Cross My Heart
by a flower in the sun
Summary: When Mikan willingly allows herself to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, she attracts the attention of the Avengers and a certain Loki, who sees in her his escape ticket. What will happen when he discovers her abilities?
1. The Trojan Horse Plan:

******Disclaimer : None of the charaters belong to me, only the plot does. P**************lease read and leave a review!********

**Chapter 1: The Trojan Horse Plan:**

Wandering in the Fifth Avenue of Manhattan, Mikan Sakura took her time as she leisurely studied the families, the tourists, and the laughing folks passing by from a well-hidden corner. The young woman had pulled her hood, wore an old pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. With the help of her Metamorphosis Alice, Mikan hadn't had to put too much effort into her disguise. Indeed, she had now taken the appearance of a quite tall, red-haired Caucasian woman in her mid-thirties. Only her slightly slanted hazel eyes had remained unchanged. However, her nose, too long, and her mouth, too small, were proof that Mikan still hadn't mastered this power properly yet.

It was a warm sunny day and the streets of New-York were crowded. If not for a few damaged buildings, which were still in restoration, one might easily forget that this was the same city that had fallen prey to Loki's attack one month prior. A wave of guilt washed over the young woman as she discreetly watched the oblivious bystanders. To attract S.H.I.E.L.D's attention, she had to create a commotion nearly as big and as terrifying. It had to instigate enough chaos so the local police would not be able to handle her and so Nick Fury would immediately have to send his men to capture her. The simple thought of the man made Mikan's blood boil. _'No. Keep calm Mikan, you must calm down. Anger is a dangerous feeling. Especially, and essentially right now. A mistake would be too easy to make if you let those feeling in.'_

Mikan gulped and willed herself. What she was about to do needed a lot of concentration and energy so she quickly banished further thoughts on the subject before losing her focus completely. Slowly, Mikan activated her Illusion Alice and began to shape the forms of three Leviathans. The effect was instantaneous, by now the crowd was a screaming mess, as everyone began to run for their lives. Her creations had taken on a similar form to the monsters that had assaulted New York a month ago, drawing on the fear and panic their presence would cause on the still weary public.

But the goal was to cause a commotion, not any actual disaster resulting in possible civilian injuries or deaths. Using her Doppelganger Alice, Mikan shaped a small troop of clones to discreetly work on keeping citizens from harm. It was one thing to cause a panic, and another entirely to be responsible for the deaths of innocents. They helped lost children, the elder ones, kept any major incident from happening. After all, she would never forgive herself if the anyone was to be injured or put in a real danger because of her sake.

_'It should now be only a matter of time.' _The young woman freed her mind of any doubts, any thoughts. She had to be very careful since her creations were palpable, capable of crushing buildings and human-beings too easily. To prevent such a problem from happening, Mikan held them high in the sky, as they kept moving menacingly in circle motions. The Alice, then, looked around her, satisfied as empty streets presented themselves in front of her. She was successfully achieving her plan for now. "_After all it was the easiest part…"_

Mikan felt her body tense as she spotted two red figures drawing closer dangerously fast in the sky. She recognized one of them as Thor and guessed that the other one was probably Iron Man. As the two Avengers landed, Mikan partially dropped her illusion which resulted into two of the three Leviathans to disappear. She would need all the strength she could muster to afront them and these took too much of her energy to handle. With the Leviathans gone, Iron Man and Thor approached her even more cautiously, weapons drawn. But where two Avengers went, the rest were no doubt soon to follow. It wasn't long before Mikan noticed the rest of their little team silently enter the scene from what they must have assumed to be her blind spots.

"Whoever you are, we ask you to stop this this instant! If you do not surrender immediately, we will not hesitate to fire!" warned the pilot of a helicopter that had appeared before her.

The Alice looked at the helicopter above her and began quickly considering her options. If she resigned too soon it would appear suspicious, but she didn't want to harm them. So, Mikan chose to make the last Leviathan disappear, but not to make things too easy for the Avengers. She immediately activated her Barrier Alice and began to run through the street to find a safe place to hide. They fired at her and Mikan could hear the bullets coming, whistling all around her, bouncing off her shield.

The Alice dove into a nearby store for sanctuary. She didn't want to reveal all of her abilities, not yet. But there were some abilities she couldn't help but expose. The Doppelganger Alice was the most visible, but the use of the Teleportation Alice - well that was something that could help them guessing for a while yet. Combining both powers, Mikan crafted another set of clones, one for each Avenger to face. It should keep them busy at the very least. The young woman had no intention to harm them too much, but she wasn't going to give up easily too.

Watching the Avengers in battle was an educational experience. They didn't fight like her clones: in tandem with single purpose. They hadn't quite developed their sync. Each person fought as if they were the lone fighter in this encounter. But then they would catch a glimpse of a teammate in their periphery, and their attack would suddenly shift. They wouldn't fight for themselves or even the world at large. They would fight for each other.

Though even this wasn't enough to conquer the frustration and sheer fatigue as they fought endlessly clone after clone. Nearly one hour passed by and they still seemed nowhere closer to get her. Mikan decided it was time for this little stunt to come to an end.

Mikan eyed her target. He grappled with one of her clones in the street, their movements confined by the numerous abandoned cars. This would be a relatively fair fight. Soldier to soldier, one fight that would confront two genetically manipulated persons.

Captain America, shieldless and preoccupied, never even saw her coming.

Her blow landed square on his jaw, knocking him back into an empty taxi. Mikan could tell that she had surprised him by the strength of her hit. Cap recomposed himself quickly before riposting, hitting her on the stomach, dodging her blows. The Alice hit him back and let him progressively gain the advantage, mentally counting for a reasonable amount of kicks and bruises before to finally throw up her arms in the air in a show of impuissance.

"I surrender" cried the young woman, right as Captain was gearing up to strike back. As soon as she said so, Mikan summoned all her clones back to her before to dismiss them. Immediately, she felt herself become lighter as her body was whole once again. The moment did not last long as she was quickly encircled by a rather incensed group of superheroes.

It didn't take long before Mikan found herself arrested and handcuffed onboard the Helicopter that had been firing at her few moments ago. They flew above New-York in a strained silence. Mikan observed each of the passengers quietly while they eyed her wearily. She knew she had started with the wrong foot with them, as the memory of Loki's attack on New-York was still too fresh on their mind. She kept herself from sighing. If not for the Ancient One's intervention, she would have been ready to throw away years of planning to intervene and help the Avengers to neutralize him. Sadly, The Ancient One had other plans in mind for her and it had costed Mikan a lot to follow her will: two weeks trapped in the Mirror Dimension alongside Stephen Strange. Once free again, Stephen had been furious for weeks while she had simply brooded for a few days before coming to the realization that all of it had had to be that way.

The young woman was brought back to reality by the over-stressed vibes emanating from Doctor Banner. Since she could feel other's sentiments and auras, without a real way to block them, she had rarely experienced such a strong mix of stress, angst and anger. However, there was no need to have super powers to see that the poor man could Hulk-out at any given moment.

Mikan kept watching him, studying him without being intruding and conjured all her will not to feel guilty over his sucky situation. Even if she conjured several clones, she decided that it would still be too difficult to restrain him. Finally, she began humming quite serenely, playing unconsciously with her hair as she did, her eyes never leaving the doctor, completely obvious to the glares she earned from the both a frustrated Hawkeye and an annoyed Billionaire.

Banner looked at the woman in front of him firstly nonplussed then surprised and finally curious as he recognized the tune she was humming. It was an Indian air which was known for being relaxing and destressing. Since he had been there for years, he was now certain, but also quite surprised, that their captive was so openly trying to help him. He was even more surprised to start feeling himself destressed, progressively becoming calmer as their eyes never broke contact. He couldn't help but wonder on how her hazel eyes could be so warm when she had managed to give them the fright of their lives few hours ago, especially for Stark. He gave her an incredulous but grateful smile and, when she held his gaze, he would have sworn that it was guilt that he had caught in her eyes. Finally, Mikan gave him a quick nod.

The complete exchange had not escaped the attention of a certain Captain who laid his observing gaze over a very calm woman, who was mentally kicking herself for having once again allowed her sentiments to get the best of her.

* * *

When the helicopter landed on the Helicarrier of S.H.I.E.L.D, Mikan observed discreetly every movement and every structure around her. She followed the Avengers through the numerous corridors, making a mental plan of the Helicarrier, so she would be able to find her way back to the deck easily if needed. She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D could hardly handle her, she was no real prisoner, her Alices were too powerful for that. Also, it was without counting on the Teleportation Alice, even though it was always safe to have a plan B.

The group of superheroes was encircling her again, but she didn't mind. After all, she was dangerous, and this had just been a mere display of her real abilities. Mikan had preferred to play it safe and had been particularly cautious about not disclosing too much about her real potential: if Fury was to know how powerful she was, he would either make sure to have her killed (which she dared him to do) or try to get her in his ranks without any options of refusal (which clearly wasn't an option too).

Finally, Thor chose to break the silence, earning Mikan's full attention in the process:

"So, are you a sorceress then? One of my brother's allies perhaps?" he asked, unsure. This question had been playing in the back of his mind since the instant he saw the Leviathans fly above New-York.

"I'm not a sorceress. I would rather define myself as an Alice." Mikan responded, purposely avoiding to answer Thor's second question. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group who now eyed her even more wearily.

She hadn't felt the need to hide her identity as Alices had never tried to hide themselves from the others. After all, the Imai's Business was the living proof of it. At the thought of Hotaru, Mikan felt both pride toward her former best friend (if someone could out best Tony Stark, it was her!), and nostalgia. It had been twelve years, since all her friends had believed to have witnessed her death by themselves. Yet, she was still pretty much alive. She wondered how they would to react if they were to discover this. Mikan bit her lower lip and forbid herself to let her emotions to get the best of her. Her childhood friends were a part of a beautiful past, a group to which she did not belong anymore. Her heart sank at the thought: she hadn't a real home anymore_. 'But I still have friends… Wong, Karl Mordo and Stephen. And the Ancient One will always be there for me, just as I will always be there for her.'_ Mikan closed her eyes and let her hurting heart be warmed by these thoughts. Loneliness had always been her nemesis, just as her past friends would always be her weak point. They would forever hold a special place in her heart.

Thor was lost in his thoughts too. This woman had frightening fighting skills and they were to keep her captive in the same confinement capsule which had been designed to hold the Hulk. The capsule security had been of course increased and with both Midgardians and Asgardians devices it could now hold Loki captive. S.H.I.E.L.D had now four of them, and he internally pried that it would be last time one of them would be used. _'They are still not perfect. Loki is still able to use few of his magic inside his cell.'_

Thinking of which, Thor could sense some Asgardian Magic coursing through the Midgardian besides him. He still couldn't tell if whether she had lied to him or if she was simply not aware of it. Had Loki charmed her? Or was she simply acting on her own? After all, the Leviathans that she had conjured were just an illusion that she had clearly crafted to attract their attention.

"And Alice, what's your last name, for the record?" Tony interjected.

"My name is not 'Alice'. I simply am an Alice. My name is Mikan Sakura."

"And just what exactly is an Alice?" Tony then asked impatiently.

"I am the owner of an Alice Stone. It provides me, and those like me, special abilities. There are Alices that can fly, talk to animals, cast illusions - you name it. Though it's rare to possess more than one Alice Stone, there are a few who are gifted with more than one ability."

"How does one come by one of these Alice Stones?"

"You don't find them, Mr Stark; you're born with one. It's not strictly hereditary, but having a parent with an Alice does increase the likelihood."

Black Widow spoke next, voicing the doubts everyone else seemed to share. "What proof do you have of all this? Sounds to me like you're just another enhanced individual. You talk of stones - Terrigenesis perhaps? And you still haven't answered Thor's question. Are you one of Loki's accomplice?"

Mikan looked at her, without blinking at the suspicion in the woman's eyes. Natasha Romanoff's guards weren't ones to be easily shattered. Mikan smiled amusedly at her.

"That is a lot of questions on your part, don't you think Miss Romanov? I'll answer your query regarding the Alice society first. After all it isn't even a real guarded secret, it only tries to remain discreet. You just have to Google it. Most of the Alices live in Japan and anyone who wants to make a professional contract with them can contact them rather easily. I'm just surprised that neither you nor Mr. Stark know nothing about it. One would assume that Fury would want to keep a close eye on it and any successful businessman should be aware of the Alices notoriety, especially with the Imai Business."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, is she telling the truth?" asked Tony, even though he was already sure of it. Yet, a little confirmation wouldn't harm. He finally nodded to the others as J.A.R.V.I.S showed him several elements confirming Mikan's words. However, this didn't erase his unease as Mikan still hadn't a

"You don't look Japanese." pointed out Hawkeye. He stopped walking, just as everyone did when Mikan Sakura's appearance suddenly began to change. Her hair now brunette, matching her hazel eyes, was falling to her waist. The Alice's height was similar to Natasha's, her skin paler and brighter, and the traits in her face were now harmonious. She was quite pleasant to look at, but more importantly, she now looked ten years younger.

"Wait, how old are you?" asked Dr. Banner.

"24."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're one of those Alices you mentioned that has more than one ability, right?"

Bruce Banner studied her as her body tensed. Finally, she looked at him with an expressionless face.

"I am quite a unique Alice, so I don't think that you can compare me to any of the others. Most of my compeers, me being one of the sole exceptions, are harmless and represent no real threat. Their numbers are no more than three hundred and the Academy has already signed protection treaties with most major countries as well as the UN." reasoned Mikan, quite satisfied with herself.

Never quitting observing her, Bruce Banner measured all her affirmations. She seemed to be telling the truth and, curiously, he wanted to trust her. Still, for all it was worth, she could be as good at lying as Loki was. After all, the better way to make a good lie was to wrap it with undeniable truths. It was even more frightening since today had been the first time someone achieved to make him have a hard time in a battle. Problem that he hadn't even encountered with Loki, or like the Hulk like to call him, the _Puny god_. The only matter that puzzled him though, was that Mikan Sakura hadn't tried to harm anyone.

The group finally reached the capsules' room. Mikan could only see four of them and knew that there were no others. Only one capsule was already occupied. She recognized the other captive as Loki Odinson. She knew that she wasn't supposed to see him: his capsule should have seemed empty. Of course, it was without counting on her Nullification Alice which seemed to work on whatever technology had been used to keep him out of the eye. She guessed that it must probably be working both ways and that the captives shouldn't be able to see through the capsules' glass walls. And, indeed, Loki was sitting on a bed, reading a book, seemingly unperturbed by what was happening around him. Though, Mikan knew better than to be fooled by appearances as she could sense that his attention was now closely focused on the entering group and particularly on her.

While the Avengers began preparing and programming the devices for her cell, Mikan found herself reciprocating her soon-to-be cell neighbor's newfound interest. She kept a discreet eye on the Asgardian Prince. Although she stood too far to be able to see the detail of his face, Loki seemed to be a tall man, rather thin and cold. His stance was graceful and regal. He was also clothed in what she guessed to be an all-in leather Asgardian outfit, which was as outstanding as his brother's.

As if Loki had sensed that she could see him, he turned his head toward her. She held his gaze and wondered what color his eyes were. _'Green… They are probably green.'_, Mikan thought. The Trickster lifted an amused eyebrow at the scenery that was playing in front of him, his lips turned into a smirk. Mikan tilted slightly her head to have a better view and finally smiled at him.

Once secure in her cell, the team hastily left, most likely heading to debrief Fury. The Alice waved a cheeky goodbye before throwing a wink to her neighbor. The God of Mischief indulged her an amused grin in return.

Mikan brought back her attention to her own capsule. It seemed quite comfortable, she had a bed, a chair and a table. She wasn't one to complain since she had once lived with much less.

As the young woman disabled her Alices, the glass wall was now only reflecting her image. She had made a right guess.

Mikan quickly evaluated the physical damage resulting from her confrontation with Captain America: a bruised cheek; blooming bruises all across her stomach and small scratches all over her body. Healing herself was still an option, however, this was another one of her assets that would rather keep to herself.

The young woman reactivated her Alices and was now able to see through the glass again. From her cell, the halls seemed more impressive, but weren't enough enlightened to allow her to see any further. Her eyes fell back on Loki just to realize that he had resumed his attention on his book. Mikan couldn't help but feel curious: when she had passed in front of him, she could have sworn that she had seen _two_ _distinct_ auras emanating from him. The first was a shining shade of green, suiting him perfectly but contrasting with his deep dark feelings. _'Hate, mostly self-hatred, ambitions, jealousy… If my Nullification Alice was inefficient, I bet that I still could have sensed him anyway. I've hardly seen someone with such strong feelings. How can he remain so self-composed?'_ The second aura was an unstable darkish purple one. Mikan had rarely witness something as disgusting as this thing.

Mikan recognized the matter for what it was and, as she headed to her new bed, she made the resolution to take care of this problem the next day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	2. The Interrogatory:

**Chapter 2: The Interrogatory:**

"She is too dangerous, and way too calm, I don't like it. It feels like reliving the events from a month ago." Hawkeye growled in frustration.

"My Brother isn't able to create such perfect illusions and her clones were reals ones, palpable. We were all on her, and we had a hard time stopping her. I think that she may be even more dangerous than Loki is."

"It's obvious that Mikan Sakura didn't surrender because she couldn't fight anymore," frowned Steve. "And I think that she was holding back. I don't believe we saw her full potential today."

"I don't get her motive," Bruce began. "She didn't harm anyone. It's like she just wanted to be captured."

Tony immediately chimed in, "Yeah and look how well that went for us last time."

"Alices are not supposed to be so powerful," Fury said, standing at the head of the table. "It's the only reason we haven't ever interfered. From what we've gathered, these people are harmless – victims mostly of kidnapping and slavery. Anyone that presents a threat is usually taken care of in-house."

Natasha spoke. "So, is she a threat?"

"If she's friendly, then she went about contacting us the wrong way. She needs to cooperate if she ever plans on leaving that cell."

"And if she doesn't?" Tony asked.

"Then we'll probably end up handing her over to the Wizarding World. They'd be better suited to handle her."

Bruce was the first to question Fury's decision. "You wouldn't send her back to her own people? The Alice Academy?"

"If she made it this far, I doubt her people can contain her."

"But the Wizarding World won't take her. Powers or not, she's a Muggle to them and not their responsibility," Hawkeye retorted.

Fury seemed to ignore him. "Agent Hill, contact Miss Granger. We're gonna need a Legilimens."

* * *

Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger, was beyond frustrated. In fact, she had been in a foul mood the whole day. As the Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the brightest witch of her age had been trying her best, now for two _very long _weeks, to solve a complex affair between werewolves and vampires without hurting both parties. But it was without counting on Kingsley to interrupt her work. Again.

Indeed, the Minister of Magic had chosen her to be the emissary between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Wizarding Word. She didn't dislike the job, but it was highly stressing and irritating to constantly have to deal with the mischiefs of Loki, who was her living definition of a nightmare! Not only was he dangerous mass murderer but also an insufferable showoff and a real pain in the ass. If she could make the trade, she would gladly spend all her days in the company of Draco Malfoy instead. And that was saying a lot. Really, she couldn't understand why he wasn't simply imprisoned in Asgard. Even though he had been disowned and exiled by Odin, he was still their responsibility. All Hermione could do was pray that the Asgardians had had only enough of him, rather than any worrying other options.

Another problem that had hit her when she had begun to work on his case was that her magic was not half as powerful as his, even though no one doubted her magical skills. The first time they had met, Hermione had momentarily believed that her wand was broken since it didn't even flash the spells she had tried to use on him. And, to add to her despair, it seemed like Loki was immune to both Legilimency and to effects of the Veritaserum, or any Truth Potion of the kind.

To overcome these problems, Hermione had started to thoroughly study Asgardian Magic, but it had turned out that studying it and mastering it were two whole different things, and she still hadn't made any meaningful improvement.

Hermione sighed as withdrew a bottle of Veritaserum from her drawer. She was going to use it on a completely different person. In fact, when one of Kingsley's assistants had come to inform her that she was requested by S.H.I.E.L.D _again_, she hadn't really payed attention to what he had been saying. It wasn't until she heard the words _New-York_, _attack_ and _Leviathans _that she had understood the seriousness of the situation. Of course, Fury wanted her to come immediately to be able to interrogate efficiently the woman responsible of all of this.

It was with little apprehension that Hermione finally Apparated in Fury's Headquarter on bord of the Helicarrier.

* * *

"Well, it seems like someone did a good a job at hiding who Mikan Sakura truly is," began a frustrated Natasha. "On records, it simply says that she was adopted by an old man whose name was Nonno Sakura. He used to work in a temple and also a nursery, but after adopting her, he retired in an area alone ever since. She is not related to him by blood and it is unknown how she was introduced to him. We have no idea who her parents are, or were, and we can't even ask Nonno Sakura since he died seven years ago."

"How was her Alice discovered?" asked Fury.

"When she was nine years old, she ran away from home and went directly to the Alice Academy. The only Alice she could possess back then was the Nullification Alice, which gave her the ability to be unaffected by any other Alices." continued Natacha with a slight frown. "I've tried to access the Academy's systems, but whoever they hired in IT is really good at their job. However, before you actually get disappointed, I was able to find the supposed cause of her death: an explosion. The Academy Elementary School Principal and another student, Natsume Hyûga – also apparently known as Black Cat – supposedly died in it as well. Like Mikan Sakura, their bodies were never recovered."

"What do we know about the other two?"

"The other student possessed a very powerful Fire Alice and was even being sent to missions from the time he was eight." Natasha's voice didn't falter, but Fury heard a slight shift in her tone as she relayed the last bit of information. Natasha continued as if nothing was amiss, "His mother was an enemy of the Academy. She was a journalist who died in a car accident that was really anything but. Not long after, their village burned down, and the boy was taken in by the Academy, though the circumstances were less than favorable. It appears both he and Mikan Sakura weren't exactly liked by the Elementary School Principal either. We don't have much on the ESP other than he was a manipulative and dangerous SOB."

Any further discussion was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Miss Granger," Fury greeted. "Thank you for joining us."

* * *

Hermione observed the Alice from the security feed outside the cellblock. She studied the woman as she lazed about in her cell, seemingly unconcerned with her current situation.

She looked at Fury and gave a small nod. Bracing herself, the witch followed after S.H.I.E.L.D's director into the cellblock.

Coming to stand before Mikan's cell, Hermione took a long moment to examine the other woman, just as the Alice did the same.

Their eyes locked, each looking for weakness in the other. Keeping her gaze steady, Hermione pulled her wand from one pocket and a small piece of scrap from the other. With a wave of her wand, the scrap piece transformed into a wooden chair. She took a rather graceful seat and watched as the Alice approached the glass, awe written all over her face.

Mikan tilted her head and observed with a small smirk Hermione's wand. She was facing a witch, nothing comparable to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. The woman in front of her lived in a world of dragons, goblins, werewolves, vampires and everything that Mikan had believed to be myths so far. Irony, since she had been aware of the existence of the Asgardian's Realm way before Loki's attempt to invade Earth, or Thor's apparition one year ago!

Mikan smiled: this promised to be interesting.

Mirroring the witch actions, Mikan positioned her own chair squarely in front of Hermione's and sat unceremoniously.

It was as if Nick Fury wasn't even present. He didn't like that.

"It is in your best interest to cooperate. Honesty will gain you your freedom much faster than lies. And we will know if you lie to us."

"Let's begin. What is your full name?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"Yukihira?" Hermione frowned, "It seems that you haven't mentioned this earlier."

The Alice shrugged it off. "During the two years I have spent in the Alice Academy, I discovered who my biological parents were. Izumi Yukihira, my father, was killed before my birth by Kuonji, the former Elementary School Principal. My mother Yuka Azumi died in the first Rebellion led against the ESP, killed by him too. I do love them a lot, however I can't forget that the one who raised me is Nonno Sakura, so Mikan Sakura it is."

It was this instant Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Thor chose to join Hermione in the cellblock.

"Does it make you a relative of the current High Responsible of the Alice Academy?" asked Natasha.

"If you are speaking about Kazumi Yukihira, then yes. He is my uncle since he is the older brother of my late father." Mikan nodded.

"Are the two others, who disappeared with you still alive?" Fury finally stepped out of the silence.

Mikan surprised them as she started laughing at him, humorlessly and heartlessly, hatred filling her eyes. Since she seemed to be the only one to able to understand the comic of the situation, she leaned toward the group, her hands now pressed on the cold glass, and explained:

"Both of them died afterward, you know." Mikan smirked before continuing, "Ironically, Kuonji died in a real explosion four years later. Natsume, however, died in a mission that we both had to fulfill, at the sorry age of fourteen. But I can't help it, it is so funny that you are the one asking this question, Fury. After all, that mission was funded by S.H.I.E.L.D." Mikan, who truly couldn't help it, started to laugh again.

Tony, Hermione, Bruce and Thor tensed simultaneously. They knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had its flaws and even if the woman in front of them could have been lying to them, they wouldn't be surprised if such a fact was true.

Since Hermione needed to get inside to cast her spell on Mikan, the group agreed silently onto continuing the interrogatory inside the capsule.

Mikan kept herself from smirking. They had made the wrong move and now all the cards were in her hands. _'All is fair in love and war, they say.'_ The young woman had activated her Mind Reading Alice the very instant Hermione Jean Granger Weasley and Fury had stepped inside the cellblock. She knew that the witch was planning to use her Magic on her.

A spell called Legilimency, quite similar to mind reading, even though it seemed to be more complex. If it didn't work, she would then try to make her take some kind of Truth Serum she hid inside the left pocket of her robes.

What bothered Mikan, though, was the fact that she had no idea on whether her Barrier Alice would be efficient against the witch's Magic. She knew from experience that it could block the Magic practiced by the Masters of the Mystic Arts but still…

_'Someone is never too cautious.'_ Mikan, unsure, activated her Barrier Alice anyway and put all her energy and concentration into this task.

Mikan willed herself to remain calm and to appear neither suspicious, nor worried. She looked curiously at Thor, Doctor Banner and Tony Stark, who were mostly very stiff or holding unconsciously their breath. She did what she was supposed to, which meant to look around searching what they were all staring at.

Mikan finally looked at Hermione. She didn't faint her surprise when a strong curse hit her barriers very hard. The shock was so powerful, that it sent both of them fly across the cell. Mikan let out a gasp of pain as her body hit cruelly the glass. The pain was now unbearable. She was vaguely aware of Thor and Dr. Banner reaching for her, before to close her eyes.

_'Well it seems that my Alice can block her Magic…'_ she thought before to fall unconscious.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	3. Of Bad Memories and Helping Loki:

**Chapter 3: Of Bad Memories and Helping Loki:**

_She was in the dark, she couldn't see a thing. Why? Where was she? Were her eyes closed? She slowly tried to open and close them, but her traitorous body wouldn't respond her. In fact, she couldn't even feel it! Was she finally dead? After these two years working like a slave for Kuonji, what an incredible relief! She wouldn't have to taint her hands anymore; she was going to be free again! Free! Freed of this constant pain, freed of her fears, freed from this suffocating self-hatred, freed from this overwhelming feeling of shame! She was free!_

_Would she meet her parents and Natsume again? At this thought her scarred soul warmed again. How she had longed to see them!_

_Why were these strange voices? Did people scream in Heaven? Fear began to build inside her. Was she not worthy enough? Had she been sent to Hell? Mikan felt like crying, yet she wasn't even allowed this luxury._

_She didn't know how much time passed. She was alone. _So alone_! Why did she feel so cold when she didn't even have a body anymore? How long would she have to endure this?_

_After what seemed to be ages of wondering, she finally sensed another presence, she could feel it coming toward her. _

_As a warm light encircled her, Mikan wasn't afraid. It was such a strange experience, one that she wasn't even able to describe herself. It was so safe, it felt so welcoming, like a new extension of herself. It was now humming at her, begging Mikan to accept it. She wouldn't be alone anymore…_

_As they both united, Mikan finally felt it again. Her body. Her aching body. Why did it hurt so much? Where was she? She tried to open her eyes again. Her eyelids painfully responded to the process, but now, she was able to see again!_

_Every cell of her body was screaming in pain. Her vision was a blur colorful mess of waves. Mikan blinked several times before to feel it fade slightly. It was enough to allow her to see the several burned dead bodies in front her. She was in what she recognized to be the secret research laboratory center in which Kuonji and his men had experimented on her. She felt a building panic rise inside her. When Mikan finally began to understand the meaning of the horrific scene before her, she heard a terrible scream. As she released it had been hers, Mikan was already falling back into unconsciousness…_

* * *

When Hermione had felt the Legilimency spell backfiring at her, she had acted quickly, preventing herself from being hurt. Alas, it wasn't the case of Mikan Sakura, whose body slammed into the glass wall behind her. The moment Hermione heard her sharp gasp of pain, she felt slightly guilty, even though she knew that she couldn't have predicted such a possible turn of events.

Thor and Dr. Banner immediately ran toward Mikan. The doctor began to check her injuries - the most pressing seeming to be her right arm, which was now bent at an unnatural angle. Careful to not further disturb it, Banner carefully pulled up Mikan Sakura's sweater to check for any immediate signs of internal damage.

But no one in the room was prepared for what they were about to see.

Her stomach and chest were a mess of scars - long, thin, short, jagged. There didn't seem to be a patch of skin that was left untouched. A few of the longer ones stretched around her sides. Delicately shifting the unconscious woman, Banner's fears were confirmed: her back was the same motley of wounds.

Thor had knelt on Mikan Sakura's other side. "Look."

He held her good arm, and gently pushed up her sleeve. Her arms had not been spared torture either.

Hermione shuddered as she remembered her own experience with Bellatrix. It had been the most humiliating and horrifying moment of her life. However, she had been through this only once, when Mikan Sakura had probably been acquainted to such cruelty more often… Hermione still couldn't feel at ease with her. Perhaps it was the perpetrator of these scars who sent the young woman there. After all, they still hadn't excluded the possibility that Mikan Sakura wasn't working for her own account. Maybe even for Loki's. However, the man wasn't that kind of evil. No, he such were too vulgar for him, particularly when his SilverTongue and charisma were usually enough to seduce people into join him of their own will.

The witch approached the unconscious body of Mikan Sakura, wand in hand. With a fluid flick she tried various healing spells starting with the most basic ones: _Ferula_ and _Episkey_. However, Hermione realized with both frustration and surprise that her magic was bouncing off some kind of force field. The Alice could block her magic. Even in her unconscious state. Hermione felt her heartbeats go crazy. If Mikan was indeed a real threat, then it could make no good. Powerless, Hermione had no other choice but let a muggle doctor take care of the situation.

The woman was dangerous; there was no question about that. But Nick Fury seemed to be the only one callous enough to not appear affected about what he just saw. But then again, that type of detachment would probably keep them all alive if she ended up being a true threat.

"Miss Granger did you manage to cast a healing spell at her?" finally asked her Dr. Banner, breaking the silence that had fell in the room.

"No, I couldn't; it was blocked by some kind of force field."

"Then it means that she also possesses the ability to heal herself, even when she is unconscious, because her dislocated shoulder has repositioned itself on its own." frowned the doctor.

"Well if it is the case, she is safe, and we have no reason to stay here anymore.", Hermione simply replicated.

"Still I don't get it, if she is able to heal herself so quickly, how does it comes that so much scars remain on her body?" wondered Thor.

"This only means that there is a limit to her body's healing process. It is very probable that the people that have done such a thing to her enjoyed this ability too much, to the point it wasn't sufficient anymore… Or that she simply gained this ability afterward." stated Stark.

Thor resumed his attention on the scarred body of Mikan Sakura, frowning. This treatment was barbaric, but he wasn't going to trust her only because of a sorry experience. He had again seen how powerful she was and couldn't help but wonder who could have rendered her body to such a state. Did they have to fear another enemy, more powerful that she already was?

"If she can block your Magic, Lady Granger, I think that she might be able to counter my brother's too, with more difficulty, of course. Which would imply that if she was ever to help him, it would be only be willingly." started Thor.

"I don't think that we can trust such a thing since Loki was in the possession of the Mind Stone." Banner thought aloud.

"And that's the thing. We don't know how she might react to an Infinity Stone," Natasha said. "From what we've seen, she's more powerful than Loki. She can block magic. Whatever barrier she's using could potentially resist the Stones."

"But it's impossible to resist the Stone," Hermione contested. "And, I hate to say it, but Asgardian magic is ancient and far more powerful than what any witch or wizard from our world can conjure."

Natasha was quick to retort. "Well, after the Helicarrier attack, Barton seemed to achieve 'the impossible' since he was able to break away from the Mind Stone's influence."

"But he couldn't resist it initially. He was still Loki' puppet for a time."

"It still proves that the Infinity Stones are not infallible. Barton isn't a wizard or a god and he broke free."

Hermione sighed. "I hope you're right, but I just can't place my trust in it."

* * *

Mikan woke to a semi-soft bed and a thick blanket draped across her. Turning her head slightly, she spied her sweater on the table next to her. She reached out to grab it, pausing for the briefest moment as she caught sight of her battered arm.

Hastily throwing on her sweater, Mikan found herself beginning to shake. She wasn't cold, but the memory of that night was worming its way from her dreams to her waking thoughts.

Mikan tried to relax her shaking body, in vain. It was the first time in eight years that she dreamt about that night. Two whole years of her life had been stolen from her. She had been the subject of numerous experiences led by Kuonji, therefore her body had been plunged into a long-induced coma. When she had finally woke up from that deadly state, it was to see that the laboratory where she had been imprisoned had completely blown up. Obviously, she was the only survivor and, even though she didn't want to think too much about it, Mikan knew inside her that the explosion had something with what she had experienced right before her rude awakening.

'_Yes, I have no remorse. I shouldn't be the one to be held responsible for the consequences of their actions. Not after what they had turned me into, not after what they did to Natsume, not after all the pains and humiliations that we have been through. They only got more than they had bargained for by pushing their quest of power too far._' Yes, her body might have been tainted by their dirty schemes, but her mind and soul had remained pure and innocent. '_Isn't?_' she thought unconvincedly.

Mikan observed her hands as she moved them in front of her eyes. These two years had completely changed her life. Afterwards, she had to learn to master her new, countless Alices to the point that she still didn't know them all. With a Mind-Reading Alice which was at first too powerful, she did have to find a cloistered place to live in, and she could still hear the voices as whispers. She once tried to remove all the Stones from her body, she had spent several weeks doing so, but just as if moved by their own will, they returned every time inside her body.

It was when she had realized three important facts. The first was simple, this was her life and her burden to bear. The second one was that all possible information of what they had done to her had been lost when the laboratory had blown up. And the third fact was the most annoying. The only reason why Kuonji had made all these experiments on her and not on him was her body. As the only remaining owner of the Stealing Alice, her body was the perfect receptacle for such an experiment. While his body could only receive three Alices Stones and was stifled by the ones her mother had inserted in it, hers could host an infinite number of it, although it had to be strongly enhanced to put up with the immense strain they placed on it.

The young woman sighed as she moved to sit on the chair beside the bed. Mikan cleared her mind and distracted herself by noting every single detail of the capsule and its environment. Of course, it didn't take her long before her attention was drawn to the only interesting thing within the cellblock: Loki.

A turbulent and aggressive aura surrounded his cell.

Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Since the very start of his imprisonment, Loki had been, well the word 'bored' couldn't quite do it justice. Apart from the exception of three books that were safely hidden in his cache, he had no items, objects, or even something to fidget with. Magic was out of the question as they surveilled his every movement and, according to Fury, he wouldn't hesitate to "drop" him before he could blink.

But that was really for his more overt displays of Magic. And what they did not know, would certainly come back to hurt them.

To add to his torments, he was very tired and weak, drained progressively of his vital energy. His heart sank, and his head was hurting like hell. There were days where he could barely open his eyes. Thanos was enjoying punishing him too much for his own liking… Of course, he held always a perfect composure in front of his enemies Yet, it had become more and more difficult to not let the façade slip.

He knew of the woman in the cellblock and her willing capture. He heard of her powers and how she was even able to combat the annoying little Miss Granger. But what was a surprise to him was her suddenly apparating into his cell.

He will maintain until he dies that he did not yelp when she appeared.

"What in the Nines do you think you are you doing?"

Mikan said nothing. She just took him in, her eyes roving across his body. She looked neither pleased nor displeased. He didn't like it.

When her silent observation of him continued, Loki decided to use the time to examine her as well.

She was quite tall for a Midgardian woman. She was lithe and quite appealing even by Asgardian standards. But her eyes did not match the youth her body exhibited.

Their eyes locked and Loki felt as if she were looking into his very soul. In that moment, she (quite uncomfortably) reminded him of Heimdall.

The woman suddenly smiled. It was kind and non-threatening.

"It must be very draining isn't it? It's the first time that I've experienced such a thing. He must be very powerful to have such an overwhelming influence on you. No wonder why you look so tired! Both Mind and Soul, hmm… He didn't go easy on you." she hummed absentmindedly, more to herself than to him.

Loki, who knew perfectly well what she was speaking about, tensed unwittingly. '_So, she truly is as observant as Heimdall… It wasn't just my imagination then._'

"You truly are a curious one, aren't you?" he smirked, slightly amused when she tilted her head a little bit more, "What is your name my dear?"

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted and forgot all my manners! My name is Mikan Sakura, but I'm pretty sure that you know it already. I've sensed your spiritual presence in my capsule earlier. I'm still very pleased to meet you, anyway." Mikan continued to smile at him.

She then approached him and before he could say anything, placed one hand over his heart and another on his forehead. Loki didn't move away, he was too curious and had observed her enough to know that she had no ill intent. As she seemed to be very concentrated on what she was up to do, she closed her eyes. Loki smirked knowingly. What an easy prey had come to him. She didn't fear him, or at least tried not to, which had been her first mistake.

His right hand wondered near her face, without making any skin contact. Then, his cool long fingers caressed carefully her cheek, stopping just above her throat, curious to see how she would react to this. The Midgardian's hazels eyes opened. Her gaze paused on his hand. She studied his fingers and didn't try to find his eyes, without specially trying to avoid eye contact. Mikan didn't move away. He was only studying her, curious to see what brought her to his capsule and how useful she could be to him.

At first, Loki didn't feel anything, then the coldness around him let slowly place to a peaceful warm. Both his eyebrows raised as he saw an orange light emanate from where her hand rested over his heart, and then a yellow one where her other hand was. As the mysterious woman in front of him was finished, he could see in her hands two small little gems, a yellow and an orange one. _'Two little miniatures of both the Mind Stone and the Soul Stone!'_ He could feel all the color draining from his already pale face. There were no words for this.

The young woman in front of him had achieved the impossible. This Mikan Sakura had easily captured the essence, which was inside of him, of two of the six most powerful artefacts in the whole Universe, and had managed to successfully extract them by giving them the form of two little gems! And he could bet that she didn't understand the true enormity of what she had just done.

"You're free from him now," she said kindly before stepping away and disappearing.

Loki could still feel the warm on the two places her hands had been. He had lived for more than a thousand years, and he still could count on one hand the number of people or things that had managed to truly surprise him, let alone render him of all people speechless. Mikan Sakura just found herself added to that list.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	4. Of Unpleasant Surprises and Interesting

**Chapter 4: Of Unpleasant Surprises and Interesting Discoveries:**

Mikan was now sitting on her bed, contemplating the two small gems in her hands as they began to disappear into her body. She was perfectly aware of their nature.

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Mikan Sakura wasn't known for her cleverness. But, after eight years of researches about everything concerning the Alices, their natures, origins, and any others information which could help her master her new powers, she could easily claim possessing a very good knowledge about Alices Stones, Infinity Stones, and many other subjects that she shouldn't be aware of.

Looking for information had been a hard and frustrating task, since there was only a very little number of books, and article about each of these subjects, and they were spread all over the world. Mikan had achieved it only thanks to her countless Alices, which have proved themselves to be sometimes very helpful.

During her investigation she had discovered many hidden societies and communities, one of which being Kamar-Taj. It has been a lucky discovery since the only person she had ever entrusted about her personal quest was the Ancient One. The latter had gladly allowed her to consult the books of their library. Their trust had been mutual, and Mikan even considered her a good and beloved friend. She had also sympathized with Wong, Karl and Stephen when the latter joined their rank.

Mikan smiled fondly, her researches in the Ancient One personal collection did always get on the nerves of Wong and he kept repeatedly saying to her the same words to her over and over again: '_No knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Some books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme and you are only sticking your nose in these particular ones!_'. To Wong's despair, Mikan and Stephen had teamed up to develop the perfect strategy to sneak out of the library with more books than they were allowed to borrow. Which they usually read together in the Mirror Dimension. '_Mostly forbidden ones, of course._' Mikan thought with a satisfied smirk.

That was when she had been introduced to the Infinity Stones for the first time. Since she had observed some similarities between these two kinds of Stones, she chose to expand her research to them as well. And she hadn't been disappointed. Three years later she had finally discovered the only article making the link between Alices Stones and Infinity ones:

"_The Soul Stone is the only one out of the six Infinity Gems which no one, supposedly of course, knows where it is contained, nor it's full power. Or at least, so I thought until I met a very powerful Asgardian Sorcerer named Allice, few weeks ago. […] He needed someone able to study the capacities and proprieties of his new discovery. Therefore, he came to me._

_[…] Today, he has achieved to create two kinds of Stones. The first is called the __Philosopher's Stone__. It derives its power from people's souls, allowing its owner to extend his life as he pleases. The second kind of Stones has surprised both of us. The Soul Stone did give it one of its own properties: they are sentient and possess their own will! Theses Alices Stones, as he likes to call them, are the ones who chooses their owners._

_[…] These Stones have the ability to split or duplicate themselves to infinity. A same Stone can give a completely different kind of power to each of its owners, so we deduced that the Stones adjust themselves according to their owners' souls' natural dispositions. An Alice Stone links itself to the soul of its owner right before his birth. Their power isn't, apart for few exceptions, very powerful, and sometimes they happen to be completely useless._

_[…] Allice informed me today, that he has managed to create two other Alices Stones, they differ from the other ones and are more powerful._

_· __The Stealing Alice Stone__, which can also be used as an __Inserting Alice,__ allows its owner to remove an Alice Stone from its owner's body, but also allows to insert other Alices Stones inside someone's body. Only the owner of this Alice is compatible to all the others Alices Stones. This Alice Stone is specific due to its genetic character. Not every generation has a Stealing Alice, but it remains in the same family._

_· __The Nullification Alice Stone__ is the most important one. (It also is an only genetically transmittable Alice). It only appears when the threat of the six Infinity Stones being all reunited is high._

**_Nota Bene:_**

_\- Since both of these Alice Stones are fragments of the Soul Stone, their owners can interact with or possess any of the Infinity Stones without fearing being destroyed by them!_

_\- Were the hosting families of these Alices to completely disappear, both Alices Stones would choose themselves another hosting family. They are also indestructible, which is only logical since they are fragments of the Soul Stone._

_\- The owner of the Stealing Alice Stone can remove any remaining trace of Infinity Stones on someone's body, by giving it the shape of an Alice gem. The owner should then insert them inside his own body, in order to prevent any possible accident._

**_\- In the presence of the Nullification Alice Stone an Infinity Stone sees its functions reduced. _**

_Source:__The personal diary of Sir Nicolas Flamel._

It wasn't hard to guess what Mikan had first fought about this: '_Fuck_!' Then, she had begun to really register the meanings of all this information:

1- Alice Stones had been created by an Asgardian with the little help of the Soul Stone.

2- She had two bloody fucking fragments of that same Infinity Stone inside her body, since she had the two Alices in question.

3- An intergalactic apocalypse was to or could happen anytime soon. (Considering her luck, she was quite sure that it was meant to happen).

4- She was in deep shit.

Mikan sighed at the unpleasant memory.

She could still feel all of Loki attention turned on her. She simply ignored it. Mikan knew what he had done, and she was pretty sure that he would have done it even without being under the control of that mysterious being. However, Mikan didn't regret helping him. She had to do it and would have done it even without it being a necessary. She just couldn't help it: she knew all too well the feeling of being mentally and physically incapable of resisting one's order, of being controlled like a doll and, except for Kuonji, she didn't have the heart to watch anyone suffer from a similar experience to her own. Being that intruded, that violated, it was the worst thing that she had ever experienced in her life. So yes, it didn't matter to her if Loki was an evil manipulative being, to her he was no exception.

* * *

From his cell, Loki observed Mikan as she let her body absorb the two gems, with a slight frown. He had never heard about such things as what he had just witnessed!

This young woman had already proved herself very skillful and powerful since she her confrontation with the Avengers. In fact, for him the only fact that she had managed to create such illusions of not one, but three Leviathans was by itself relevant of her impressive capacities. He doubted in his to replicate such an exploit and he was the most powerful sorcerer in all of Asgard! Then, while he was a true captive, she was able to move as it pleased her inside the Helicarrier. Furthermore, she had said that she was able to sense him when he had projected himself mentally in her capsule to be able to hear her interrogatory. He still wondered how she could possibly be able to do it.

She was looking for something, this was the only reason why she would come inside the Helicarrier. It was obvious, or well it was to him at least.

Loki wondered about who this Mikan Sakura could really be. He had even sensed Asgardian Magic inside her.

_'Finally,'_ he smirked. _'It might be time to make a new ally.'_

* * *

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and a quite amused Hawkeye were patiently watching a very angry Hermione shouting at Fury, wondering what the hell had happened.

"How could do such a thing! And you dare call yourself the leader of an organization fighting for justice!" hissed the witch.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't created for such an honorable purpose, Miss Granger. Its purpose is to protect the world. I don't, and can't afford to regret any decision I've made so far," he responded rather coldly.

"Then I refuse to collaborate with you or your organization any longer. You send children to do your dirty work and you believe it's a right, bloody thing to do! You're an hypocritical bastard!"

Fury brushed off the insult. "You have no idea of what you're talking about. And I strongly suggest you don't say anything further."

Hermione refused to cow to him. Lifting her chin, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I dare you to stop me. The Wizarding World will never work with S.H.I.E.L.D again." With that, Hermione Disapparated.

The tension was still palpable and no one risked speaking.

Not bothering to acknowledge anyone else in the room, Fury finally turned and left.

Once he was sure the Director was gone and definitely out of earshot, Barton piped up.

"Well that was fun."

* * *

When the Avengers arrived at Mikan's cell, they found her already waiting for them, just like she had the day before. When they entered, she was humming peacefully while playing with her hair, she only nodded at them for greetings.

"So, you've totally recovered," stated Natasha.

"It seems so," she shrugged. "Where is the witch by the way?" she asked, even though she already knew what had happened in Fury's Headquarters.

It was now Natasha's turn to shrug it off.

"We are going to pursue your interrogation." she simply stated, ignoring Mikan's question. The latter lifted a curious eyebrow but remained silent.

"Well, ask."

"Why was the former Elementary School Principal of the Academy so interested in you?" started Stark.

"My mother was in the possession of the Stealing Alice, which allows one to remove an Alice from someone's body. You combine it with the Inserting Alice and so you can give the Alice to someone else. When she was still a student, he used her to collect a lot of Alices Stones. My father, who worked in the Academy as a teacher, tried to stop him. Few weeks later, he was murdered. Other teachers immediately helped my mother to escape, but before this, she inserted some Alices Stones in Kuonji's body, I don't know which ones, but they badly weakened him. When he finally made the link between me and my mother, he thought that I might be the solution to cure him…"

"Do you have that Stealing Alice?" asked Steve.

"No," she lied. "My father had the Nullification Alice and I share a strong physical resemblance with my mother, this is how Kuonji understood that I was Yuka Azumi's daughter."

"Then, how comes that you have so many Alices?" reasoned a suspicious Black Widow.

"Two years after he faked our deaths, he began 'experimenting' on me. I honestly don't know what he did to me back then, since he put me in a coma for most of it, which I was put under for almost two years before waking up surrounded by dead bodies. There had been an explosion. I still didn't know how I managed to survive, but I did. It was only afterwards that occasionally discovered that my body was full of Alices Stones…" it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"What have you done this past eight years?"

"I've busied myself dismounting organizations that threatened the security of Alices."

"Aren't you sure it wasn't just for revenge?" Natasha asked, not at all trusting Mikan's benevolent version.

"I don't kill or torture people. Making sure they spend the rest of their miserable lives in prison works for me," she replied earnestly.

As the interrogation went on, Natasha and Tony quickly took the lead, volleying questions in rapid succession. They probably hoped to trip her up, make her confess something she shouldn't. But Mikan responded patiently to every question, mostly telling them the truth, or at least, not telling complete lies.

"How can we be sure that you are not colluding with Loki?" Thor asked, approaching her.

"To be honest, I don't think that there is a way to prove it. Though we have already established my resistance to magic."

Thor, who had been fiddling with his Hammer up until now, set it on the table in front of her with a heavy thud.

"Lady Sakura, I do not believe someone must be under Loki's spell to want to help him. I know my brother and his charms."

"If it will put your mind at ease, please know that I would never endanger the lives of innocent people by associating myself with your brother. My 'attack' was an illusion and I ensured no civilians were harmed," she replied easily.

He looked at her with doubtful eyes but stayed silent.

As the interrogation resumed, Mikan's replies became distracted. Thor had left his Hammer on the table. She hadn't paid it much thought when he first set it there, just taking the move for what it was: an intimidation technique. But there was just something about it.

She finally spotted it. It was faint, but the longer she observed it, the brighter it seemed to be. Emanating from Thor's mighty Hammer was the same aura as the Soul Stone. There was a pleasant hum to it as well. She could feel its power and she knew there was a great and fearsome magic within.

It was such a beautiful artefact.

Completely ignoring the other people in the room, Mikan reached out and grabbed the handle, running her thumb over the raised designs on the grip.

Wanting to get a better look at the engravings on the head of the Hammer, Mikan swung it up, momentarily surprised at how light it was.

"What?"

Thor's soft question was enough to break her focus from the Hammer.

Back in the moment, the god of Thunder stood closest in front of the table, staring at her with wide eyes. Peeking around him, the rest of the Avengers held similar looks of disbelief.

Barton snorted. "Well that fucking settles it."

Thor opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it, and then finally opened it again:

"Mjolnir seems to consider you worthy enough to hold it." he finally stated.

"So, you are called Mjolnir…" said Mikan in a sing-song voice, happily stroking the Hammer, making its humming only wider. She smiled at it.

"A-Are you… Are you stroking it?" stammered Thor faintly.

"I've never seen such an artefact like this before," she explained, "it is genuinely humming at me!" Mikan smiled, before to frown slightly realizing what Thor had just told her. "When you said earlier that Mjolnir considered me worthy enough, did it mean that not everyone can hold it?" she asked, tilting slightly her head.

"This Hammer is very special, Lady Sakura. Only the worthiest beings in the Nine Realms can lift it. No one can possibly trick Mjolnir in any way. It is a real honor to be chosen by it."

"How is that even possible? Saint Steve, Barton, and Hulk can't lift it let alone my wonderful and amazing self. What makes her special?" Tony asked a bit peeved.

Mikan blushed not really knowing what to do or to say.

Suddenly, the young woman frowned. She knew that the Hammer was sensitive, but now Thor had inwardly explained her the purpose of it. This meant that her intuition was right: the artifact probably contained a fragment of the Soul Stone, which allowed it to judge beings' souls. After all Thor said it himself: it couldn't be tricked. In any way.

"I've never seen such thing before. Who forged it?" she asked him, even though she had already made her guess. _But it doesn't hurt to have a little confirmation, does it?_

"Yes. Mjolnir's creator was a very talented and powerful Sorcerer, called Allice. He gave it as a present to the Allfather."

Mikan tensed, stuck on the word "was". She tried not to feel, and of course not to seem, too disappointed. If she had been given the chance to meet the creator of the Alices, and particularly of the Nullification and Stealing ones, it would be so much easier for her to better understand the situation she was in.

"If I may ask, did you say just "was"? I thought that Asgardians were immortals." she tried to push her luck a little bit.

"Well, we are indeed, but he was killed by Thanos." Thor stopped as he saw all the color drained from her face. "Are you alright Lady Sakura?"

"Yes… yes, I'm sorry, it is just – it's my back. It's still quite hurting me.," she lied. _Lamely_. "I don't really feel well. Can we possibly continue this discussion later or tomorrow?"

The Avengers looked at each other, nonplussed. No one had believed the now trembling woman in front of them. But, they did as she requested. After all, they needed time to process everything they'd learned too anyway.

When only Thor remained in the confinement capsule, Mikan walked silently toward him and handed Mjolnir back to him. When he understood that she wasn't going to tell him anything, he only nodded to her before leaving the room.

Mikan, now alone in her capsule, headed toward her bed with shaking legs.

She had now established for a very long time that she was a very unlucky person. One might say a living magnet for trouble! Just leave it to her to always find a way or another to be brought into the most awkward, impossible and dangerous situations.

_'This is bad, really bad! So bloody freaking bad!'_

Thanos was in the possession of the Soul Stone. The Mad Titan, the Intergalactic Conqueror, the most feared being in the whole Nine Realms, was in the possession of an Infinity Stone. She had to face three problems now:

1- Allice was the last and only registered owner of the Stone, she was quite sure of it. If Thanos had taken the time to kill him by himself, it only meant that it was to gain the Soul Stone. And surely, he wanted to possess more than one. _'Is he the threat that I'm bound to face? The one who is going to try to reunite the six Gems?'_

2- Loki had been under the control of someone who possessed both Mind and Soul Stones. This meant that Thanos was the one who controlled him. From what she had heard, the Avengers had discovered the Mind Stone inside Loki's Scepter… It also implied that Thanos was aware that at least one Infinity Stone was on Earth since he sent Loki, and that he had already been in the possession of two Infinity Stones. Now he knew that at least two of the precious gems were there. But since Loki failed him... _'How long will it take before he chose to come collects them by himself? Will we stand a chance against him?'_

3- She may have made a mistake by helping Loki._ 'Did Thanos sense the connection shatter?'_ Certainly_. 'How will he react to this? Is my secret endangered?'_

Mikan sighed, there was only one person who could give her some responses to her questions, and he was only two cells away.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	5. Little Game:

**Chapter 5: Little Game:**

When Mikan teleported herself into Loki's cell, she found him comfortably seated on the edge of his bed, the book in his hand no longer the focus of his attention. She could feel his curiosity, over-confidence and self-contentment humming in the air. If anything, it all only made him look more suspicious. _'Was he expecting another visit from me?' _Mikan wondered, slightly confused.

"Two visits in one day? I must say that I really appreciate the attention." he smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

_'Here we go.'_ thought Mikan with an expressionless face. She would have to be persuasive and charming enough to get to him.

"I have to admit that I am a curious person. If something or someone takes my interest, I do like to investigate fully and personally." she practically purred the last word.

True to her words, Mikan took a better look at him. Loki was a tall man, well god, Asgardian or Jotün, whatever… and was at least two heads taller than her. He wasn't as muscular as Thor, rather slim, with svelte shoulders, but Loki was still well built and Mikan knew that he possessed physical abilities far superior to humans. However, none of these special attributes was his principal asset. Indeed, she knew that his influence rather laid on both his charismatic personality and his incredible wit.

Yes, Loki was a very beautiful man and he was perfectly aware of it. With his clever, cold and observing eyes, of the brightest shade of green she had ever seen, his harmonious and perfect features, his pale and elegant face, and his raven hair… she understood quite easily why so many people had fallen for his lies or just simply, for him. But it was without counting on Mikan's knowledge on how to deal with charismatic, manipulative and dangerous men.

She was going to enjoy this.

"If it means I earn the pleasure of your company, then investigate away." Loki's smile had a dangerous and seductive edge.

Mikan smiled earnestly in return before pulling the lone chair over in front of his bed and sat cross-legged on it. Close enough so their knees were only few inches apart.

"Tell me Loki, you seem to be pretty interested by me: from the instant I stepped in this room I've felt your spiritual presence in my capsule. However, you see…" Mikan leaned closer to him, enough to invade his personal space, as if to let him in on the confidence, "… the feeling is kind of reciprocated."

Loki's gaze turned predatory. Testing Mikan's limits, he leaned toward her, closing the already little space between them, so their faces were nearly touching. She could even sense a lock of his raven hair brushing lightly against her exposed collarbone. She took it for what it was: an intimidation tactic. Mikan remained calm and composed, refusing to back away too easily, she raised her chin up and looked him straight in the eyes. This earned her a small amused smile from the Asgardian Sorcerer. "What do you suggest we should do about our mutual interest in each other, then?" he whispered, his lips now brushing seductively against the sensitive flesh of her ear.

Mikan didn't back away even if every cell of her body was screaming her to do otherwise, didn't show signs of any possible fear, or pleasure. Instead, she pretended to reflect on his question.

"What about starting to do things civilly? No more spying on each other?" she finally proposed.

Loki clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"But it remains the best way to find the juiciest secrets about the person of interest." he countered as he pulled slightly away, to catch her in the eye again. He continued, "Do you happen to have any that could _entertain_ me, dear Lady Sakura?"

"Oh, I have _plenty_ of those." Mikan's smile only grew wider when Loki's evergreen eyes glimmered with a renewed sparkle of interest. "However, I'd rather keep them to myself for the time being. We are not that close _yet._" Then, Mikan withdrew slightly away from him, increasing the distance between them. Yet, her soft smile was inviting, baiting him to close the gap once again.

However, Loki didn't grasp her invitation right away. For a few seconds, his eyes lingered on the details of her face as he took his time to simply study her. He had always been very gifted when the matter came to guess other's feelings, dispositions, ambitions and weaknesses. It was one of his best assets. Yet, the woman seated patiently in front of him was truly hard to read. Even when he locked eyes with her, her mental wards were too strong for him to penetrate them without forcing his way in. He needed to learn to know her better and was curious about her mysterious powers. He was sure that she was his exit ticket and knew better than to foolishly believe she would risk coming to him out of mere curiosity, or with the sole intent to entertain him. _'She needs me.'_

"Well, you seem to have some idea about how we could help remedy that." Loki observed.

"Indeed." Mikan nodded with a small smile. "Why don't you simply start calling me by my name?"

"_Satsuma._" Loki complied.

It was with a small smirk that he watched all the colors being drained off of Mikan's face as she sucked in a sharp breath, too surprised by the use of her True Name to bother keeping a straight face. Confirming his suspicions, her reaction, he noted, was proof that she knew enough about magic to understand what this meant.

Mikan opened her mouth, he assumed to ask him how he knew her True Name, but Loki beat her into it:

"I though you would have known that a Sorcerer of my experience should be able to read it, wouldn't you, _Mikan_?"

Mikan couldn't help the shivers that ran down through her spine as Loki's velvet voice whispered her name, rolling it through like a fine wine over his tongue. However, she thought _'Two can play this game, darling!'_

"I guess I should have." Mikan conceded with a small nod. "But I'd prefer it if you just call me Mikan. After all, True Names wield powerful magic. Don't you think, _Hveðrungr_?" It was with a smug smile that Mikan watched Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise as his smirk had suddenly been wiped off his face. "Did I spell it correctly?" Mikan inquired innocently.

Loki looked at Mikan with new eyes, realizing that he had made the mistake of underestimating the young Midgardian facing him. He couldn't help but wonder if her powers allowed her to read his mind too. As he strengthened his mental wards, he noticed that Mikan had slightly pursed her lips in disappointment.

"How far did you make it past them?" Loki asked, more impressed by her abilities than maddened by her attempts to read through him.

"Don't worry, I simply hovered above the surface of your wards. I wouldn't have risked to venture any further: you would have noticed my presence right away. Not that I think I could have made it past them anyway." Mikan admitted.

"Tsk, tsk!" Loki lectured her mockingly. "What happened to no spying on each other?"

"My bad..." Mikan sighed as she pretended to play along. "But aren't you the one who started it?" she reminded all too sweetly.

"Ouch, touché!" Loki chuckled as he admitted his defeat for this once. "So, _darling_, do you have any other suggestions in mind?"

Mikan nodded as she asked cheerfully, "Tell me, Loki, what about a little game?" When she spotted the sparkle of interest in his eyes, she smiled and tilted her head. "A truth for a truth: It will be fair since both of us can't be lured by any lies. You can set the rules if you want."

He smiled, amused, _'Why not? She truly is a daring one, not that I would complain. It's far more interesting that way'_. He thought as he straightened his position on the edge of his bed.

"Fine. What about five questions each? Each day, only one pass will be allowed. If one of us choose to pass a question, this person will either have to do something the other wants him to do or respond to two other questions instead. Do you want to add anything else?"

"Yes. Asking the same question twice won't be allowed, as for any request that will ensure your escape from this cell, or simply endanger the world's security."

_'__She is also smarter than she looks.' _Loki realized appraisingly. _'However, I remain the smarter one in this room. I will find my way around with you darling, do not worry about that.'_

"It seems fair. You may begin, _Little One_."

"Call me Mikan, Loki. Just Mikan."

Loki lifted an amused eyebrow but made no comment.

Mikan began. "How old are you?"

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment. "I'd say 2,405. Give or take a few years."

"You're like 100 times older than me," she said more to herself than to him. "I can't say I blame you for losing track."

"You stop caring after a certain age, _Young One_. Now, my turn. How did you discover your '_Alice'_?"

"You know I have quite the thing for getting in trouble: When I was in my fourth grade, I met a girl named Hotaru. They say that opposites attract, and I think that it is true. At first, I disliked her for being so blunt and for keeping such a serious attitude all the time. But we eventually became best friends. We cared deeply for each other, even though she wasn't one to show it… While I was always cheerful and outgoing, Hotaru is the rational and brutally honest one: One day, she was suddenly transferred to the Alice Academy and since I was only 9 back then, I didn't really think twice when I ran away from home to go after her. I, then, literally ran into Narumi-Sensei, who realized that his Alice didn't work on me. The rest is history."

When she was done, Mikan smiled inwardly. Even after all what happened afterwards, she still couldn't bring herself to regret it. It was only after telling this to Loki, twelve years after the event, that she fully realized it. The latter, who was still observing her with his calculating eyes, just nodded her to ask her next question.

"How did you learn to use magic?"

"I've learned the Art of Magic from my mother who had learned it herself from a very powerful Sorcerer, whose name was Allice. I think that you already know few things about him since Thor told you about Mjolnir."

Loki chuckled then leaned forward and spoke.

"I have to admit _Mikan_, that I was truly bored to death before your arrival in the Helicarrier. Since then, you have never failed to entertain me. Especially earlier, the faces they pulled were priceless!"

Thinking back to her faux attack, the Avengers' frustration and their reaction at her being able to lift Mjolnir, Mikan couldn't help but chuckle herself. It wasn't supposed to be funny. But it was.

As she felt a strong wave of self-contentment emanating from him, Mikan felt quite nonplussed. Was he genuine or did he thought that he was having her? Suddenly, it hit her. Loki, who didn't want to recognize anymore Odin or Thor as family, still loved his adoptive mother enough to let inwardly his affection towards her slip. Was it an attempt to divert her attention away from it?

"My turn." his voice brought Mikan back from her wondering thoughts, she paid now full attention to him. "Were you lying earlier when you said you didn't own this Stealing Alice?"

He didn't need any other kind of confirmation, as he saw her eyes widen and her body go still. Mikan just looked blankly and distantly at him before finally nodding her head. Nevertheless, she didn't allow Loki time to dwell on the matter as she jumped in with her next question, "Why are you kept prisoner on Earth and not Asgard? Asgard seems like it would be more capable in keeping you contained. Yet, S.H.I.E.L.D chose to rely on Earth. Why?"

Her gaze was penetrating and so very much like Heimdall's. He didn't like that.

"I am here because of my crimes against the good people of Earth."

His voice was saccharine and his smile was worse.

"I wanted the unofficial reason."

"I was banished for the security of Asgard. The one I served may retaliate for my failure to conquer Earth. Odin doesn't want Asgard in the crossfire."

"He sounds very honorable – leaving us to fend for ourselves despite the fact that your master will destroy all of the Nine Realms."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't answer this question, it would be against the last rule of our game." responded Mikan calmly.

Loki's jaw tightened but he let it go. Instead, he leaned, if even possible, closer to her, their noses quasi touching, his eyes trapping hers inside them. He finally cracked a cold smirk and she couldn't hold back a shiver.

"Isn't it curious that someone who craves so much for company would choose a life of loneliness instead of returning to her loved ones? It seems that you are struggling with your own self. And please, _darling,_ spare me the _'I-want-to-protect-them-from-me'_ nonsense, would you? _Mikan_, you may be familiar with this saying: _'The eyes are the mirror of the soul and reflect everything that seems to be hidden.' _and by the Norns your hazel irises are full of secrets! Still, this doesn't prevent me from reading the shame buried deeply into them. So, tell me _Little One_, what did you possibly do that you are so ashamed of?" Loki asked, his voice reduced to a murmur, smooth and cold.

The Liesmith allowed himself a satisfied smirk has he observed the instantaneous effect his words had on the mortal facing him. Caught off guard, all colors had been drained off of Mikan's face as her eyes grew dangerously wet. She opened her mouth to close it right away. Loki wondered if that was it, if he had finally had achieved to break her. At this instant he was sure that she was going to ask to pass this question: _'It just seems that she isn't that strong then…'_

Mikan never felt more like a coward than in this instant. Loki wasn't here for nothing. He didn't need any superpower to read her. However, she had been the one to come to him first and she just couldn't allow herself to lose a battle she had engaged on her own so quickly. So, Mikan took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, they were filled with a renewed determination.

"You ask me this question hoping it would weaken me, throw me off _my game_. But you'll have to try harder than that, Loki." her voice grew stronger as she spoke. "There is a good reason as to why I hate Fury so much. It's the same reason why Miss Granger left S.H.I.E.L.D."

Mikan sat a bit straighter in her seat. "When Natsume and I were only fourteen, S.H.I.E.L.D paid Kuonji for his services. To say the mission was dangerous would be an understatement. It's honestly a miracle that I'm even alive. S.H.I.E.L.D sent us to retrieve an artefact that was protected by a very dark, very powerful magic."

She paused, recomposing herself. "Long story short, I had to kill Natsume. There really was no way around it."

Mikan let the confession hang, watching Loki for any sign of what his thoughts may be on the matter. But his face was devoid of any and all emotion.

She wasn't expecting the god of Mischief to be moved by her story, but his complete lack of response was frustrating. He wanted her to reveal herself to him, but wouldn't even allow her the courtesy of even the smallest reaction.

"You know that quote you used has an end," she began. "_'The eyes like a mirror, they also reflect the person looking into them.'_ Though, I don't know how my eyes reflect your own image. From what I've seen, you struggle to trust anyone, are terrified of being seen as weak, and you allow your emotions to control your actions - the strongest of which is your perpetual self-loathing-"

She never got the chance to continue as Loki sprang from his bed and tackled her furiously onto the floor.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	6. Thanos' Threat:

**Chapter 6: Thanos' Threat:**

All Loki's weight was on Mikan, his hand right hand placed menacingly on her throat, while the other one imprisoned firmly her arms over her head. His icy green eyes, now turned blue, laid on her cruelly. He observed her white and bright skin pale when she understood that there was no way for her to escape for his strong grasp.

"Listen me well, wench! Don't you dare think that you can understand me!" he hissed at her. "You might be one of the most powerful of Midgardians, but you still remain as pathetic as the other ones of your kind!" Loki then smiled viciously as he sensed the shivers running through the warm, small figure entrapped under him; his fingers lingered against the naked flesh of her collarbone before curling around her neck. His grip around it tightened, although not enough to hurt her. "You are so breakable _Little_ _One_... I could crush you so easily, after making you beg for it."

Mikan was afraid of course, Loki didn't need magic to be imposing. His physical abilities were far superior to humans, she couldn't escape from him without using her Alices. Yet, both of them were very aware of the fact that she couldn't possibly escape by teleporting, he would either be brought along with her into her capsule or find his way out of the Helicarrier. Even with her Illusion and Technologies-Mastering Alice, she couldn't possibly dream to hide a possible fight between her and the Asgardian. Pulling a fight with him would ensue to her failing a plan she had prepared for three years, which wasn't an option either. Mikan sighed, she had no other choices.

"Loki, we both know that I only said the truth. Don't let your anger allow the Scepter its way back to your mind." she declared calmly, "What will you gain from it when we both know _for sure_ that Thanos is after you."

Loki stiffened at that and, after what looked like a great deal of effort on his part, demented blue was replaced by icy evergreen. Eventually Loki loosened his grip on her arms and her neck, but he didn't move from his position over her hips. Mikan didn't try to pull away either. Instead, she placed one hand over his forehead and proceeded to clear Loki out the Mind Stone's powers.

The Trickster felt a strong wave of disgust rise through his body. Although he hadn't harmed Mikan too badly, he had seriously bruised her, tackled her painfully to the floor and pressed too strongly her delicate wrists, leaving his hand marks on her.

"What makes you think that Thanos is after me?" Loki finally resolved himself to ask her quietly.

"Don't give me that, Loki. Thanos killed Allice, who was the last owner of the Soul Stone. Yet the being who was controlling you, and who sent you to bring him the Tesseract, or in other words, the Space Stone, was the owner of both the Mind and Soul Stones. It isn't hard to put the pieces altogether." Mikan sighed before explaining, "This morning I've released you from his grip without thinking twice about it. Which means that he is now aware that someone on Earth is able to counter him and I don't really think that the Mad Titan appreciated this. Now, at least two Infinity Stones, the Asgardian who failed him, and the mysterious being who was able to remove entirely the essence itself of an Infinity Stone out of that same Asgardian, are on Earth. What a better way to kill two birds with one stone than to come out to you Loki? All realms want you dead and he won't spare you either. In other words, Loki, I'm your only hope." Mikan stated.

Slowly, Loki removed himself from above Mikan and helped her sit down into a more decent position. For an indeterminate space of time, Mikan and Loki regarded each other, challenging, daring the second party. It was a nonverbal battle, in which each one of them was trying to impose his will. Finally, Loki spoke up.

"What are you expecting from me? For a Midgardian, you seem to be very well informed on these subjects. Am I wrong to suppose that your presence in here has something to do with the Stones?" he said, breaking the awkward silence the room had fallen into.

"Loki, few years ago, I've became aware of the existence of the other Realms and that the threat of the six Stones being reunited is to its highest. However, when I came here, I wasn't expecting Thanos to be the one chasing after them. In fact, I kind of hoped that such a thing wasn't going to happen at all." Mikan replied quietly. "As for how to respond to this threat, I've my part to do, but I've absolutely no idea if this will be sufficient. Just as for what I am expecting from you..." Mikan hesitated before continuing, "You're not someone to be easily trusted and the situation is too grave to be even more endangered by one of your schemes. " she simply stated.

"I may want to conquer Asgard and Midgard, but what would be the point of it if they are to be destroyed?" Loki countered, frustrated. "You need my help. I am the only person in your access, who knows enough about Thanos, the way he thinks and his possible plans: when he will come after the two of us, you will need this. As for what you are looking for and I am fairly certain that you are looking for something, it is obvious that it is in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D. I can help you retrieve it. Then, even though you are really powerful, it doesn't change the fact that you have no access to the other Realms. However, if you agree to rally with me, I will help go wherever you want to secure the Stones out of Thanos' reach. No one knows them better than I do." he argued.

Mikan shook her head. "I am, indeed, looking for something. Two artefacts that must be destroyed. One of them being the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Impossible." Loki almost gaped before regaining his composure on time. "It is well guarded in Odin's Vault and it is indestructible!"

"That's only what Allice wanted you all to think." Mikan replied.

She paled at her slip of tongue but didn't allow Loki much time to dwell on this information as she continued.

"Anyway, that's the reason why I can't rely on S.H.I.E.L.D. I think Fury views these artefacts as possible weapons or as a very strong power source. And, in regards to your proposition to help me, I still have no proof that you won't stab me in the back as soon as you'll lay your hands on a Stone. As long as I can't trust you, I won't involve you in this."

Loki chuckled and put dramatically a hand over his heart.

"You have wounded my already bleeding heart, _Mikan_" he sighed theatrically. "To get out of this situation, the better would still be to cooperate. Cross my heart, _darling_, I won't betray you." he laughed, a now very amused grin dancing on his lips.

Mikan couldn't help but be amazed by the quickness of his mood swings and tried not to think about how beautiful the man sitting few inches away from her was when he smiled like this. _'Stop this! Stop staring at him, Mikan. He's a mass murderer, don't forget that.'_

"Cross your heart, you say?" Mikan hummed as she tried her best to figure out a way to be able to entrust him. "This might actually be a good idea." she smiled approvingly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Loki nonplussed.

"Well, you said it yourself: _'cross my heart'_. If we find a way to make a strong magical contract then I'll be certain that you won't try to betray me." she explained carefully.

Loki's jaw tightened. Every ounce of him hated the idea. A magical contract… He had never risked contracting one before. But then again, did he really any say in this? If Thanos was truly to come after him and especially after the Stones, not only would he kill him, but both Midgard and _Asgard_ would fall under his hands and even he couldn't risk that. _'If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.'_ If the scars in his back were any proof of Thanos' twisted mind, then The Other's threats were anything but empty. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the Midgardian woman, probably way more than she needed him and she knew it. She was the only one who would possibly accept to help him, and without her he clearly had no possible way to escape from that cursed cell.

"I will do it." Loki finally agreed reluctantly.

Mikan watched him carefully; she could sense his conflicted feelings. She tilted her head and thought about her options. Now that he had agreed to it, she couldn't ignore that she was desperately in the need of someone else's help. If she could access to other Realms, she would be able to gain a better knowledge of the Stones and, maybe, she would even be offered the possibility to hide them or increase their security.

"How do you intend on destroying the Gauntlet?" Loki suddenly asked Mikan, throwing her off-guard. "This item is strong enough to wield the power of the six Gems altogether. It appears to be an impossible mission to accomplish." he observed patiently.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm not sure whether I should tell you yet."

Loki pursed his lips. He didn't like being kept in the dark about such an important matter, but he guessed that he would simply have to deal with it for now.

_'__This is only what Allice wanted you all to think.' _He suddenly remembered Mikan's slip of tongue. Except for two books that were supposed to be hidden in Midgard, one of which being already in his possession, none of Midgardian records were supposed to contain any information on the late Asgardian Sorcerer. Odin had made sure it. _'Could it be? If she managed to gather the information she needs to destroy the Gauntlet from it, then that means that she is capable to read through them.'_ Loki realized as he looked at Mikan with a renewed interest. _'One more reason to get her to rally to me.'_

"Whatever it is, you read it in Flamel's diary." Loki affirmed confidently.

Mikan paled considerably. Loki observed her jaw tighten and her eyes flash dangerously. He allowed himself a triumphant smile.

"All of Allice's lost legacy was gathered into four books. Two of them were hidden in Midgard and the others in Asgard. I would have never guessed that you actually were in the possession of one of them, let alone that you would be able to read it. You are getting more and more interesting by the second, _darling_."

"So what? You are interested in finding them, am I right?" Mikan asked rhetorically.

Excitement and adrenaline ran through her veins. She was already in the possession of one of these books and from what she had understood, if Loki knew about them, it certainly meant that he possessed at least one of them too.

"Well, not specially, I am already in the possession of three of them." Loki stated, omitting the fact that, unlike her, he wasn't able to decrypt them.

Mikan gasped faintly, not hiding her surprise when Loki, a small smirk playing on his lips, nodded down at the three book he had materialized in front of her to back up his claims. Respectively entitled _The Theory of the Seven Universes_,_ The History of the Nine Realms _and_ The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, the three books were impregnated with the same magical energy as the one emanating from _The Personal Diary of Sir Nicolas Flamel._

Hesitantly, Mikan took the closest one within her reach and carefully flipped through its pages. Satisfied, she handed it to Loki who conjured it back within his cache.

"As you may already know Allice's work on both magic and the Infinity Stones is the most accurate to this date. These books only appear when the threat of the Stones being reunited is to its highest." Loki explained.

_'__Just like my two Alices... This definitely cannot be a coincidence.'_ Mikan thought to herself as a pang of fear rose through her chest.

"What are you thinking, _Little One_?" Loki asked when he caught her blatantly staring at him.

"I think that I wasn't expect things to turn out the way they did to your cell tonight and that I am still not certain on whether I should go through with this or not." Mikan admitted sheepishly.

"What were you expecting then?" Loki asked, curious to know more about Mikan's motives.

"I came here to verify whether the one behind all this was truly Thanos or not. Unfortunately, my suspicions turned out to be true. Anyway, finding and taking care of the Gauntlet and the Necklace shouldn't take me more than two or three days. In the meantime, I'll also do some research about Bounding and Contracting Magic. I'll most surely try to come up with a better idea too. I won't risk freeing you beforehand." Mikan declared.

"It sounds like a plan to me. However, if Thor asks for Heimdall's help, I doubt that it would be sufficient." Loki reminded her.

"Heimdall won't help S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor. He is supposed to be omniscient, which means that he is already aware of the aim of my powers. If he is as wise as from what I've read, he won't tell a soul about it or he will ask your brother not intervene."

Loki's emerald eyes darkened at the mention of Thor. He clenched his hands into fists. As he was going to tell her what he thought about this, Mikan beat him to it:

"Yes, your _Brother_, because that what he is Loki. When Miss Granger came into my cell yesterday, I activated my Mind-Reading Alice. I can't choose just one person to focus into, so I've also heard his thoughts. I was surprised to see how much he still deeply cares and constantly thinks about you. If one of you two should complain about anything it should be him. You have only caused him endless pain in return of his endless love!", she told him sternly. "And the reason why he still suffers so much is because _he still does love you_. '_We were raised together, we played together, we fought together! Don't you remember none of that?' _Doesn't it remind you of anything? And, don't even think that you can intimidate me, Loki. In fact, if we are going to team up together, you will have to get used to this." she added as he brusquely grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him menacingly. His lips curved into a cruel smirk, as he cocked his head to the side.

Mikan had lied. Of course, she was intimidated by him, he seemed ready to eat her alive! Then again, she wasn't one to be stopped by her fears, especially when she was only facing a grown brat.

"And pray tell me _Little One_, what can you possibly knew about real pain?" he whispered coldly, his cold breath sending shivers through her body.

Mikan smirked, looking haughtily at him. As his grasp tightened painfully around her now bruised wrist, she let out a humorless and cold laugh.

"What do I know about real pain? Certainly, more than you do! So, what!? I've also been adopted, and unlike you, I've never made a fuss about it! I've witnessed my parents dying in front of me, being as helpless as a twelve years old child can be! Tell me Loki, where are your parents? ALIVE in Asgard. And don't give me that 'they-are-not-my-parents' bullshit. They have raised you for 2405 years for God's sake! Earlier you called Frigga '_Mother'_, which means that still consider yourself _her son_! My grandfather, the man who adopted me, let himself die from sadness, thinking that I was dead. When I came back to see him, it was already too late. He died alone, and I wasn't even given the chance to tell him how much I was grateful for everything he did for me, how much I love him or even just say goodbye. You still don't know this pain Loki, but you are heading straight toward it! I had to end the life of someone who meant the world to me: you're lucky that you didn't achieve to kill your brother, because I'm pretty sure that then you would have found out how it feels. Again, you are the one _imposing these superficial sorrows_ to yourself. I may have suffered from countless physicals tortures, but the heart's and mind's injuries were the most painful ones. Yet you are the one who asked for it! The worst is to have no choice over your own life Loki. I have been taken the chance to live mine twelve years ago. But you, you are wasting yours for nothing! You are fully aware of it and this is the reason why you hate yourself so much!" Mikan stopped as she sensed Loki releasing her wrist, her hazel eyes now full of unshed tears. "You keep hurting people around you, and destroying the most beautiful things for no reasons. But you still remain free. Free to change your life, free to be happy again, free to stop acting like a spoiled brat whining for attention! I'm heading back to my capsule. I'm coming back tomorrow, until then I hope that you will fully understand that I'm not going to associate myself with someone who will try to hit me each time I'll only state the truth!" she snapped.

Now, Mikan just wanted to flee from his cell. It was too full of his personal turmoil. _Frustration, Anger, Hatred, Self-Hatred, Shame, Loneliness, Pain_… As he wasn't touching her or even looking at her, she took this opportunity to go back to her capsule. Putting him back to his place by confronting him with her own personal experience had just been too painful.

When she sat on her bed, Mikan felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. She was shaking. Until confronting Loki, she hadn't realized the seriousness of the situation. Now an immense fear was building inside her as she understood that Hotaru, Luca, Christine and all the persons she had ever cared about would be exposed to that threat. The sole thought of it made her shiver because she knew that she would never stand a chance of winning against such a powerful being.

Mikan had never felt as lonely as when she had been in Loki's presence. Even though she had kept her barriers strong and firm in front of him, the young woman had never felt so weak in her life. She felt so tired and so unsure of herself. If she wanted to secure the Stones out of Thanos' reach she would have no other choices than to ally with the god of Lies and Mischief. Would she be able to handle this? She strongly doubted it.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	7. The Infinity Gauntlet:

**Chapter 7: The Infinity Gauntlet:**

Inside her capsule, Mikan sighed, her mind awash. She had spent a sleepless night thanks to Loki's own turbulent emotions. They were frightening as well as pitiful, but the power she felt - that was terrifying.

Mikan was too much of a coward to activate her Mind-Reading Alice to initiate her quest. If she did from her cell, she would have to expend it to the entire ship, which was a rather daunting endeavor.

The cameras and all her environment forgotten, Mikan was obvious to her awful physical state. Her eyes were red from crying, dark bags had formed underneath and her detached hair seemed to gain a life of its own as it always did when she was truly upset.

After a long night of indecision, the Alice had finally come to the conclusion that she couldn't and wouldn't associate herself with Loki. It was now clear to her that it would be the most stupid and careless decision ever. The Liesmith, as persuasive as a man could be, had been too close to fool her into releasing him out of his imprisonment. Loki was undeniably more dangerous than she had initially thought. Underestimating him was a mistake she wouldn't repeat twice and, if this meant that he had to spend the rest of his eternity in a cell, then she was OK with it. Her only problem was that Loki should have been held and guarded in Asgard as his sole presence on the Earth endangered its inhabitants.

It was now urgent and necessary to move him out of the Earth and preferably all the Stones on it too. But how was she supposed to manage to do this? After all, she still had to get rid of the Infinity Gauntlet and the Necklace of Black Pearls. Although the Gauntlet was her priority, destroying The Necklace would allow her to rest in peace and avenge Natsume's death as it contained the same dark spirit that had possessed his body and forced her to take him down.

Unlike the Gauntlet, Mikan had no idea on how she was to destroy the Necklace, but she now knew where she could find the needed information for it. When analyzing Hermione's thoughts, she had seen something quite similar to it as the bright witch was comparing the weights of threats Mikan and Loki were to the one she had experienced with a certain Voldemort wizard. Maybe she could manage to find her way to the Wizarding Society and ask her for help? But beforehand, she still had to retrieve the two artifacts from S.H.I.E.L.D.

As she knew that their location wasn't the kind of information that were findable by hacking a data-base, she would have to use of her powers on Fury.

Mikan tied her long hair and prepared herself mentally to get into the battle. She still didn't feel ready to face this, but, as always, it didn't matter. She had to do it, and she would, because if she didn't, no one else would. Leaving a clone in her cell, she easily achieved to sneak out of her confinement capsule as she had activated the Invisibility and Technology-Mastering Alices to go unnoticed. Pausing her eyes one last time on Loki's capsule, their eyes locked for an instant and her heart skipped a beat.

"Goodbye, Loki.", pausing, Mikan hesitated before adding, "This is a farewell."

Surprisingly, she sensed no rage, surprise or outrage emanating from his evergreen eyes. Instead, they were shining with mocking disbelief and mere amusement. Mikan opened her mouth to ask him what was so funny before choosing to ignore him. As she excited the compound, she could sense his eyes silently following her all the way long.

With an uneasy feeling, Mikan shook her head and brought her attention back to her initial mission. She wanted to make it quick, so she could get rid of at least one of her problems. Knowing that where the Avengers were, Fury would certainly be not too far, Mikan started looking for them. Walking through the infrastructures of the Helicarrier, she finally spotting Thor and kept following him.

* * *

Loki watched Mikan leave with a small smile. She was more of a challenge than her semblable, or rather unique in her own way. Almost endearing, yet as cunning and sharp as a knife. Though he hadn't that much time to properly observe her enough to judge her completely, Loki already admired her unflinching will. Like a rose, to gather her he would have to be careful not cut himself in the process. _'I have already made this mistake last night. I won't allow it to happen again.'_ He could still feel the bitter taste of every truths she had thrown to his face, reminding him of his failures, pain and loneliness. The worst part? Her hazel eyes had neither shown fear nor bravery: they had been full of accusations and empathy. She had seen through his façade and touched the man in pain inside him, the same weakling he had tried to hide from everyone and particularly from himself. He had to make sure such thing wouldn't happen again.

He had had the whole night to reflect on their exchange, which had led him to conclude that he hadn't much to worry about. He was now confident that when the time would come, she would have to find the courage to face him again as they shared more interests that she had initially thought. Indeed, noticing that her powers, _Alices_, were derived from Asgardian Magic, Loki had quickly put two and two together: she was a part Allice Hönirson's legacy.

Loki stood up and reached for the three books posed on his table: _The Theory of the Seven Universes_, _The History of the Nine Realms_ both written by Allice himself and an annotated copy _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Each of them, priceless but alas magically encrypted, sealed secrets, spells and knowledge that could unleash incommensurable power. Knowledge that would eventually trigger _her_ curiosity.

All Loki needed was patience. _'What better than to beat your enemies and make them think they won?'_ He had the upper hand in a game way bigger than everyone thought. To think that a simple cage would arrest him had been everyone's biggest mistake.

* * *

Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Tony were intently observing the footage on the screen below. They were all grouped around the computers board. It happened in an instant. Mikan who had been sleeping peacefully was up, awake, and practically (literally) pulling the hair out of her head.

"She's playing with us," Agent Romanoff hissed.

"She is able to lift Thor's Hammer" pointed out Steve, "I think that we can trust her, especially when even us aren't able to do the same."

This earned him an eye roll from Tony, even though Bruce nodded his agreement with Steve. His Hulk instincts told him that the woman was trustable.

"Then why is she hiding things from us? It is evident that she isn't a real prisoner and it's really starting to piss me off! It feels the same as it did with Loki last month! I don't think that the Hammer choice should influence us too much. As long as we are not aware of her plans, we have to be cautious."

"Tony is right. We still don't know how much influence she had over us, we have no idea of all the abilities she has, and we aren't even completely certain she isn't working for someone else either. She can heal herself even when she is unconscious, which make her a very resistant opponent. She is also able to take anyone's appearance and is also able to create very realistic illusions, abilities which make her even harder to be caught. Her clones are very powerful… Hell! She is even able to counter Granger's magic! How do you want us to trust her?" Natasha fought.

Thor chose that instant to enter in the room, all heads turned to him. Mikan, who was also there, tried to be as discreet as it was humanly possible.

"What is going on? What have I missed?"

"Well we just have discovered that our new prisoner has been playing with us since the beginning." Natasha stated coolly.

Thor froze. This woman, Mikan Sakura, reminded him way too much of Loki to his own liking, but Heimdall had been very clear about it, they had nothing to fear from her.

Mikan cringed and kicked herself mentally. How could she have been so stupid! She hadn't realized the scale of her mistake. It would be now very difficult for her to gain back their trust, if trust there had ever been... She would have to not drawn in even more attention that she had already had. She didn't want to make them her enemies.

"Lady Sakura is not an enemy. I went to Heimdall, he comforted me about her. In fact, he said that he had been keeping an eye on her for a long time. We do not have to worry about her." Thor nodded as he made his point clear.

Mikan felt a wave of gratitude run through her. She looked up to the ceiling and gave one of her brightest smiles, hoping it would reach Heimdall, and mouthed him a silent _'thank you.'_ Unknown to her, the omniscient Asgardian smiled back at her_._ It was all she needed, to have at least one person who trusted her. Mikan kept herself from crying again. _'Yes, I can do it and I will. For Natsume and everyone else. I was burdened with this task. As the owner of the Two Alices it is my duty to accomplish it. Failure is not an option!'_

Natasha, who didn't seem to be very convinced by it, just sighed and let it go. Thor gave a blind trust to this man. Now that he had told him to do so, there was no way that Thor would interfere if Mikan Sakura was to do something. Bruce and Steve didn't seem to want to ask for more too, and already trusted the girl... And as for Tony, he would remain a bit vigilant but nothing more.

Steve sighed. He understood why Natacha had a hard time trusting Mikan Sakura. They had recognized in this child, both the stature of a soldier and a spy. She didn't seem to pay attention to her own stance, but it was so evident… She held her chin always up, her chest out, shoulders back and her stomach in. Mikan presented also a muscular body, she walked without making any sounds and had that feline grace and elegance only shared by women like herself or Natasha.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Captain asked quietly.

"Just let her be. She has a mission to fulfil and believe me, Lady Sakura doesn't need our help for it."

The latter find herself nodding in agreement but stopped as she realized how stupid she was acting. _'Focus!'_ She had to find Fury. It would be easy to get her responses by reading their minds but Mikan could no more bring herself to do it, not after she had witnessed Captain America, Doctor Banner and Thor's choice to trust her. She was too sentimental for her own good… Mikan smiled nostalgically; Hotaru and Natsume did always use to remind her of it.

Mikan shook it off again and simply listened to the Avengers talk as the topic devolved into less important matters. But the banter didn't last long - Fury entered the room with Hawkeye on his heels. It was time to get down to business.

* * *

Mikan observed distractedly the white cloud of breath that escaped from her mouth. She wasn't in the Helicarrier anymore. Her Mind-Reading and Soul Sucking Alices had proved themselves useful, revealing the location of both artifacts. The Gauntlet was kept in a highly secured base in Alaska, Excalibur, known only by the highest members of S.H.I.E.L.D, while the Necklace was stored somewhere in Africa.

The security system being less complex than the Helicarrier's, getting in and out wouldn't be that much of a challenge for her. So, her mind alert, Mikan used a clever combination of her Alices to remain unspotted as she entered cautiously the Vault guarding the Gauntlet and headed straight to it. She took her time to contemplate the dangerous artifact. It was bigger than what she had initially thought. Made of Vibranium covered by gold leaves, the Gauntlet was quasi-indestructible and irradiated a powerful energy. Each Stone had its place neatly carved with a small fragment of the Soul Stone occupying its center.

Mikan trembled as the Gauntlet quivered at the physical contact of her bare hands posed on it. Even though the vault was icy, the metal was surprisingly warm. The Alice closed her eyes and processed into removing the fragment. Soon enough, an orange light appeared of the same nature of the one that had emanated from Loki's chest; of the same shade of mandarin orange of Mjolnir's aura and of the two Alices Stones within her own body. _'Isn't it funny?' _ Mikan though as a small smile curved her lips. '_Mikan'_ meant '_mandarin_ _oranges'_, should it only be interpreted as a very strong coincidence? An irony of fate? Had the name that her father had gifted her with sealed her destiny? Yet, Mikan held it like an armor, with pride and dignity.

The young woman sensed the new weight of the fragment of the Soul Stone into the palm of her right hand. It was at least twice the size of any Alice Stone she could produce. Mikan observed it closely and couldn't help but wonder on how many pieces Allice had fragmented the Soul Stone. _'The two within my body, the one inside Mjolnir and now this one. That makes at least four of them…'_

Closing the palm of her hand over the fragment, Mikan gasped as she let her body absorb its incommensurate power. For a brief instant, she was embraced by an overwhelming feeling of pure bliss, and Mikan could have sworn she had recognized the same presence that she had felt eight years ago. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, shaken with uncontrollable spasms, Mikan fell on her knees with a helpless yelp. Her whole body ached and her breathing became more and more labored as she painfully gasped for air.

_Free! She was finally free! An empowering sensation of earned freedom overwhelmed her. But at what price? It had taken the brief release of its incommensurable power to unleash her off the chains constraining her mind and her body. _

Too shaken to understand what had just happened, Mikan whipped the tears off her face in a hurry. Embracing herself, the young woman crawled herself up into a ball and tried in a vain attempt to calm her panicked breathing. What was any of this supposed to mean? Did these memories belong to her? Had she been hallucinating the whole time?

_'__Could it be? Eight years ago, did the Soul Stone act on my desire to be set free?'_

Mikan trembled at the thought.

Eventually, after an undetermined amount of time, Mikan recomposed herself and stood up. Taking in a deep breath, she forbade herself to allow her emotions to fail her plan.

_'Put yourself together! You can do it, Mikan. You have no other choice but fulfill this mission!'_

Closing her eyes, Mikan waited for the shakiness to go away. Once she felt a satisfying level of control over her body, Mikan reached for the Gauntlet one more time. To restrain any possible collateral damage, she conjured a powerful shield around her with her Barrier Alice that would contain the concentrated energy of the process. She then used her Nullification Alice to help stabilize the very excitable Vibranium. When she felt all the Gauntlet's vibrations extinguish, Mikan activated her Corrosion Alice which was incredibly expanded by her Amplification Alice. Her mind at its highest level of concentration, she unleashed these Alices in such quantity that their destructive power became too strong even for the Vibranium to resist.

Mikan stood her ground when the Gauntlet's magic started to fight her Alices as the entire Vault shook with its powers. However, slowly but surely, Mikan's efforts overcame the spells protecting the artifact. Shattering and disappearing, the Gauntlet's bright golden color began to progressively disaggregate.

Shallowing her confusions back, the young woman allowed herself to smile proudly at the small residues of what had once been one of the most wanted Artifacts in the Universe. She felt a too short-lived wave of satisfaction rise through her body as she witnessed the success of her action. It was both a big relief and a one less burden to deal with. Though she had one more mission to accomplish and the Necklace of Black Pearls was still waiting for her.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	8. Of Politics and Manipulations:

**Chapter 8: Of Politics and Manipulations:**

Harry Potter winced at the too familiar sound of Errol crashing on his kitchen window's edge. Even though he kept it wide open every morning to prevent such thing from happening, there was no helping what was left of the poor creature. With a small sigh, Harry gathered the old owl and cast few healing spells on it just in case.

As Harry gently retrieved the lettre off Errol's beak, he was surprised to recognize Hermione's neat and refined handwriting. He couldn't help a frown as he noticed the red seal of the Ministry of Magic. _'This must serious.'_

_Harry, _

_Please join me at my office as soon as you will receive this letter. _

_Hermione._

This brief instruction confirmed his intuition. Following his friend's instruction, he Apparated straight in her office. Which, after all, appeared not to have been one of his brightest ideas. As he arrived, Harry was hit by the high intensity of magical energy present in the room, shaking dangerously through the air. Hermione was angry, furious and frustrated to the point that her bushy brown hair seemed to be flying around her head. Hermione's brown eyes were sending daggers to Kingsley Shacklebolt who, even though he was reputed for his calm and controlled stature, seemed to be rather angry as well.

As he heard another loud pop, Harry turned around to be greeted by Luna Lovegood, who had seemingly been summoned as well. Her violet and silvery robes, cut in a rather unconventional way, were highlighted by the charmed moon crescent necklace he had offered for her twenty-seventh birthday and a violet hat that changed color according to her interlocutors' mood. It had now taken a deep angsty red color. Harry sighed and the kind dirty blonde-haired witch smiled gently at him, clearly unimpressed by the scenery playing before them. Truth be told, Harry was kind of relieved by her presence, which rendered the perspective of being caught in the middle of an argument between Hermione and Shacklebolt less discouraging.

"This room is so full Wrackspurts! Hermione you should be wary, or they are going to make your brain even fuzzier!" stated Luna, as the tenseness in the room was to its highest.

The remark earned her a frustrated eye-roll from both Kingsley and Hermione. The latter was too furious to control her tongue, so she cautiously chose to ignore Luna's remark in order to keep herself from saying something that she might regret afterwards. Instead, she focused every ounce of her energy into winning her eying battle with the Minister of Magic.

"What's going on?" Harry asked tactfully. He knew this could last for hours: Kingsley and Hermione weren't to their first argument, and this one would certainly not be their last.

"Your friend, _Mister Potter…_," both Harry and Luna frowned at this: Kingsley was _definitely_ angry. "Has, without my or anyone else's concertation, suppressed all of our politics ties and information contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D! Do you even realize, young woman, the consequences of your act!"

Hermione sneered at Kingsley and put her hands on her hips. She had lifted an impatient eyebrow while listening to him and was obviously fuming. In fact, Harry could nearly see the smoke storming out of her nose and ears. This was so not going to end well.

"Indeed, I do. Fury is a manipulative man who is ready to use anything or anyone able to fulfill his intentions! It doesn't matter to him whether a dangerous mission is attributed to a child or an adult, as long as it is successfully achieved! I refuse to work with such an organization. After all, Fury couldn't care less about our links. He is only interested by the possible soldiers the Wizarding Society could provide him to serve his cause and fight by his side. Hell, he even sent two fourteen years old children to collect an Horcrux to cry out loud, and one of them was killed in the process!"

"Well, this is where you got it all wrong, Hermione." replied sarcastically the tall black wizard, "What you did was only an egotistical decision fueled by your own moral beliefs and your ego! With everything that is going on in the Muggle World, being in relation with S.H.I.E.L.D is currently our best way to stay well informed and to have a say on every decision taken by the World Security Council! You should be the first concerned as both your parents are Muggles!"

Harry frowned at Kingsley's accusations. He knew that his friend had been chosen to be the emissary of the Wizarding Society in the course of a collaboration with an American organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hermione had categorically refused to tell, either to him or to her husband, a single word about what she had seen during her work with the organization. In fact, Harry and Luna had absolutely no idea of whatever the hell Kingsley and Hermione were talking about. As for a Horcrux being in the possession of a muggle organization, it wouldn't be a real problem since they were wizards and stealing it from them to destroy it, couldn't be that much of a big deal. What concerned him though, was if that Fury-man knew about the nature of his possession.

"Does he know that it is a Horcrux?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione shook her head negatively.

"No, he doesn't. Fury is only aware of some of its properties since it was revealed in a Muggle incident ten years ago. They call it the Necklace of Black Pearls. S.H.I.E.L.D heard about it and decided to retrieve it. So, Fury contacted a clandestine organization of Alices, who was reputed for the abilities of its members to fulfill very dangerous missions. A woman they have currently arrested, Mikan Sakura Yukihira, and another boy were sent to do S.H.I.E.L.D's dirty job. During their mission, the boy ended up being possessed by the Horcrux and, to prevent him from killing massively the inhabitants of the village, the young girl was left with no other options than to end her friend's life." explained Hermione, her voice betraying both the anger and disgust that she felt towards Fury.

Harry and Luna exchanged a silent look as they listened discreetly to their friend. Even though they comprehended Hermione's reasoning, from what they had understood Kingsley was in the right too. Being involved with S.H.I.E.L.D would not only allow them an insight of the Muggle's World situation but it would also allow them to change the organization from the inside, or at least to prevent such things from happening again.

"You said Alices?" Luna Lovegood finally asked, whose wide eyes were gleaming with curiosity and perplexity. "My father met one once during one of his travel in Japan. He told me about them. They are able to do a lot of things that could logically only be achieved by wizards, but they have no Magic. Their power is concentrated into crystal stones that are in their body. They call them Alices Stones, if I recall correctly. Daddy had a theory that their power was linked to their souls and personalities. I remember he said that they weren't really powerful. So, why would that organization choose to send two Alices children?"

All heads turned to Hermione, intrigued by Luna's remark. The one concerned observed her friend without truly being surprised: only Luna could be aware of the existence of people like Alices without being a Muggle-born, even though she, herself, had no idea of their existence before being introduced to Mikan Sakura.

"Well, Mikan Sakura is certainly not like any of her kind. She seems to have countless Alices Stones within her body and we still have no idea if there's a limit to her powers."

"Yet, you forgot to mention the most important detail." Shacklebolt interjected, "Mikan Sakura also seems to be immune to our magic."

Harry unwittingly gulped and even Luna appeared to be unsettled by the thought of having to face a potential enemy in front of whom they appeared to be seemingly powerless.

"So…" Harry started cautiously, "How should we face the situation?"

"I am not to give up on a partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D." assured strongly Kingsley, completely ignoring the protesting sounds that escaped from Hermione's mouth. "And, since _Ms. Weasley_ has decided to quit her work as emissary, I have no other choice than to find someone else to fit the job." the politician paused, his sharp brown eyes analyzing meticulously Harry and Luna. Finally, Kingsley lifted an appreciating eyebrow. "Am I wrong to affirm that you are interested in taking it?"

Harry only nodded silently; his evergreen warm eyes full of a newly found determination. Meanwhile, Luna frowned, wondering as to why she would be given this opportunity too.

Harry could tell that Luna had been taken by surprise since her usually unblinking eyes had blinked twice at Shacklebolt proposition.

"I understand for Harry, but why me?"

"There is one more thing that you need to know. One part of Mrs. Weasley's job was to study Loki's and more generally Asgardian Magic. Until now, none of our spell is powerful enough to be effective against it. This is the reason why I want you to take over her researches as no one here doubts your capacity to…" Shacklebolt paused to find a polite way to formulate his thoughts, "…think outside the box."

Luna nodded, pleased by his explanation. Her naturally wide eyes were now glimmering with a sparkle of excitement, eager at the challenging idea of facing said Asgardian.

"I also need you two to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D's base constantly. You will make us a weekly report on the information you'll gather. I will ask of Fury to integer you within the Avengers' ranks. I am expecting from you to keep a close eye on him, but especially on Loki and Mikan Sakura." explained Kingsley.

Hermione sighed, as she knew that any of her efforts to make them change their decision would be pointless. Resigned, she was yet comforted by the fact that it was Harry and Luna who would be taking over her job. After all, if anyone could change S.H.I.E.L.D from the inside, it was them.

The blond witch reported her attention to Kingsley and asked in a dreamy sing-song voice: "When do you want us to get in there and can you please give us more details about what you want us to do of the Horcrux in their possession?"

"Pack up your things and wait for me to owl you. I will need to contact Furry first. Don't worry about the details, I will send you a charmed parchment with everything that you will need to know."

"Alright then, it's settled." agreed Harry.

Without any more reason to stay inside Hermione's office, the two friends waved her goodbye before to Disapparate, heading straightly to their respective houses. Kingsley only nodded curtly to the brightest witch of her age, before to head back to his own office. Now, all he had to do was to contact Fury and to explain him the situation. The British Minister of Magic had no intention to make any concessions and he knew that the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't refuse two powerful wizards joining his ranks.

* * *

Mikan had still few kilometers to cover before arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D's secret base named the Sandbox. Again, getting in wouldn't be that much of a challenge. She was going to be quick; all she needed was to take the Artefact and disappear just as soon as she had appeared in the vault.

The young woman concentrated herself on the mental picture she had of her destination, activated a strong Barrier and teleported herself into the vault in which the Necklace of Black Pearls was guarded.

To her surprise, she appeared in front of two other persons: a man with raven hair, whose warm evergreen eyes were covered by round glasses, accompanied by a woman with long dirty blond hair and wide silvery eyes. They immediately pointed their wands towards her, ready to aim fire as the Necklace was levitating between them. It seemed they had come there for the same reason. Quickly regaining her composure, Mikan raised her hands up, in a pacifistic motion as she came to the conclusion that fighting them wouldn't be necessary.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, I came here with the same purpose: to destroy the Necklace of Black Pearls. You are Hermione Weasley's friends, aren't you?" tried tactfully the young Alice.

"How do you know Hermione's real surname?" asked Harry warily, suspicious of the Alice woman's intention.

"You, Wizards, have Legilimency right? Well, I possess the Mind-Reading and the Telepathy Alices, they are less efficient and complex than your spell, but they are still as useful. I used them the day your friend came to my capsule." explained Mikan with a casual and detached attitude that could have rivaled with Luna's.

"What makes you think we'll believe you so easily?" queried Harry, still dubious of the stranger's words. He frowned as the young woman gave him a friendly and carefree smile.

"You don't have to believe me. Yet, I would like to point out the fact that I had the very intention to find a way or another to get in contact with your kind, so I could hand it over to you. Ms. Weasley was thinking about similar things the day we met. As long as it is destroyed, it doesn't matter to me who's gonna do it." Mikan shrugged.

"I don't think that she's lying, Harry." stated Luna. "In fact, I think that she's like me."

Mikan nodded along, "Indeed, I can see them too." she confirmed.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Auras." they replied in unison. The two women exchanged a small complicit grin.

Smiling kindly at Harry's confusion, Mikan titled her head to the side and observed him carefully.

"You see, your friend and I have earned in our life the special ability to observe the world in a completely different way. To us, everything is a blur of colors and lights, for every object, every being, does emanate a specific light and aura. It allows us to see deeply in the truth and nature of every beings."

"That's the reason why people like us always seem dreamy and detached to the real world to the others, when, in fact, we are looking at its deepest." Luna added.

Harry observed them, puzzled. Oddly, he wasn't that surprised by Mikan's explications: Luna had always been a very observant person, who was able to see in the deepest of someone's soul. '_Then, maybe Wrackspurts, Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, and all those creatures, are only their ways to describe the vibes, auras and all that kind of stuff that only them are able to observe…' _Harry wondered. He watched Mikan Sakura and Luna beam simultaneously at each other, in a private way, that only the two of them could have understood. The twenty-eighth years old man sighed, amused by their extravagance: _'And a knew weird friendship has seen the day!'_ he thought.

A playful sparkle twinkled in Mikan's hazel eyes as she noticed Harry's surprised expression and his slight amusement at the situation. Then, gaining a more serious expression, Mikan affirmed: "Like I've already told you: as long as this thing is destroyed, it doesn't really matter to me who will do it."

"Then don't worry about this. I know how to take care of these. At twelve, I destroyed one without being aware of its nature. I have destroyed and helped to destroy seven others afterwards." explained Harry, voluntarily omitting the fact that he had been one himself, "Horcruxes can only be destroyed if their containers are destroyed beyond repair. The venom of a basilisk, the killing curse, the Fiendfyre or the Sword of Gryffindor are the only confirmed magical ways to destroy them. We do have a basilisk's fang with us and we were about to use it just before you came."

Mikan nodded and watched as Harry plunged the Basilisk's fang into the Necklace. Almost immediately, Mikan felt a strong and aggressive wave of spiritual energy directed at them. Instinctively, she activated her Barrier Alice and created the strongest shield she had ever held to protect herself and her two companions, who had now taken a position of defense, back to back. The blast waves were very powerful and the entire structure was shaking.

"What should we do? We can't just teleport and let the Horcrux here!" cried Harry trying to cover up the loud noise.

"I might have a solution!" yelled the young Alice back: "I know how to confine spiritual energy, even though I've never tried doing it with such a powerful one. Just give me your basilisk's fang!"

Mikan used her Space Distortion Alice to make a small two-finger ring appear. A Sling Ring that had been gifted to her by the Ancient One. Thankfully, during her stay at Kamar-Taj, Mikan hadn't spent all her time only reading books. Indeed, the Ancient One had proposed to tutor her the Mystic Arts. She had taught her how to withdraw power from the Personal, Universal and Dimensional energies, in order to be able to stabilize her own body, who was like she had described it: _'Your body contain too much power and is a time bomb that is going to explode soon or later. By learning how to draw power from the three different categories of Magic, you will be able to strengthen your body.'_

Mikan took the new appeared Sling Ring and wore it on her left hand. She then traced her right hand in a circular pattern, while focusing on her desired destination: The Mirror Dimension, a parallel dimension ever presents but undetected. Mikan hadn't forgotten the Ancient One's warnings _'You don't want to be stuck in here without wearing your Sling Ring.'_

Harry gaped in surprise as the first portal Mikan had conjured enclosed itself around the Necklace, making it vanish from the vault.

"There is something that I wanna to try, but for that I'll need your basilisk's fang. To achieve it safely, I am going to fight it in another dimension. Don't worry, what happens there won't affect this world." Mikan explained quickly to Harry and Luna.

Harry shook his head, still startled by the strange nature of the Magic Mikan Sakura had just used in front of them.

"We are coming with you." he said firmly.

"We can't follow her there, Harry. The Mirror Dimension is very dangerous for people like us who have never been trained to enter it." sighed Luna. She then gently took the fang from Harry's hands and handed it over to Mikan. "Just be careful.". The Alice nodded silently at her, drew another portal and entered in the Mirror Dimension.

As always, the scenery was the space distorted version of the room in which she had drawn the portal. It would have taken her a little while to find the Horcrux if it hadn't taken the initiative to assault her first. Her flexibility and her Barrier Alice alloyed Mikan to dodge each of its attacks skillfully.

Just as it had already tried to do previously, the dark spirit inhabiting the Necklace kept attacking her at an astounding rate. Powerful waves of spiritual energy were mercilessly thrown towards her, never reaching their constantly moving target. _The best defense is attack._ It was a universally acknowledged strategic principle of war and the dark spirit inhabiting the Necklace was hanging on it.

Mikan's patience started to waver as she realized that this could last forever if she didn't quickly change her strategy. As she activated her Doppelganger Alice, the entire room was filled with countless clones, all protected by her strong and unbreakable shields. She doted each one of them with a fang whose venom had been powered by her Amplification Alice.

It was now her turn to take the offensive.

Her clones were too strong and well protected for the spiritual's attacks, and, if some were hit by the blows, the others did find their ways to the Horcrux, stabbing it repeatedly with the basilisk's fangs. Mikan kept this sustained rhythm for an indefinite period of time, to the point that she would not have been able to say whether twenty minutes or hours had passed before finally being able to witness some results to her efforts.

Progressively, the Horcrux's spiritual resistance started wearing down as Mikan had added her Corrosion Alice to the effect of the basilisk's venom.

It was only then that she noticed the darkish black marks that had started to cover her pale skin.

_'Shit! I overused my Alices. If I don't end this fast, I am going to lose control over then!' _Mikan realized as she cursed under her breath.

Waiting no further, the young woman imprisoned the Horcrux inside a strong and unbreakable barrier, so it would contain all the evil curses protecting the Horcrux. Now that the Necklace of Black Pearls had been weakened enough, Mikan used all her remaining strength to turn it into ashes.

Everything was a confused blur of color and darkness. The young woman inhaled, coughing uncontrollably as she struggled to breath. She was hurting everywhere, each of the dark marks covering all her body. Shaking and panting, Mikan willed herself into drawing another portal.

Collected her last forces and passed through the portal, which enclosed itself behind her, without noticing the foreign magical presence that deflected her initial direction. As she collapsed, she didn't see Loki catching her unconscious body, confused by her state and her sudden apparition.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	9. Iron Will:

**Chapter 9: Iron Will:**

Every known muscle of Mikan's body was hurting like hell; a groan escaped from her lips. The young woman tried to open her eyes, a task which revealed itself to be more painful than expected. She had to blink several times before being able to correctly focus on her surroundings and froze, horrified by the unexpected scenery that came to her sight. Mikan was in a place unknown to her, laying on a stranger bed with her body was only covered by a poor excuse of a robe, that revealed way too much skin for her liking or rather that covered nearly none of it! The young woman shivered and turned her head to the source of the cool breeze that had passed by; her eyes landed on an open window from which she could observe _three suns_. Wherever she was, it was obviously not on Earth.

The Alice felt herself start to panic: she was practically naked, had no idea of where she was, who could have brought her in another Planet, Realm or Dimension, she was still too weak to hope to escape from any possible enemy and the last thing she could remember was herself destroying Herpo the Foul's Horcrux and losing all the hell of control over the Corrosion Alice. At this point of her list, Mikan examined her body only to conclude that nearly all the dark marks covering it had faded. Even though her body was still hurting, all danger over her life had passed. Well, from the Corrosion Alice at least…

Mikan tensed at the sound of footsteps within the place. The door of the room creaked open and Mikan jolted up. When Loki's familiar features appeared, she felt herself relax and couldn't help but groan annoyedly at him.

"This wasn't the kind of expression I was waiting from you _sweetheart._" Loki smirked.

"I suppose that you did find your way out of your capsule." stated Mikan, with a hoarse voice due to her dry mouth. Yet, truth be told, she was reassured to be facing him and not someone that she knew nothing about.

"Well if you don't remember, you are the one who appeared in my cell – quite a habit of yours I have to say – your body full of a powerful energy that it could barely contain. I only killed two birds with one stone by using it to free myself and get you rid of it." he grinned wryly, too pleased with himself for Mikan's opinion.

As Loki stepped fully in the room, Mikan could see him completely. The Alice remarked that he was wearing a complete Asgardian outfit, all in leather, bearing a long dark cloak, a long staff and a gleaming horned helmet. At the last detail, Mikan snickered, making no efforts to hide her laughter. She clutched her hurting stomach as she laughed uncontrollably, her entire body shaking in hysterics. Mikan cackled at Loki's scandalized look.

"If you really wanted to impress me you should have removed this helmet, or at least have the decency to come here by yourself!"

"How did you gues– Soul?" Loki arched his brow, as he realized his mistake. The frustration of being mocked still not forgotten. Mikan couldn't hide her amusement when Loki followed her advice and removed his helmet.

"Yes, your clones radiate no feelings, no aura and are soulless. It feels just like I am facing a doll, or in your case, you are only appearing to me like some kind of hologram." explained Mikan, a small smirk still playing on her lips.

"I should have guessed it. You really have the same abilities as Heimdall…"

"I am more restricted than him. He is the only being who can sense anyone from any place of the Nine Realms. Also, he is using magic when I don't."

Mikan frowned and gained some seriousness.

"I think that we have more important matters to discuss. You would be very lovely to take me back to Earth. Loki, I wasn't in my right mind when I appeared into your capsule. It was your lucky day." Mikan said flatly.

"No, _darling_." Loki objected. He smiled at the young woman's outraged scowl. "I have every intention to keep you to myself for a while."

"Let me tell you something, Loki. Whatever it is that you are waiting from me, I won't help you, or cooperate." Mikan affirmed firmly.

"You are either not afraid of being held by me, or you have not realized the seriousness of your situation yet." Loki observed, unsure on whether he should feel impressed or insulted by Mikan's lack of fear.

"Would it have been someone else who had taken me away, I might have." Mikan admitted reluctantly. "I trust the fact that you are not the kind of man who do things without a purpose. If you have bothered yourself to take me with you, this just means that you're expecting something from me. Now the question is what it is that you want?"

"I thought that you had no intention to cooperate with me?" Loki sneered, "Why the sudden change of heart, _Mikan_?"

"I think that we have already established that I am a rather curious person and knowing what your intention are doesn't mean that I'll have to grant them." Mikan countered annoyedly.

Loki smiled at her in a private manner and Mikan couldn't help but blink as she was sure to have seen a sparkle of both desire and contentment glim briefly in his icy green eyes. Whether she had been right or not, it made her feel uncomfortable.

Mikan felt Loki's piercing gaze studying her, and, inwardly, she shivered. It was frustrating how vulnerable she was! Still too weak to move and yet practically naked. Loki was, of course, too conscious of his advantage and took his time to examine her fully. From head to toes…

The young woman lying before him was nearly colorless, her long thick hair was a real mess and her body was jagged with long, thin, sharp scars. Even though she was completely at his mercy, she still found the courage to look at him fiercely, daring him to try anything to her. Behavior that just added glory to her beauty.

Throughout the two millennials he had lived, only few women could praise themselves for attracting his attention in such manner and, now, Mikan could be counted as one of them. His attraction to the woman lying before him was real and wouldn't have been that much of a problem if Mikan Sakura, hadn't been able to sense his feelings. Loki was very conscious of how careful he had to be around her. Thankfully, he wasn't only interested in her for that very aspect. He had other plans concerning her.

Loki shook off these disturbing thoughts and reported his attention on Mikan's body, which was undeniably in a better shape than the previous days: nearly all the dark marks that covered it had disappeared, and the young woman was now able of formulating coherent thoughts. She had come a long way and even he couldn't explain how she had survived her aggravated condition. Yet, a little something was telling him that it probably wasn't the first time something similar had happened to her.

Once again, a cold breeze sent shivers down Mikan's spine. Loki frowned before materializing a blanket next to her and closing the window with sorcery. Mikan covered herself with the blanket hastily. Immediately it made her feel safer. She relaxed a bit more and failed to realize that, out of them two, Loki was the most relieved one. He would finally be able to focus his attention on the reason that had initially motivated his visit.

"Your fever has dropped, there's no more need for this now." Loki said in a soft voice, close to a whisper.

"Are you trying to tell me that you got me nearly naked close to an open window, so my fever would drop?!" she asked incredulous, obviously waiting from him to explain himself.

Mikan scowled at his shameless grin. Finally, he decided himself to clarify the situation she was in.

"Putting you here was the only remaining option I had left. It was either this or you died." Loki shrugged. "You were burning so hot that your body had reached impossible temperatures. I tried all the healing spells and brewed all the healing potions I know, none managed to drop your temperature."

"Just know that even after spending years alongside the Sorcerer Supreme, we haven't been able to find a satisfactory solution to fasten my healing process." Mikan sighed at the unpleasant reminder of her poor health. "Loki, you still haven't told me what you want from me." she then reminded him.

"When you appeared in my cell, _four days ago_…" Loki paused to let her digest this information. "Your entire body was covered by dark marks; you were burning with fever and were delirious. I freed you of enough energy to materialize us in another planet, and I spent the past three days trying to heal you. I must admit that, until yesterday, I wasn't even sure whether you would be able to make it or not. Was it the process of destroying the Infinity Gauntlet that brought you to such a state?"

Mikan shrugged and stayed vague about the subject.

"I simply overused my Alices, especially the Corrosion."

Loki waved his hand and a chair floated across the room, so he could sit in front of her without invading her personal space. From down below, Mikan couldn't help but think that his clothes suited him and particularly highlighted his tall, svelte and elegant stature. For sure, elegance was in his nature. He wanted to impress her and, even though she was reluctant to admit it, she had to admit that he did.

Catching her blatantly staring at him, Loki gave her a sly grin. Mikan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'It sucks that he is looking down at me this way and that I can't do anything to shut him down!'_ Mikan thought frustrated.

"I should be mad at you, but surprisingly I think that I don't care that much about it, I am too tired to waste my energy into that." admitted Mikan. "So, just tell me what you want from me, Loki. I know that you could have perfectly used the energy you've extracted from my body without taking me alongside with you. Yet, you did it anyway, when the only logical use you could have found in me is to free you from your cell. So, there are only two remaining options: either you want to bring me to Thanos to make up for your failure into bringing him the Tesseract, which I clearly doubt since he won't spare you anyway, or you want me to give you Flamel's diary. So, why don't you just tell me what you must tell me, and stop beating about the brush?"

"As you wish." Loki nodded with an appreciative smile. "You are already aware of the three books in my possession. Unfortunately, I am in the incapacity to read them since Allice used a magic foreign to my knowledge to encrypt them."

"And you want me to decrypt them for you." Mikan completed incredulously. "As if you could be trusted with the knowledge they contain!" she scoffed. "And, _please_, do me a favor and even don't even try to threaten me. It won't work!"

"I won't need to, _Little_ _One_. You are going to do it by your own will." promised Loki in an imperious tone. "We both know that these books only appear when the chance of the six Stones being reunited is to its highest. They might contain the knowledge you need to protect Midgard from Thanos."

Mikan tensed and glared at him. "You said it yourself. _'Might'_. There is no proof to what you are advancing." she retorted.

"I am giving you the chance to check it by yourself, am I not? All I am asking of you is a fair trade of knowledge that will benefit the both us." Loki argued.

_'__Fair my ass!' _Mikan's jaw tightened and her hazel eyes flashed dangerously. Loki was starting to seriously get on her nerves.

"I still stand firmly by my decision not to help you, Loki."

For an indeterminate space of time, Mikan and Loki regarded each other, challenging, daring the second party. It was a nonverbal battle, in which each one of them was trying to impose his will. Finally, Loki stood up.

"You are still too tired for us to have this discussion. You should rest, and then maybe you will gain some right senses."

"Then, next time make me the pleasure to come here by yourself!" scowled Mikan.

Before disappearing, Loki caught Mikan's daring eyes one more time. To come to her by himself? In his current state? It would just be his doom!

Without agreeing or making his refusal clear, Loki leaved silently the room. Mikan sighed, and way too tired to think, she fast fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	10. Seduction Games:

**Chapter 10: Seduction Games:**

Mikan had been sleeping for at least five hours when Loki materialized himself inside her room. Deeply asleep, darkness invading the room, the young woman was completely unaware of his presence.

He sat in the same position as he had earlier and took a closer look at her. She seemed at peace and looked far too innocent for her own good. It still puzzled him how she hadn't shown any signs of fear earlier and seemed rather frustrated by the situation she was in than afraid by it.

_'But, mostly, she isn't afraid of me either.'_

Loki wondered on how he should react to this fact. How insulting it was! And, though it was obvious that she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, somehow, he couldn't help but admire the calm she had shown in face of such a situation.

With the back of his hand, he caressed the sensitive skin of Mikan's naked throat. His red irises darkened. Why couldn't he simply get rid of her? _'These four days wasting my precious time to try save the life of a worthless Midgardian! Worthless? Worthless… Is she though? Am I in the position to say so after what she had achieved to do to me? After what she has turned me into?'_ Loki thought frustrated and lost. Removing that energy out of her body hadn't been priceless: unconsciously, while still being delirious, she had tried to attack him, an instinctive reaction that had worsened both her and his state. She had done enough damage to achieve breaking the spell that gave him his Aesir appearance.

Lost in his thoughts, Loki hadn't realized that a pair of hazel eyes were now watching him. With his bare and cold blue hand posed on her throat, Mikan didn't know how she was supposed to react. The young woman realized that she was in the possibility to fully sense his feelings again: pain, shame, triumph, doubts and _desire_. Mikan shivered at the last which she knew herself to be the main focus of. _'He is really here this time…' _She had no idea on whether she should be comforted by this thought or not.

"The Corrosion has had its effects on you." she finally whispered quietly. "So, this is how you look like as a Jotun…"

Mikan sensed his fingers tense over her skin. She had hit a soft spot of his, she was pretty sure of it. However, there was no anger directed at her. He just wanted to leave, so she wouldn't see his real appearance. Yet, Mikan was also sure that she didn't care that much about it. Indeed, as a grown man, Loki had to accept himself for what he was first, or no one else ever would.

"You know what Loki?" started Mikan, posing her hands over his, so he wouldn't leave before she had finished. "Asgardians are as stupid as they claim the Earthians to be. Isn't it a kind biggest flaw to believe themselves superior to all the others?"

Loki's red eyes were frowning at her as he clearly understood what she was implying.

"You can keep your sweet nonsense for someone who is willing to listen to it, _Little One_." he replied to her in a defensive mode. Mikan smiled as she already knew that he wasn't mad at her. She stroked his cold hand absentmindedly, her attention captivated by the silvery lines that were now carving his face.

"I know, Loki, I know." Mikan affirmed as she made a show of rolling her eyes at him. "You're a prideful man, one that cannot be pitied at that. I was simply stating that the racial prejudices present in Asgard are as much to blame as you are for the way you reacted after learning the truth of your adoption." she then added with a small smile, "Truth be told, I don't see much of a difference between your two appearances. I think you are as handsome in both of them."

Realizing what she had said, Mikan's cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment. Loki looked at her with sheer incredulity, obviously questioning both her sanity and the honesty of her confession. How could someone in his right senses find this monstrous form appealing?

"I didn't think that I would say this out loud, but here it is, I said it and I won't take it back. I mean, aren't you a renowned Shapeshifter? Then, you should be aware that it ain't the appearance that matters but the man inside the suit, right?" argued Mikan, unsettled by Loki's lack of self-confidence in his Jotun's form.

Puzzled, Loki stared at the young woman lying down before him. How could such simple words be an ointment to his wounded heart? Why was she so compelling to him? Why could she see right through his pain? He stayed silent and removed his hand from hers, realizing that the skin contact hadn't burned her. Mikan didn't try to stop him, her kind and warm hazel eyes observing him patiently. Loki sighed and just nodded wordlessly. Mikan smiled earnestly at him and took his hand back in hers. When Loki lifted a curious eyebrow, the brunette ignored him and activated her Stealing Alice. When she was finished, a black crystal of the darkest shade and of a rather impressive volume was laying on the palm of her left hand.

Loki's hand in hers had gained its white pale color back.

"Your body isn't used to the effects of the Corrosion Alice, and it better doesn't. It is the one that had allowed me to destroy the Gauntlet which was made of _Vibranium_. Even though you have physical abilities far more developed than humans, it will affect you just the same."

"Then… Wasn't it a reckless move of yours?" Loki mocked her gently, his eyes green again.

"What, helping my supposed kidnapper or the only person who can bring me back to Earth?" replied maliciously Mikan, earning a small grin from Loki.

"_Little One_, are you ever planning on giving me my hand back?".

Mikan nodded, slightly embarrassed, and did as he asked.

"You really do not seem to be concerned by the situation you are currently in." Loki whispered, more impressed by Mikan's carefree attitude that he cared to admit.

"I am still too tired for that."

"Well, you really should."

"I think that I am the one who should vote on that." Mikan simply countered.

"You are lucky that I have no intention of killing you, _Little One_. You seem to be seriously in lack of any instinct of survival."

"I don't. I just happen to have dealt with way worse in the past and I have had enough experiences of imprisonments to know that I don't risk much by being your prisoner."

Loki arched a curious eyebrow, encouraging her to elaborate.

Mikan straightened herself into a seated position and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder as she leaned slightly towards him.

"Not falling for it, try again." she whispered quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your little game to gain my trust, Loki. It is not working."

"And what if I am genuinely interested onto learning more about you?"

"I know that you are. Scratch the fact that it is either to find a weak spot for you to exploit or just to have a better idea of whom you think that you are dealing with."

"I think that I have already made myself a clear idea of who you are, Mikan. People of your kind tend to be overly sentimental and you are just like most of them. Except that you are more daring and do not seem to be stopped by your fears. You belong to the ones who would prioritize their loved ones' needs before their own."

"I think that I do. Sentiments may seem to be a weakness in your humble opinion, but I would describe it otherwise. It gives people strength."

As Loki's eyes silently mocked her, Mikan glared at him, daring him to deny what she had just said.

"The cleverest men are the ones who are able to recognize when they are in the wrong, Loki. This is a quality that you should learn." added softly Mikan.

Loki felt Mikan let her hand fall back to her side, taking away that comforting warm in the process. She was telling the truth; he was well aware of it. Yet, his proud nature was inviting him to make her regret her words. How could he allow such an insignificant creature to tell him a few home truths? Why was he even listening to her? How could it be possible that even in such a state she seemed to be the one to rule in this room?

"You are quite unique in our own kind." Loki finally admitted.

"Aren't we all? What a boring world this would have been if we were all similar, don't you think?" grinned Mikan. "Still, don't get any idea. I am not someone to be played with." she added more seriously, the fact that the man facing her had just kidnapped her still not forgotten.

"You should not be too confident _Little One._" Loki warned her.

Loki's smirk disappeared when Mikan's hand found its way on his knee to support herself as she leaned toward him with a small smirk of her own, offering him a generous view of her cleavage in the process. Any question Loki might have had flew from his mind when he felt the shock of her warm lips against the cold flesh of his neck. It didn't help that they felt incredibly soft against his sensitive skin and her curious fingers kept creeping upward his hip like a spider.

"What makes you so sure?" Mikan whispered suavely as her lips moved upward, now pressing small kisses against his jawline. "The Silver-Tongue, the Trickster… You were attributed a lot of names by humans, all of them well earned I suppose. Yet, I think that you have found a good match in me."

Although suspicious of Mikan's sudden lust for him, Loki decided to play along. His hand fell on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt Mikan's lips curl into a satisfied smirk as her hand slid further up his hip. It was only then that he sensed it. Almost too subtle for it to escape his attention. Yet he caught it anyway. For a brief instant, he was too surprised to do something anything about it for this had been the first time that someone had managed to find a breach in his mental barrier. _'Oh, no.'_, he thought,_ 'I won't let you have me so easily!'_

Mikan yelped when Loki suddenly tackled her; bracing himself over her hips and overpowering her effortlessly. She shivered when he shifted on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. The mattress sank under his newly added weight on it and Mikan found herself almost unable to maintain Loki's gaze, which was now burning with the same desire she had just been fueling to divert his attention few seconds ago. She could almost see herself reflected in his pupils, blown as they were. He leaned down until his face was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her lips. His smile had turned predatory and it was terrifying.

"Are you sure this is a game you are ready to play, Mikan?" Loki growled menacingly, his lips almost brushing against hers as he spoke. "Because I have no intention of letting you win it."

"But I already won, didn't I?" Mikan affirmed triumphally. "I now know that we are in the Andromeda Galaxy, in Allice's Mansion on an uninhabited planet situated somewhere between Xandar and Morag, and that 22 portal jumps are separating us from Earth."

"And what is the point of gathering all this information if you cannot use it?" Loki sneered at her. He was still comfortably lodged on her hips and Mikan could feel the vibration of his body reverberating against her own as he chuckled tauntingly at her. "It is not like it will help you cover the 2.5 million light-years separating you from Midgard!"

Mikan scowled at him. Just like Loki had teased her, she had no ability to teleport from a planet to another. _'Crap! He has me completely at his mercy!'_

"You don't do things by half, do you?" she gasped faintly.

"Indeed." Loki purred in her ear as his lips found their way to her collarbone. He playfully nibbled at her exposed skin and smirked when Mikan tried to separate their bodies with a hard shove.

"You should learn to pick your battles right, Mikan." Loki warned her as he removed himself from above her. "Someone else wouldn't have let go as easily as I did."

Mikan's lips trembled, suddenly overwhelmed by fear as the reality of her situation finally sank in.

"But you have no intention of ever letting me go anywhere, don't you?"

For an instant, Loki was puzzled when he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mikan." he sighed as knelt down beside her and gently wiped it off her face. "Why don't you simply consider yourself my guest? If you accept to cooperate, and even if you don't, you will be as free as you want to wander in the house or to use the library as it pleases you. The only thing that would change is that I will bring you back to Midgard once we are finished." Loki promised, his voice just above a whisper, as his hand caressed her cheek reassuringly. "Mikan, I am ready to give you anything you want, grant all of your wishes and fulfil any of your most secret desires. All you have to do is to help me study Allice's legacy. I am really asking for that much?"

"No, Loki." Mikan shook her head and Loki's hand fell to his side. She leaned ahead and encircled her legs before pulling them to her chest. Mikan then rested her head on her knees and refused to look at Loki in the eyes as she affirmed. "No matter how tempting your sugarcoated lies sound, it doesn't change the fact that I won't let such knowledge fall under your hands."

"Well, my offer stands still. Let me know when you change you mind." Loki said dryly through gritted teeth before leaving her alone in her room.

It was only when Mikan was sure that Loki wasn't coming back that she allowed her tears to roll freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	11. Compromises:

**Chapter 11: Compromises:**

Two days passed before Mikan's traitorous stomach started wearing down her determination to keep sulking in her room until she died. She knew that as soon as she would get out of it, she would inevitably have to face Loki. However, her pride wasn't ready to take down such a blow yet. Not after the way she had humiliated herself in front of him at their last encounter.

Loki had had the decency of leaving her alone ever since, even though she could still sense his spiritual presence hovering over her room from time to time. Probably just to check whether she was still alive.

Mikan shivered at the memory of the stupidity of her own actions. Loki had been right; in her weakened state she wouldn't have been able to stop him if he hadn't wanted to. And she knew that he hadn't wanted to stop; she had felt it, sensed it, seen the vivid images running through his mind when she had touched him, encouraging him further as she had tried to gather all the information she needed to escape. He desired her, lusted for her and the simple thought of it was enough to scare her into remaining forever hidden in her room.

Her stomach gave out another sound of protest and Mikan sighed as she finally resolved herself to face the inevitable. It was with a small pang of apprehension that she finally stood up, headed to the bathroom and took her time to clean herself up. The dreaded process was as long and painful as she had expected it to be since her body was still hurting quite badly. However, once she was finished, Mikan felt herself revived.

Since she felt strong enough to use her Alices once again, Mikan conjured a long dress and comfortable pair of underwear. Eventually, she managed to put them on without suffering too much during the process and exited the room to find Loki waiting patiently for her. He pretended not be offended when Mikan's face fell down when she saw him. She immediately turned on her heels to get back in her room but bounced back on an invisible shield. Mikan's shoulders dropped even more in shame when her stomach decided to add insult to injury.

"You have already proved your point, don't you think? I doubt that starving yourself to death will lead you anywhere." Loki stated as an amused smile curved his lips up.

Mortified, Mikan could only follow Loki silently as they moved across the habitation, wishing she had just let herself die in her room instead. She was simply thankful that Loki hadn't taken it upon himself to tease her any further.

The Mansion turned out to be much bigger than Mikan had first expected it to be. Through an open door, Mikan observed, impressed, an imposing library which size reminded her the one in the Disney movie _The Beauty and the Beast_. Composed probably of both Allice's and Loki's enormous collections.

"When did you discover it?" Mikan finally found in herself the courage to voice her question aloud.

"Four years ago."

"Ah, I see."

The Alice took her time: her muscles were atrophied since she hadn't used them for six days straight. When Loki showed his intention to lift her, Mikan accelerated her pace, unwilling to accept his help. Finally, they arrived at the level of the dining room which was more of a great expensively and luxuriously furnished hall. It was composed of four long tables, laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

Mikan looked in awe at the starry night sky that she had mistaken for a paintwork. To her amazement, when she stepped in the room, it retracted itself and only a single table for two was left. A subtle scent of vanilla relaxed Mikan. Conscious of Loki's stare, she tried to ignore him. Still, the fact that they were to have a candlelight dinner felt weird, and kind of wrong.

Loki elegantly moved to pull out the plush chair for her, gracefully moving it as she sat, before taking the place across from her. Mikan smirked at the sight of the golden goblet already filled with red wine.

"I am really impressed by all your efforts Loki. Sadly, I am still not interested by your propositions."

"This place, and in particular this room, is charmed. Even though I would like to, I can't attribute myself its deeds and merits."

"Creating food from nothing goes against the rule of the Universe." pointed out Mikan when the entrée appeared in their plates.

"I don't really think that Allice cared that much about it when he enchanted the place." he replied before gracefully taking a sip of wine.

"When did get acquire the books in your possession?" Mikan asked abruptly, taking Loki by surprise.

"_The Theory of the Seven Universes_, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, I found them few years ago in one of Frigga's truck. As for _The History of the Nine Realms_, it also contains an annotated copy of _The Book of Cagliostro_ and I acquired it a month ago, when I tried to overtake Midgard." he said, laying his utensils down. Loki leaned slightly toward her over the table. Because of his tall features, their faces were nearly touching. Hazel met burning icy green and Mikan resisted the urge to turn her eyes away. "You are willing to ask me some lots of question tonight, which I understand perfectly since I am the one who brought you here in the first place. _Yet_, you are unwilling to reciprocate the commitment which seems quite an unfair situation to me."

Mikan cocked her head to the side, a mannerism she had the bad habitude to adopt when she was feeling curious or uncomfortable, only to realize that it only brought her face even closer to his, if possible, than they already were. She couldn't shy away: she had to seem strong. _'No. I don't have to pretend, I already am!'_

"Do you really think so? To me it rather seems to be the opposite. Isn't holding me in here against my will enough of a compromise? Furthermore, I doubt in your promise to release me even if I were to accept to cooperate with you. It seems obvious that apart from you, I am the only other being alive who knows about this place."

"Well, you will just have to take my word for it."

Mikan scoffed at him incredulously. "By now, don't you think that I should know better than to trust you? And what does guarantee me that you won't try to hit me each time I say something you won't like?"

Loki had the decency to look ashamed. His eyes darkened, and he backed away.

"I allowed myself to be subdued by the Scepter. I admit that I have to apologize for hurting you last time."

He sounded sincere and his feelings weren't in contradiction with his words, so Mikan chose to accept his apologizes, even though she knew better than to tell him. Instead, she took a sip of wine. Mikan sighed. As it always did, it turned into water in her mouth.

"Mikan, if you truly destroyed the Gauntlet then Thanos' only remaining option to conquer both the Universe and the Infinity Stones is to get the support of Death herself." announced Loki.

Taken aback by the sudden change of the subject, Mikan reflected on what he had just told her.

"You are speaking about one of The Cosmic Entities that is responsible for the creation of the Infinity Stones? Legends has it that Thanos is in love with her. It can't be true, right?" Mikan wondered aloud.

"It is." Loki stated, nodding at her.

Suddenly an idea came up to her mind. It was her turn to lean over the table. With a mysterious smile playing on her lips, Mikan voiced her idea aloud: "Loki, tonight I think that I am going to give you a unique chance to prove yourself to me. If you achieve to convince me that Thanos is truly that much of a threat and that you could help me secure the Stones away from him, I might accept to help you. Be careful, take your time and think well, Loki. You better not fail this, because this will your one and last try."

A wave of triumph build itself inside Loki. This was going to be easy as child play! In fact, he wouldn't even need to open his mouth. Mikan had just offered him a golden opportunity!

Loki stood from his chair and rounded the table, so he would come to her level. He extended a hand, inviting her silently to take it. Mikan raised an eyebrow, curious, but did as he asked her anyway. The Alice rose up and stood by his side. Hands in hands, Loki surprised her when he drew her closer to him, placing his arm around her waist.

"I am not going to speak tonight, my dear. Sometimes words don't suffice and need a little illustration. I will show you the reality of this threat by itself."

It didn't take long to Mikan to compute the meaning of his words. She drew a sharp breath before nodding silently, colorless, as she tried to master the fear that was building inside her.

Suddenly, everything around her was vanishing and the romantic and warm décor of the dining room slipped away.

* * *

They appeared in a huge dark room, dark because of the nonexistent lighting and of the tainted auras surrounding her. Loki and Mikan were facing a group of aliens: guards, a woman with a green skin, another with a blue one that looked like a robot, a black man with metallic hair and finally one man with a blue and dark skin, who was undeniably the chef of the group.

Loki's magic allowed them to remain invisible, but Loki placed nonetheless one hand over Mikan's mouth and with one finger he told her to not make a sound. She rolled her eyes and activated both the Barrier and Silencing Alices.

"There is no need for that, Loki, I made sure that they won't hear us."

"Then watch the show."

"Where did you take me? Who are these people?"

"You see, _sweetheart_, I am not the only one who's been asked by Thanos to retrieve him an Infinity Stone. The one with the hammer is called Ronan the Accuser, a Kree fanatic whose goal is to cure Xandar from its population." explained Loki. "These two women, Gamora and Nebula, are Thanos adoptive daughters." he posed at Mikan's strangled noise of disgust and horror. "I have to admit that there are better options as a parent's choice… But enough speaking _Little One_, just watch and learn."

Mikan did just as he said, but not before glaring at him darkly at his patronizing tone. Loki simply made a show of rolling his eyes in response.

_"…Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself Star-Lord. But we have discovered he has an agreement to retrieve the Orb for an intermediary known as The Broker" the man with metallic hair stated, frustrated by his own failure. _

_"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the Orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me." the so-called Ronan the Accuser stood up from his throne like chair. "Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the Orb." he ordered to the robot woman. She advanced toward him confidently._

_"It will be my honor."_

_"It will be your doom." affirmed the woman with the green skin color. "If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize." she warned her. _

_"I'm a daughter of Thanos. Just like you." retorqued Nebula in a defensive tone, disdain ringing in her voice._

_"But I know Xandar." _

_"Ronan has already decreed that I…"_

_"Do not speak for me." Ronan cut her coolly. He turned his attention to the woman called Gamora. "You will not fail."_

_"Have I ever?" _

Mikan had watched enough and showed it to Loki who materialized them back to the dining room.

"Thankfully, this Ronan doesn't seem to be aware of the Orb's real nature. Thanos played him well!" Mikan scoffed, once comfortably seated on the plush chair.

"Was it enough of a proof or are you still not convinced, _darling_?"

"Well… I think that it would only depend on the terms of the agreement we might come to." suggested Mikan, feeling confident. "I am listening to your propositions. If they are reasonable, I might just add some conditions and the deal will be settled. If not don't worry about me. I will find one way or another to get away from here, after all, Loki, no prison is unbreakable."

Loki smiled at her naïve determination but kept himself from making any comment about her futile hope to escape from his grasp. He had no intention of letting her go.

"It is fine with me. We may begin discussing affair then."

Mikan nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I ask from you to share with me your knowledge about Allice' works. You will translate me the four books in our possession, even though I am sure that you have already done this with Flamel's diary. In exchange, I will help you chase after the Stones and put them in more secure places, which will only be known by the two of us. You have my word that I won't try to use them to any ill intent. Furthermore, you will be allowed to go to Midgard once a month accompanied by me, of course. Finally, at the end of our agreement, you will be released."

The Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"Loki, you are 'The god of Lies and Mischief' all is in the title. As for your reputation it only speaks for itself! What can ensure me that you'll fulfill honestly our accord? I cannot afford the mistake of being manipulated or betrayed by you."

"The Asgardian custom to cement vows and contracts is to exchange blood." Loki proposed her.

Mikan nodded absentmindedly as she tried to find better options. Of course, she couldn't think of any.

"Alright then. It is fine with me… well I suppose it is. It is my turn to give you my conditions. Firstly, I will be the one who will write the contract. I don't want to have any bad surprises after signing it. Secondly, to set up a proper deal I want us to sign it in front of a witness. I can't think of any better choice than The Ancient One, the current Sorcerer Supreme. She is probably the one person that I trust the most in this world and I don't think that she'll make big fuss about it, unlike Stephen. Also, Loki, if we are to live together in here, I will expect you to respect my intimacy and all the civility rules, of course. Furthermore, I want to be informed of all your whereabouts, were you to go somewhere without taking me alongside with you. Finally, I want you to teach me Asgardian Magic."

Loki and Mikan eyed each other, wordlessly arguing. Finally, he raised his full of wine goblet.

"To this new alliance." Loki smirked.

Mikan smiled, hoping that she wouldn't have any regrets, and raised her goblet to the same level of his. They toasted together to this new partnership, to a new adventure, and, unknown to them, to even more.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	12. Blackmailing SHIELD:

**Chapter 12: Blackmailing S.H.I.E.L.D:**

"This is a really bad idea! Such a freaking bad idea… Hotaru you can't be possibly serious, right?" Luca asked her, defeated. "Blackmailing S.H.I.E.L.D? Seriously?!"

"Don't you think it's too late to ask me this, Luca?" responded Hotaru in a detached tone while landing her private jet on the deck of the Helicarrier.

"These are people who can kill us within a blink of an eye. Your plan better work! I can't believe it! If it weren't for my conscience, I would never have come here with you!" he kept muttering darkly to himself.

Hotaru made a show of rolling her eyes before exiting the jet. Luca quickly followed her lead, and they made their way on the Helicarrier's deck to join the group who was waiting for them. Group which was composed of none other than Fury himself, looking quite impressive in his dark leather clothes and eyepatch; Harry Potter, wand in hand; Natasha Romanoff, weapons close at hand, her Black Widow's Bite activated; Thor, whose hammer had sparks of lightning; Bruce Banner, ready to Hulk-out if needed; Tony Stark, armor on, and Steve Rogers, in his Captain America suit.

'_Great! Nearly all the Avengers are here, ready to kick the hell out of our asses! Really, what wouldn't I do for this crazy woman? A wizard, a kick-ass spy, Iron Man, the Hulk… Can't we stay away from the weird stuff for once?! Am I really asking for too much?_'

"So, kids, what brings you here?" asked Tony Stark, earning a burning glare from the blond guy in front of him, who seemed to be in a foul mood. Hotaru just smirked at him.

"I'll be straight with you, S.H.I.E.L.D. Luca Nogi and myself, came here to represent the Alice Community. You see, one week ago, the Academy's informatic system had been hacked by your services." Hotaru arched a disdainful eyebrow. "Whoever of your agents did the job, he did it poorly..." she ignored the redhead spy's annoyed expression. "It was easy as child play to trace all your researches and hack your own system back. We had and still have access to all of your entire database. This fact had led to many discoveries and, of course, some rather unpleasant ones. We are now aware that Mikan Sakura Yukihira, an Alice user the Academy long believed to be dead, had been into your detention, destroyed two of your well-guarded artefacts and helped Loki Laufeyson escape from you. To sum up, you don't have many options left Fury. Either we cooperate in apprehending Mikan Sakura alongside to Loki and, only then, the Alice Academy will accept to forget your illegal use of two of our children, which leaded to the death of the late Natsume Hyûga. Or, we will take care of this by ourselves and you will regret it since the ball is clearly in our court. Mikan Sakura is an Alice, which means that the ones who are the most likely to arrest or stop her are Alices too. Take it or leave it."

Luca looked exasperatedly at his friend who didn't seem to even have the grace to pretend to care and Fury looked, well furious, no pun intended, if not fuming. These Alices were seriously getting on his nerves and being threatened so openly by a 23-year-old woman didn't please him at the very least… Both the Wizarding and the Alice Societies were driving him nuts by interfering with his business as they pleased, putting endless obstacles into his way!

"Did you come all that way long just to threaten us, Imai?" asked coolly Fury.

"Of course not. We came here because we were sure that you are going to accept our offer. Let me tell you this again: you didn't do yourself a favor by trying to put your dirty nose in the Academy's business the way you did. If you wanted so much to know more about us, you could have come directly to us and asked. Sadly, for you, you didn't." Hotaru's voice was now cold and cunning. "What we did was just a little payback justified since you attacked us first…"

She pulled out a pad from her purse. Fury paled, so livid with anger that he almost couldn't speak. To his extreme annoyance, Tony whistled, smirking at the young woman in front of them, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. Harry wasn't hiding his smugness either.

"T'Chaka, king of Wakanda and father of the current Black Panther, T'Challa. How do you think he will he react when he'll discover that you have bought some of the Vibranium that have been stolen from Wakanda by Ulysses Klaue? Or better, that you were actually aware that he was going to try to do such a thing, in the first place? Not very well, I suppose. Shall I pass to the Prime Minister of Japan? Of course, there is no need for me to remind you that the Alice Academy has more influence over our country than S.H.I.E.L.D does. However, its financial support is primordial to you, but not for too long I fear: our country doesn't like the illegal use of Alices and especially hypocrisy. Funny isn't? How an organization built to protect the word would, without any second thought, chose to send innocent children to do their dirty work instead of freeing them as anyone with any sense of justice would have done?"

Hotaru kept her poker face straight, even though Luca knew that she was as satisfied he was to almost see the smoke rise from Fury's head. She continued, cutting him in his attempt to speak.

"Shall we exclude the US government? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wonder how badly they will react to you lying to them more than once, just like when you've pretended to have killed Mikan Sakura Yukihira for example. But you know what, Fury? Screw it! I have a better idea, what about informing the public of all your dirty little secrets: just like how many soldiers you have, the location of all your secret bases, all the assassinations you have been behind, all the secrets that will have all the governments and the public cutting off your head?" purred Hotaru, her violet eyes colder and sharper than ever. "I do have still have a countless list of examples of questionable thing that you could be accused of, but I think that those are already convincing enough. We didn't come here to play Fury, and trust me, you don't want us to. Either you agree, and we will all be satisfied at the end of this. Or the consequences won't please you."

Luca placed himself beside Hotaru, daring anyone to try to hurt her. He cautiously observed the crowd. Steve Rogers had his hands curled into tight fists, and Luca wasn't really sure about who he was really angry at, Thor didn't really seemed to be interested by the exchange, Natasha Romanoff seemed ready to shoot them whenever she would be ordered to, Tony Stark had gleaming sparkles of respect and amusement glowing in his eyes, Bruce Banner seemed slightly impressed, rather curious on what the situation would potentially lead to, a small smirk was showing up on Harry Potter's lips as all kinds of expressions were passing on Fury's face, from anger to confusion, then frustration and finally resignation.

"We didn't come here to fight you; all we want is to understand what is going on and to help you prevent it. We have the knowledge to help you that way. Accept our offer, and everything will be going for the best for us all." Luca tried to negotiate in a more diplomatic way.

Fury, frowned and quickly considered all the options and came to the same conclusion as everyone did. They couldn't ignore the real threat nor get rid of it. Someone with a spirit as cunning as Hotaru's had certainly a backup plan. The latter smirked.

"You are right," she affirmed, just as if she had read his thoughts. "If I were you, I wouldn't let my soldiers even put a foot on the front door of my house. As soon as they will, all your files will be automatically sent to all the people I have talked you about. If you don't order them to stop right now, you will be the only one to blame for what is going to follow. Don't you even hope that killing us will solve your problems Fury, I think that by now you should have guessed that I am smarter than that."

"Don't try to enter Imai's house, your mission is over." Fury ordered through his wireless headset. Luca tensed while Hotaru's smirk only grew wider. "… I accept your offer." grimaced Fury. "Come along."

Seeing Fury being put in his right place did put a delighted smile on Harry's and Tony's faces. They had to admit that it felt rather good!

Tony shot a cheeky smile to the two youngsters, completely ignoring the glares Fury was sending him: "Then, all I have to say, children, is welcome to our big family!" He chuckled.

"What kind of superpowers do you possess then?" asked Steve.

"I possess the Animal Pheromones Alice and Hotaru the Invention one." replied Luca.

"Animal Pheromones?" snickered Tony, "What kind of superpower is that?"

As a flock of angry birds kept harassing him the whole way to the conference room, Tony Stark had some time to meditate about it.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Mikan quickly changed her PJs for some casual clothes and headed straight to the enormous library, where her little finger told her she was sure to find Loki. She had made a good guess.

"Good morning." he greeted her without raising his head from the book that was occupying his attention.

"Morning."

Mikan stopped to his level and looked briefly at the books that he was studying before looking around her, amazed by the imposing size of the library. Its numerous bookshelves contained books coming from every place in the Universe. Yet, it seemed that it wasn't the only treasure kept in it: its center was occupied by an enormous round table encircling a Sakura Tree.

As the Alice stepped closer, she noticed that the tree trunk was engraved:_ 'Life, Death, and Renewal'_. Mikan hadn't realized she had stopped breathing. In a nearly religious manner, she posed her hand on the wood of the tree trunk and was surprised by the strong spiritual energy that was running inside it.

"This tree is the center of the spiritual energy running inside this mansion." Loki explained, who was now standing by her side. "Its concept is inspired by Yggdrasil's properties."

Mikan smiled. Her hand still caressing carefully the trunk of the Sakura Tree.

"Think of any book you want to read." he told her.

The palm of her hand still pressed against the wood of the tree Mikan looked at Loki puzzled. He only nodded at her in an encouraging motion. She did as he said. When she looked down at the table, a copy of the novel Pride and Prejudice was laying on it. Mikan beamed in awe.

"I suppose that the only exceptions were the four books which are thankfully already in our possession."

"It is a right assumption. I guess that it would have been too easy otherwise." Loki confirmed. "If you are ready, I will take you to this Ancient One."

Mikan nodded and Loki extended a hand, inviting her to take it. Hands in hands, they materialized themselves on Midgard and Loki allowed Mikan to teleport them inside Kamar-Taj.

* * *

"I present you Hotaru Imai and Luca Nogi. They are here to represent the Alice Academy. Working with them will allow us to be in the best conditions to apprehend Mikan Sakura and Loki." Fury reluctantly introduced the pair to the rest of the Avengers team which included Clint Barton, Luna Lovegood and the recently added member Jane Foster. They nodded curtly at each other.

Everyone took a seat around the table.

Luca observed carefully each member of the Avengers team and noticed that Natasha Romanoff was eyeing him curiously, almost in a predatory way. Luca held her gaze. The sound of Hawkeye's voice diverted their attention from each other.

"I think that we missed the part where you explain to us how we can be sure that you are not supporting Mikan Sakura and Loki," pointed out Hawkeye.

"Then I have to remind you that Mikan has lost all contacts with the Alice Academy for nearly twelve years, Clint," Luna replied politely.

"I think that Mikan's heart is in the right place. She didn't free Loki but was kidnapped by him, which is a big difference. Plus, she has only destroyed artefacts that should have been taken care of long time ago." Harry added before looking at Fury. "You should be happy that S.H.I.E.L.D is not paying retributions for keeping an Horcrux to themselves."

If stares could kill, Harry would have died long ago.

"I agree with our Wizard Friend. Heimdall told me that something or someone has deflected Lady Sakura's destination. She initially planned to teleport in a place named Kamar-Taj. My brother wasn't involved in this action, even though he perfectly took advantage of this 'incident'." added Thor. Fury frowned at this and Thor took a long, deep breath before continuing. "Heimdall also mentioned that Lady Sakura has three fragments of the Soul Stone inside her body. I suppose that Loki guessed as much to, although I have no idea on what he intends to do with her." Thor paused, abashed by his brother's deeds. "I have to warn you: Loki used Lady Sakura's vital and spiritual energy to escape from his cell. She may be strong but the quantity of energy he ripped from her body was enormous and, if we go by the video tapes, she may have not survived it."

Jane laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, pained to see her lover so abashed. They exchanged a brief look and Thor squeezed her hand gently.

"Well, by now we know Loki enough to be sure that he wouldn't have taken Mikan's body with him if he wasn't sure that she would survive. I clearly doubt that a dead body will be useful in any way, unless your brother is even more demented that we've imagined." interjected Tony, ignoring the undignified sounds that escaped Thor's mouth.

"This girl, even though she has only fragments of it, is a walking Infinity Stone. I agree with Tony, I clearly doubt that it was enough to kill her." Bruce Banner quickly chipped in. "Thor, did Heimdall tell you how they came into her possession?"

Hotaru and Luca unwittingly held their breaths. They were to discover more about their former friend in one day than they ever thought possible.

Thor shrugged. "She is born with two of them. Do not ask me how, I have no idea about how that is even possible! As for the other one, she made its acquisition after we brought her in the Helicarrier." Thor frowned. "I have no idea of who this girl is, and Loki might have been just as shocked as I was when she did it: Heimdall told me that she extracted the spiritual essence of the Mind and Soul Stones that were influencing his behavior, from his body. In one hand she got rid of a potential threat, but on another, Heimdall thinks that Thanos might have sensed the connection shatter."

"Mikan Sakura has the Stealing Alice, which is accompanied by the Inserting one. This is certainly what allowed her to do that." Luca suggested.

Hotaru nodded confirming his theory.

"Before to come here we have checked Mikan Sakura's adoptive grandfather's house. It is now for sure that she doesn't work for any superior authority, apart from Loki, we have no idea if she had been in contact with him before." she commented with a small frown.

"She has not. Mikan met him first when she was brought to the Helicarrier." said Luna, Thor nodded, agreeing with the small witch.

"Well… It is obvious that she no longer lives in this house. However, even though she has been very cautious, we were still been able to find these." said Luca.

Hotaru pulled out a small device from her bag and activated it. Instantly, numerous projections of pictures, notes, drawings and ancient artefacts appeared in the air. All colors disappeared from Thor's face.

"If this is only a glimpse of what Lady Sakura knows about the Nine Realms, then I fear that with her by his sides, my Brother will easily make his way to at least half of the Infinity Stones!"

"If that's what they intend to do then they'll come around at one point or another to look for the Time Stone and the Scepter." declared Fury.

"Speaking of which, we have to remove the Gems from Earth. Thanos won't be stopped by Loki's failure. He will certainly come to look for them by himself or send someone else to retrieve them for him." assured Thor.

"The Time Stone is kept in Kamar-Taj while the Mind Stone is guarded by S.H.I.E.L.D. If this is what they want, Loki and Mikan will definitely try to gather the Time Stone before to come for the Mind one. We should use it as a bait." proposed Hotaru.

Natasha eyed her appreciatively before to nod her head sharply in agreement.

"I like that idea. But Mikan has allies in Kamar-Taj, doesn't she? Don't you think they will let her have it?"

"No." Fury shook his head. "I know Strange and the Ancient One. They won't let this happen."

"Alright, then it is settled." nodded Hotaru. She then turned her attention to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, "Could you show us their memories of their encounter with Mikan? It would give us an insight of her abilities."

Harry nodded quietly, before conjuring a Pensieve. Turn by turn, he showed the team his memories of the events as he had witnessed them.

Hotaru and Luca exchanged an alarmed look.

"No one has ever possessed as much Alices as Mikan Sakura does right now. We are in much more trouble than you all think."

"Hey girls, calm down! I have a plan…" smirked Tony.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	13. Trust:

**Chapter 13: Trust:**

In the courtyard, students of Kamar-Taj were training hard, performing various spells, following the orders and the advices shouted by Karl Mordo. The man with dark skin and black hair was teaching his disciples how to perfect their movements in order to draw a perfect Tao Mandalas.

Meanwhile, Stephen Vincent Strange stood aside, watching them from afar and wearing proudly his newly acquired Cloak of Levitation. Right beside him, the Ancient One, the Eye of Agamotto close to her chest and her tall figure covered by her golden robes, was whispering something to him as she looked distractedly from times to times at the training area. She stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she sensed Mikan's spiritual energy appear in the sanctuary of Kamar-Taj and smiled as she realized that her protégée wasn't alone. _'So, she has already convinced him to contract the Blood Oath… Well done, Mikan.'_

The Ancient One frowned, for once undecided, before deciding that her future talk with Mikan needed some privacy. With a little smirk she waved her hands in a fluent and complicated motions, sending the fallen Asgardian Prince through a portal.

"Master Hamir, please replace Mordo." The students, Stephen and Mordo stopped dead in their tracks, perplexed by the Sorcerer Supreme's sudden command. "Continue your training." she encouraged the puzzled students before turning toward her two other disciples: "Mordo, Stephen, come with me."

The two men shared a confused look before following their master down the long hallway that was leading to her chambers. When they reached the imposing wooden-carved double doors, Mordo and Stephen fidgeted, surprised to sense Mikan's spiritual energy.

The Ancient One opened the door. Mikan was indeed standing in the center of the Sorcerer Supreme's meditation room, a smug smile on her face.

"I am so happy to see you again!" Mikan turned toward the Ancient One, flashing her a bright smile. "You should have seen his face when you send him through the portal!" she giggled. "It was priceless! Thank you!"

The young Alice advanced toward the group and hugged each one of them happily.

"I was starting to get worried about you, Mikan." admitted Mordo. "You did not contact us for nearly two weeks, when you clearly stated that it wouldn't take you more than one to get it done!" he claimed reproachfully.

Mikan looked at him guiltily, "I am so sorry Mordo! I didn't mean to make you worry about me, but I have – well, I've kind of encountered some complications along the way..." she started hesitantly, a bit reluctant to explain to Stephen and Mordo why she had brought alongside with her none other than the Norse god who had tried to take over the Earth one month ago.

"I don't like it when you make this face Mikan! That only means troubles," Stephen stated worryingly, "What have you done and where the hell have you been?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"Well about one week ago, I was kidnapped by Loki Laufeyson and now I have to associate myself with him, so I can avoid Thanos gaining the possession of all the Infinity Stones!" Mikan blurted out nervously all at once, not daring to look at her three friends in the eyes.

Silence fell in the room. The Ancient One seemed unfaced by Mikan's confession, while Mordo and Stephen were totally petrified, hardly computing the amount of nonsense that Mikan had accumulated in just one sentence as the latter prepared herself for the storm that was coming.

"Loki? Loki Laufeyson?! As in the Asgardian bastard who is responsible of the attacks on Stuttgart and New-York? The one because of whom thousands of people died? The Asgardian god of _Lies and Mischief_ who tried to conquer the Earth and retrieve the Tesseract?!" yelled Stephen.

Mikan opened her mouth, before to close it and open it once again. "Yess…" she grimaced, not too pleased about it either.

Mordo crossed his arms in a patronizing manner, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Mikan, I trusted you to not do anything stupid! I can't believe that you're even considering associating yourself with this mass murderer." scolded her Mordo, shaking his head. Suddenly, processing the debut of her sentence, he turned around her worriedly. "He didn't harm you, did he?" Mordo asked darkly.

"No." Mikan reassured him. "He didn't. In fact, he kind of had to do the exact opposite actually." frowned the Alice. "He had to heal me. The state I was in when I landed in his cell just worsened when he extracted my energy to materialize us somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy, quite obliging him to." Mikan explained, too glad to omit the parts in where she had only gained consciousness three days prior and all the others humiliating details that they didn't needed to know.

As Mordo and Stephen glared at her with both worry and exasperation, Mikan suddenly realized that the Ancient One had remained silent the whole time. Studying her features, she was surprised to find the shadow of guilt in her Master's eyes. Mikan raised her eyebrows in surprise when she understood why her dear friend was feeling this way.

"I had drawn a portal to send me back here! You are the one who sent me into his cell, aren't you?! Why?"

"You are the one behind this?!" Stephen and Mordo choked out.

The Ancient One was now calmly facing her three puzzled disciples. She nodded curtly, advancing toward Mikan, stopping only when she was close enough to place her reassuring hands on the Alice shoulders.

"Mikan, you know that I never see your future, only its multiple possibilities. However, my dear, even though yours is very uncertain, Loki's presence in it is the only thing that is stable in it. Whether it is as an enemy or as a friend. After all, you both share more similarities than any of you can even imagine. Mikan, the reason why I sent you to Loki is very simple: he, alongside to Stephen, can help you master your chaotic powers. And I knew he wouldn't try to hurt you once again."

"Wait! Hold on for a second! What do you mean by 'once again'?" Stephen interrupted her angrily.

Mikan shrugged, embarrassed by the situation. Why did she have to go through this already?

"I might have visited him in his cell the first day I came to S.H.I.E.L.D to extract from his body the essence of the Soul and Mind Stones that allowed Thanos to influence his actions," Mikan began cautiously, Mordo and Stephen could get too overprotective whenever she was concerned pretty easily sometimes. "Later that day, I realized that this meant that Thanos had already been in the possession of two of the Gems and since he sent Loki to retrieve for him the Tesseract, this only meant that he intends to collect them all. So, I paid him a second visit, which didn't end up that well…"

Stephen and Mordo were looking at her with both exasperation and frustration written all over their faces.

"Mikan do you realize how dangerous this action was for you to commit!"

"And not only you did it once, but you immediately ran to his cell a second time? How careless can you be?!"

Mikan sighed. If she was honest, she had nothing to say in her defense. _'You should learn to pick your battles right, Mikan.'_ As Loki's advice came back to her mind, she couldn't help the shivers that ran through her spine and the small blush that crept up her cheeks.

"If I understood correctly what you were saying, Master, you are intending to encourage her in this nonsense and entrust Mikan to this criminal? You can't be possibly serious, right?! You can't let Mikan deal with him! What part in 'Lies and Mischief' don't you both get?" Mordo exploded.

"I agree with Mordo. We can't trust Mikan to the scumbag who has been responsible for all the shit that has been happening lately."

"Mordo! Stephen! Please stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Mikan cut them out. "I have already made my decision and I am laying my trust on The Ancient One, not Loki. Now please let me explain myself to you." Mikan begged, waiting for her two friends to calm down. "Please listen to me… I know that you are only worried about me, and I thankful that you care enough about me to feel this protective toward me. But I know what I am doing and you should learn to trust me more."

Mordo's face darkened. Stephen still wasn't in Kamar-Taj when Mikan had arrived in the sanctuary. Back then, she was lesser than a shadow, a corpse longing for its soul to be relieved from its torments. If not for the Ancient One's help, Mordo had no idea what Mikan could have become, he had witnessed all her progress, seen the state she had come from, and the last thing he wanted was to see her fall to that state again, or worse…

"Thanos is chasing after the Infinity Stones, you all know what it means. Especially you Stephen. He is already in the possession of a fragment of the Soul Stone and was until recently the owner of the Mind Stone. He has also enrolled a man who calls himself Ronan the Accuser to retrieve him the Power Stone. This is a serious matter that I just can't ignore. You all know the means of my two Alices. I just can't."

"So, what? Loki will help you place them into more secure places? Sounds like a good joke to me!" sneered Stephen.

"This is exactly what he will do, and you will help them Stephen." replied the Ancient One for her.

"You can't possibly be serious?!"

"I couldn't be more." the Ancient One replied as she dismissed Stephen's strangled sounds of protests and brought her attention back to Mikan. "How many fragments of the Soul Stone do you possess now?"

"Three. I took the other one while destroying the Gauntlet."

"Good. The more you possess, the stronger the link will be."

Mikan nodded. "You are right. Here is the deal like we settled it. I help him translating the Allice's books in his possession and he helps me into finding the Stones and ensuring their security. Also, he is incline to teach me Asgardian magic. Loki's knowledge of the Nine Realms is an asset that we cannot ignore. Plus, he is in the possession of the remaining Allice's remaining work, this is also an occasion that I cannot bypass. You also know that they only appear when the threat of the six Gems to be reunited is to its highest."

Mordo and Stephen growled, frustrated that they wouldn't be able to change neither the Ancient One's, nor Mikan's mind about this.

"So, you want me to be their babysitter, isn't it?" asked Stephen, still upset that The Ancient One wanted to involve him in this. "This is madness… You realize that, right? Why am I even wasting time trying to argue with you two?" Stephen sighed, abashed. Mikan feeling guilty hugged him and patted his back reassuringly. The former surgeon made a show of rolling his eyes but took her in his embrace anyway.

"I am not a child anymore. I know that I may seem fragile to you two, but we all know that I am perfectly able to defend myself."

"Yeah, true. This is why you ended up being kidnapped by Loki!" sneered Mordo. "You don't sound very convincing to me."

"Not my fault, remember?"

"Stop it you two." turning his attention back to the Ancient One Stephen asked: "Do you intend to bring him back?"

"I will." the Ancient One confirmed. "Mikan, Stephen, I am asking you two to lay your trust in me. I will discuss with Loki about the deal alone and will convince him to include Stephen in it too. You may go."

Mikan, Mordo and Stephen knew better than to argue with the Ancient One. So, they obediently left her alone to face Loki.

As Mikan was closing the doors, she caught eye contact with the Asgardian Prince, who had fallen ungracefully into the floor. The doors closed at his frustrated growl caused by Mikan's provocative and smug smile.

Mikan smirked blissfully and teleported herself to the small house she owned so she could collect quickly all her stuff while she had the chance to do it without having to bring Loki or the two other men with her.

"I don't like this." sighed Mordo.

"Me too. The Ancient One had this knowing smirk each time she laid her eyes on Mikan, which were gleaming in a frightening manner by the way."

Mordo groaned.

"Don't you worry too much, Mordo. I think that she knows what she's doing." replied Stephen.

The two men waited in the hall, ignoring the curious gaze some students threw them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has done a mistake by letting Loki on Earth." stated Mordo. "I still cannot understand why they didn't send him back to Asgard."

"Isn't obvious? It is only a game of strategies. Mikan said that Loki was working for Thanos. Odin knew this and chose to protect Asgard from his wrath by letting his son on Earth."

"What a sneaky bastard!"

"Well, in the mythologies he isn't really known for being noble or good hearted. I am still disappointed by S.H.I.E.L.D's decision to play along though."

"They should have killed him while they were able to!" growled Mordo.

"S.H.I.E.L.D would have been careless if they did and Thor would have never allowed them to harm him." countered Stephen, while shaking his head in disapproval.

"I've heard that they have asked you to join their band, what do they call it already?"

"The Avengers. I did not accept. I am a Doctor and a Master of the Mystic Arts. If they want me to help them for a case, they can just call me. I told them to come to me only if they think it is worth the displacement."

"What does it make you then?"

"A consultant." smirked Stephen.

* * *

Every two days Harry would Apparate at the same time in Hermione's office, to enquire about everyone but also to report what the events in the Helicarrier. As the time was nearing, she had already poured two cups of tea and was filling some papers when she heard the familiar loud pop. Without turning her head toward her friend, she raised her cup in an inviting motion.

"Tea?"

"Sure." smiled Harry, before sitting in front of his childhood friend. The latter took the bookmark in dark leather that Ron had gifted her and put it in between the pages she had been reading. Only then did her eyes meet Harry's and her lips switched into a smile.

"How are you and Luna doing?"

"Well, don't worry. She strongly believes Mikan's innocence and good nature even though we only met her for a few minutes."

"I know. It seems like she has been caught in something way bigger than her." Hermione nodded along.

"In fact, I came here to ask you about your knowledge on the Mystic Arts." Harry explained. "I am heading to Kamar-Taj in less than an hour, which is the reason why I wanted to gather as much information about them as I could. Just in case, but also because I need to know who I am facing."

"They are Sorcerers, Harry. To the contrary of us, they are not born with their Magic. This means that anybody, you and me included can learn their Art. To them, Magic is the practice of harnessing dimensional energies to manipulate aspects of reality. It encompasses many different activities, including astral projection, divination, spell casting and teleportation. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some sorcerers practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other practices from cultures around the World. The Masters of the Mystic Arts use the Eldritch Magic, which is a light-based Magic that produces sparks and fiery energy. It can be used to generate constructs of tangible energy, such as melee weapons, shields or cast spells by conjuring portals or specific formations with the fiery energy."

"How do you know all that?"

"Always the tone of surprise!" smirked Hermione. "I did some researches. Thor was kind enough to lend me some Asgardian books about Magic, and I also paid one visit or two to Hogwarts' library."

Harry puffed, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I believe that some people never change!" Harry moved to take Hermione in a tender embrace before Disapparating.

* * *

Mikan, Mordo and Stephen were waiting outside the double carved wooden doors of the Ancient One's chambers. Fifty minutes had already passed and there was still no sign of Loki nor the Ancient One.

Mordo was trying to meditate, effort ruined by the stressed vibes Mikan was emitting. She had started to pace nervously since their spiritual energy had disappeared from the room. Stephen couldn't do much either, he knew that the Ancient One had her reasons to act this way and choose to trust her for once.

"Mikan. Stop pacing." Mordo ordered calmly.

The young woman seated next to him and began to chew her nails. Mordo rolled his eyes at her antics. "Try to meditate Mikan," he sighed.

The Alice took a deep breath and copied her friend's position. At the same time, the doors of the Ancient One's chambers opened to reveal a very pale Loki and a very calm Sorcerer Supreme.

Mikan and Mordo pulled themselves up, and Stephen was quick onto following them.

Mikan frowned at the general confusion in Loki's feelings, she looked at him puzzled and realized that it costed him at first a lot of willpower to hold her gaze. But this was the god of Lies and Mischief she was dealing with. He was quick to master his feeling back.

"Loki, I presume." stated coldly Stephen.

"The one and only." smirked Loki.

Mikan looked frustratedly at him. Even in this state of high confusion the man's ego didn't seem to have any limits.

Loki narrowed briefly his green eyes in her direction. His smirk only grew wider.

"Loki, Mikan, Stephen, come here. The rituals needed will last two hours. In the meaning time, Mordo, I trust you to take care of these unwanted intruders," instructed the bald woman.

Mordo nodded his head sharply and exited the room, but not before sending a deathly warning glare to Loki. The latter didn't seem very impressed by his attempts to threaten him.

The Ancient One conjured a portal to the Mirror Dimension, in which the Alice, the Asgardian and the Guardian of the Eye of Agamotto were quick to step into.

The Sorcerer Supreme drew a complicated Tao Mandalas on the floor. It contained three external circles on which Loki, Mikan and Stephen placed themselves, while the Ancient One positioned herself place at the center of the Mandalas.

"I need to collect your blood, four drops, no more, no less, in this little bottle. I will be its guardian. The rituals will also require a strand of your hair."

As she kept going through in her explanations, a knife and a bottle were materialized in the Ancient One's hands. She first passed it to Mikan who used the knife to slightly cut her finger and thoroughly let four drops of her blood fall in the recipient before to pass it to Loki, who finally passed it to Stephen, after doing the same.

The two Sorcerers and the Alice witnessed as the Ancient One casted various spells on the now full bottle, before to transform it into a pendant that hid its true nature.

Mikan was reassured by the obvious control that the Ancient One had over the situation. This helped her a lot into relaxing through the process as she laid her entire trust in her old friend. She caught her gaze and gave her a little smile.

The Ancient One passed in between them and took from each a strand of hair. She then took it upon herself to braid them into three wristbands which she attached around their wrists. The Sorceress Supreme casted few spells on them before to return in the center of the Mandalas.

"You have to wait two hours for the magical process to be accomplished. Until then, I advise you to meditate."

The three concerned exchanged a silent look before to do as they had been told to as the same thought crossed their mind: '_These promise to be two very long hours…_'

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	14. Blood Oath:

**Chapter 14: Blood Oath:**

Three loud knocks resounded through the Kamar-Taj Sanctum. Hamir and Mordo headed calmly toward the double craven wooden door, knowing perfectly that S.H.I.E.L.D's agents were behind it.

As they opened the door, Mordo recognized Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, who was in civilian outfits, and a dirty blond-haired woman, whose robes seemed to hide an artefact containing magic; her feature weren't unknown to him.

"Do I know you?" Mordo asked, already having a rough idea of who the witch was.

"My father, Xenophilius Lovegood, has studied between your ranks two years ago." answered Luna in a sing-song voice.

"Luna Lovegood."

The small woman smiled kindly to the men in emerald and silver robes. Stating that they were keen to listen to her, Luna continued. "I met Mikan one week ago. We both had the same intention: destroying a Horcrux, an evil artefact, which was in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Mordo leaned toward the small witch, a frown on his face.

"If you are working with S.H.I.E.L.D then why would you try to destroy one of its possessions?"

"Our Society found out about it only after Mikan mentioned it in one of her interrogations, which was leaded by my friend, Hermione. We immediately decided to take the matter in hand. That is how I meet Mikan."

"So, Lovegood, what does S.H.I.E.L.D exactly want from us?" asked her sarcastically Mordo.

Natasha got ahead of Luna to answer him: by now, they had surely gained enough time for Harry to infilter the Sanctum.

"Mikan has helped Loki escape from Earth. We know that she had been trained here and expect from you to cooperate into finding her."

"We barely know nothing about her and hoped you would accept to provide us some information." Bruce added.

Hamir and Mordo studied them quietly and exchanged a look before coming to the same decision.

"We will allow you the access of our Sanctum to the condition you surrender us your weapons," then, looking pointedly to Natasha, Hamir added: "This includes the three daggers in your sleeves, the two devices on your wrists, the gun in your left boot and the knife in the second. I will also ask from you to hand me your belt."

Steve smirked at her and Bruce sighed helplessly.

Once inside, the team followed Hamir and Mordo, observing carefully their surroundings, standing their ground. Through the hall's windows, the team could observe students perfecting their magical abilities, and some dueling.

"I thought that weapons weren't allowed inside sanctuaries." Natasha pointed out.

"They aren't. Especially if they are in the possession of someone like you. However, if we let you protect the world from physical dangers, we, Sorcerers, safeguard it against mystical threats: dark sorcerers, ghosts, demons, and dark gods. We teach our students who are willing to fulfill this task how to fight and defend themselves for this honorable mission. Only the students who reach the stage of Apprentice are given this opportunity."

"And… Which stage did Mikan Sakura reach?" the redheaded Agent asked cautiously, while discreetly observing the training grounds.

"We only have five stages: Novices, Apprentices, Disciples and Sorcerer Supreme. Mikan is a Disciple."

"Is?" Steve frowned.

"Was, is, and will be as long as she wishes to." Mordo responded, just as he opened a double craved door. He held it open and let Hamir step in, followed by the team before closing it behind them.

_'Have a good time in New York!'_ smirked Mordo before returning to the Sorcerer Supreme's Chambers.

While silently following the man in emerald robes, it was Harry's turn to smirk. Now that he was in, all he had to do was to get as much information as possible about Mikan, and maybe Loki, without being caught.

* * *

Mikan gasped as an intense pain ran through her right wrist. The strand of their tangled hair the Ancient One had attached around it had disappeared to let place to a bracelet which tangled orange, golden and silver cross metallic strands, leaving her skin on fire. Turning her eyes to her peers, the Alice observed Loki raising his eyebrows at his own wrist in a disapproving way, obviously not enjoying the meaning of it. Stephen had also paled. Mikan sighed.

"To finish the ritual, you have to swear on your blood your loyalty to each other." said coolly the Ancient One as she went up to Loki. Then, she removed the bottle, she was wearing as a pendant, containing the trio's mixed blood. Loki hold out his hand and the Ancient One covered it by her own, in such a manner that the bottle would lay in between. "Loki you will be the one to start, then it will be Stephen's turn and finally Mikan's."

Mikan looked attentively to the fallen Asgardian prince. He was paler than usual, his sharp and angular features still betraying no emotions, unlike his heart. _Indecision_: Loki, she realized, was wondering which name he should choose. _'He is still looking for his identity...'_

Just as if reading out loud her thoughts, Loki looked at her pointedly in the eyes as he said the following words:

"I, Loki, _son of Laufey_, swear on my blood my loyalty to Mikan Sakura Yukihira and Stephen Vincent Strange."

Mikan bowed slightly her head. _'Laufeyson will it be then.'_ Loki arched elegantly a curious eyebrow before choosing to ignore the Alice's odd behavior.

Stephen, not entirely obvious to the scenery playing before him, chose to proceed with his part, when the Ancient One came to him.

"I, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, swear on my blood my loyalty to Mikan Sakura Yukihira and Loki Laufeyson." swore Stephen, sounding bitter at the end of his vow.

Loki and Mikan smirked for two completely different reasons.

"I also enjoy the prospect of our partnership as much as you do." purred Loki with an icy voice.

Stephen snorted, and Mikan sighed but it was with an amused smirk of her own that she teased her friend. "Was the 'Doctor' really necessary?"

The former surgeon rolled his eyes but smirked back at her. A warm wave of familiarity ran through Mikan's veins as she remembered the complicity and all the tricks that hid behind it. At this instant, Mikan felt that could nearly forget the seriousness of the situation she was in. Nearly.

"I, Mikan Sakura Yukihira, swear on my blood my loyalty to the 'oh so great Doctor' Stephen Vincent Strange and to Loki _Laufeyson_."

"You're such a child Mikan." scolded her Stephen.

The young woman winked maliciously at him and he made a show of rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, if you are done, I would like to point out the fact that this is the best moment for you to consult each other on your plans to protect the Stones." The Ancient One advised.

Mikan's teasing smile dropped of her face, overwhelmed by the seriousness of the situation. She turned her attention to Loki, expecting him to initiate the unpleasant discussion.

"Our current priority is the Power Stone. Since Thanos has already sent Ronan to chase after it, we will have to be very cautious and act quickly." Loki started, arching his brows while turning toward Mikan, "The books can wait for the moment."

Mikan nodded in agreement.

"There is no questioning this. What do you know about this Star-Lord, Loki? With Gamora on his trail, this will be harder for us: she is Thanos' daughter, so she must be aware of the real nature of the Orb. If we consider the worst options she might as well have already caught him."

"Peter Quill is a Midgardian kidnapped and then raised by the Centaurian Yondu Udonta, leader of a key faction of the Ravagers. To make it short, Ravagers are an interstellar crime syndicate comprising of thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, bounty hunter and pirates. By stealing the Orb for himself, Quill betrayed the Ravagers. And it just happens to be that I know the intermediary this thief is working for. We should pay him a visit first."

Mikan frowned at the mention of Quill being a Midgardian, wondering how this could even be possible? _'Well, maybe just as likely to happen as you being kidnapped by a dethroned Asgardian king in an uninhabited planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy?'_ her inner voice was quick to retort.

"What about the Mind Stone that is in the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D? And where are we supposed to be going, anyway?" finally asked Stephen, who, until then, had only been watching the two interact.

"I highly doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D is still in its possession," replied Loki. "They must have asked Thor to secure it elsewhere than on Earth."

Mikan studied Loki's affirmation and realized how much sense it made.

"And where do you think this would be? With S.H.I.E.L.D influencing your brother's opinion, I doubt that he will choose a place as predictable as Asgard." reflected Mikan, caressing distractedly the now cold metal of her bracelet.

"The Andromeda Galaxy too, a place named Knowhere." Loki replied, stepping out of the Tao Mandalas drawn on the floor.

"Too?" asked conversationally Stephen as he joined Mikan and Loki out of the Tao Mandalas. "And how are we supposed to make a 2.5 million light-years long travel, may I ask?"

"We will teleport from here to a secret basement I possess in a planet near Xandar, our first destination." Loki responded, in the same manner.

"I understand for Xandar, Loki, but I would like you to precise why you believe your brother will chose to place the Mind Stone there."

Loki looked appreciatively at Mikan.

"Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient Celestial being, is affiliated to the Tivan Group. In other words, to Taneleer Tivan: The Collector. All is in the name _sweetheart_."

"In Flamel's Diary there is a little paragraph about him. I believe that it is said that no one should trust the guy, especially not with a Stone." thought aloud Mikan, frowning at the silliness of the idea. "Are you sure of this, Loki?"

"Well, _darling_, I never said that Thor shines by his cleverness." calmly stated Loki.

Mikan rolled her eyes but chose to leave no comment on this.

"To be honest with you Mikan, I already met Thor. I, for once, will take Loki's side on this." sneered Stephen.

"Stephen! You too! You gotta be kidding me?!"

For the first time, Mikan saw the shadow of a real smile on Loki's face.

* * *

Harry had followed Mordo in what seemed to be chambers. Lurked against a wall, the Chosen One observed cautiously the man meditate.

Suddenly a portal cut the air and a bald woman dressed in golden robes walked out of it. Harry recognized her as the Ancient One. Inwardly, the wizard held his breath as the Sorcerer Supreme looked pointedly at him for a fraction of a second before deflecting her attention to Karl Mordo.

"Is it done?" inquired the man, irritation in his voice.

"Yes. They're now reflecting on what to do next." The Ancient One answered as she sat to the floor, copying Mordo's fashion.

"Are you really sure about trusting Loki?" sighed the Disciple.

Harry observed cautiously the Ancient One's features: even though they seemed to be impassible, he could read a little bit of sadness in them.

"Loki is not someone trustable, Mordo. Mikan has been clever to make such a move: no matter with how much honey he will try to cover his real nature, she won't be lured by it. However, with the discussion I had with him, the ritual and Stephen's and Mikan's prudence it should be fine."

"Why him? I doubt that Thor would have refused to help Mikan securing the Stones." retorted Mordo.

"It is true. However, Loki possess three things that Thor doesn't: Allice's remaining work, an incredible knowledge of the Nine Realms and Magic."

"It's all because of this Allice, isn't?" Mordo sighed defeatedly.

_'What are they talking about?'_ frowned Harry uncertain.

"Yes and no: it's about Allice and Mikan in general." retorted the bald Sorceress, "When Mikan came here the first time I observed her future's possibilities," the Ancient One posed to stand up and start to brew some tea, "In most of them, she dies this year. You know her physical conditions… But in the ones where she meets Loki, she has the possibilities to live a little longer. Asgardian and Eldritch magics combined, it will have the power to stabilize her body." while putting two cups on a tray, the Sorcerer Supreme continued: "This association will allow Mikan to use her powers for a greater good. It is true that there are still many possibilities for her to die on the process of her new quest but…"

"At least she will be useful until she dies?" Mordo cut her off. "Is it really how it works? Mikan deserves better than that!"

"I know."

Mordo was cooled down by the answer. He opened his mouth to close it instantly. What could he respond to that?

Harry felt his heart clench in his chest, somehow the conversation he was overhearing reminded him too much of the memories Severus Snape had given to him before dying.

Suddenly another portal cut the air letting Loki, Mikan and Doctor Strange appear. Loki was in one of his impressive Asgardian outfit; bearing a long dark evergreen cloak, a staff, and his so famous gleaming horned helmet. Mikan looked paler than the last time he had seen her and Stephen Strange and his impressive red Cloak of Levitation seemed to be both quite irritated. Out of the three, Mikan was the only one dressed like any Muggle would.

Quietly and cautiously, Harry pulled out his wand from his robes. All he had to do was to cast a tracking spell. Uttering the incantation under his breath, Harry aimed Loki in particular.

Then everything happened so quickly.

Mikan instantly sensed the jet of magical energy targeting Loki. Activating her Barrier Alice just in time, the curse hit her shield very hard. This time prepared, Mikan stood her ground and wasn't destabilized by the powerful shockwave, which wasn't Harry's case. It hit him cruelly, sending his Invisibility Cloak fly across the room.

As the Barrier she had conjured faded, Mikan cursed under her breath. She was still too weakened by the previous events to be able to use her Alices to full potential.

The adrenaline of the war resurfacing, Harry quickly recovered from the shock. "_Expelliarmus!_" he cried, blowing Loki's staff out of his hand as Stephen and Mordo were knocked back to the floor. Taking advantage of his opponents' surprise Harry knocked down a closet to use it as a barricade. "_Accio Invisibility Cloak!_" he muttered under his breath, reflecting on which spell to use next; they were five and he was alone.

Mikan used her Alices to send Harry's barricade fly across the room and was met by another jet of light that hit Mordo once again, knocking his head back into a table edge.

Harry not willing to give up easily choose to combine Apparition and Disapparition to his curses. He couldn't and wouldn't leave before he successively hit one of his opponents with a Tracking Spell.

Loki who had gathered his fallen staff and pointed it at the Midgardian wizard: he wouldn't be fooled twice. He had to admit, though, that the Midgardian was indeed powerful and used his talent cleverly. Flicking his staff so it would send Harry's spells away, Loki watched as Stephen and the Sorcerer Supreme tried to bind the wizard with tight sparky ties, which met Harry's Shield Charm that was so strong they were knocked off-balance.

Pointing the tip of his staff at Harry's spells, Loki broke them easily. Remembering Hermione's warnings to not target directly the god of Mischief, Harry casted the Reductor Curse at the column beside Loki, blasting it into pieces of stone that flew everywhere across the room and eventually one hit Loki in the back of the head.

Finally, Mikan took advantage of Harry's diverted attention to immobilize him with her Shadow Manipulation Alice, then she snatched his wand from him.

The young woman had to admit she was impressed by Harry's capacities; the lone state of the Ancient One's chambers was enough proof of it.

For several moments, there was silence, save the sound of Mordo grunts as he regained consciousness and the _drip drip_ of Loki's blood tickling to the floor. Finally pointing his staff at Harry's heart, Loki prepared himself to strike the last blow.

In a sharp and cold motion, Loki plunged the staff.

"Why?" Loki asked irritably when the stroke hit Mikan's strong shield.

"We don't kill." growled Mikan. "Harry is on our side." the Alice added observing Harry's features.

"I second this." groaned Harry, his back hurting. "I am just disappointed that you chose to put your trust in Loki rather than in Thor."

_'Me too. Believe me, Harry, me too!'_ sighed inwardly Mikan. _'Sadly, I didn't have much options.'_

"I hope you will forgive me, Harry Potter." apologized the young woman as she posed her hand over his forehead, taking his consciousness away. "You're a sorcerer, aren't you?! It would have been so easy for you to erase his memory instead!" yelled Mikan angrily.

"A useless waste of time and energy." Loki snarled, feeling no remorse. "You are simply being overly sentimental."

Mikan draw in a breath sharply, mastering her anger back. There was no time for a quarrel with Loki over their moral beliefs right now. Instead, the young Alice chose to focus the energy of her anger into stealing Harry's memory of the events. Once done, she used her Space Distortion Alice to make appear an empty jar in which she placed the blue stone in, making it disappear.

Stephen took his Sling Ring and traced his right hand in a circular pattern, conjuring a portal which enclosed itself around Harry, sending his unconscious body to the Avengers' conference room.

"This is one less problem to worry about." Stephen sighed, ignoring Mikan and Loki icy starring contest, neither of them willing to give in to the other. The room was once again immersed in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Mikan surprised everyone by placing herself at Loki's height and posing her cold fingers on the back of his head. Neither of them broke eye contact even when Mikan finished healing his wound.

"We have already wasted too much time here." stated coldly Loki, irritated by Mikan stubbornness, by Stephen imposed presence, by the way events turned out, and by his 'discussion' with the Ancient One.

Reluctantly, Mikan placed her right hand on Loki's forearm. Stephen refusing to touch directly Loki, placed a protective hand around Mikan's waist. Smugly, he realized that the Loki didn't like it.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	15. Confrontations:

**Chapter 15: Confrontations:**

"Hotaru, I thought I only agreed into coming to S.H.I.E.L.D… I don't see where it was written on our contract that we were to go to the Andromeda Galaxy!"

"This is not surprising, Luca." responded calmly his impassive friend: "There was no contract in the first place."

Luca restrained himself from strangling the 23-year-old young woman. He chose to cool down and started to help her pack their stuff instead. He stopped at the sight of a jar full of Alices Stones.

"I've warned the Academy about what is going on. Shiki sent me those jars of Stones; he thought that we might need them there." stated the inventor.

"You did? And… How did they react to Mikan being alive?" he asked cautiously.

"Shiki and her uncle were pretty shaken by it, even though they tried to hide it. They both pretended to be angry at us for using the voice of the Academy without warning them about it and for hiding the information we found from them."

Luca sighed. Sensing the presence of one his spiders, a _Patu digua_, he bent down to its level, encouraging it to speak to him, using without making any efforts his Animal Pheromone Alice.

"Patia says that Harry successfully entered Kamar-Taj and that the team sent there was tricked into coming to the New-York Sanctum. We should quickly join them; they're getting ready to go to Asgard."

"Let's go then."

Taking all the devices they would need in Asgard, Luca and Hotaru headed toward the special teleportation zone made for Thor on the deck of the Helicarrier.

Finding their way through the structure, coming to a number of hydraulic-operated doors that involved all sorts of facility security system, the two friends ended up catching the sight of Steve Rogers and Luna Lovegood. Luca kept himself from smiling at the amusing sight of the tall and imposing Captain America arguing with the stubborn small British witch.

"Miss Imai, Luca, are you ready?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Luna are you coming with us?" Luca asked, confused by the witch's hands full of bags and what seemed to be a heavy backpack.

"That's what we were discussing about." sighed Steve: "It wasn't part of the plan."

"I believe that it will be a good thing for your team to have at least the presence of a witch or a wizard. Furthermore, it may be my only occasion to go to space." argued Luna.

"Luna, this can't stand as an argument." sighed the soldier.

"I think it does, Rogers." cut him Hotaru. "Since Potter is still stuck in Kamar-Taj, he won't be able to come with us. Just as you need Alices in the case of a possible confrontation with Mikan, having a witch with us, even though she isn't Asgardian, can't be anything but an advantage for us."

Luna beamed at the inventor who only nodded curtly at her before getting on the deck once her point made. Hotaru was quickly joined by Steve, who wasn't done with their discussion yet.

"I like your friend." said Luna in a dreamy voice to Luca.

"I think you do remind her of a friend she used to love a lot." thought Luca aloud.

Luna's already wide eyes widened in comprehension. With a dreamy smile, she charmed her things so they all could be contained in a tiny purse. Once ready, they joined Thor, Jane, Steve, Hotaru, Fury and Tony on the deck.

"Miss Lovegood, Nogi, Miss Imai, Miss Foster and Thor, I trust you not to fail this mission. If you were to be confronted by Loki, Mikan Sakura, use all means to bring them back. Either alive or dead."

Jane sensed all Thor's muscles tense. The brunette caressed gently the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I won't kill my brother, neither will I try to kill Lady Sakura, but I will do all that is in my power to bring them back."

On these words an impressive beam of energy covered the team as they were transported, particle by particle, to another realm.

They appeared in front of Frigga and Heimdall. The Queen of Asgard, in her long silver robes and long golden hair was pacing nervously near the imposing Bifrost's Gatekeeper. When she caught the sight of Thor and his Midgardian friends, she ran towards them, worry all over her face.

"Mother, I am sorry, but we still have no clues to where Loki and Lady Sakura are." Thor apologized softly, guessing his mother's unspoken questions, before taking her in his comforting embrace.

He released her and turned toward Jane.

"Mother, I am honored to present you my dear and lovely Jane." Thor smiled.

The brunette's cheeks turned bright red. She advanced toward Frigga and made a timid reverence.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you." Jane smiled timidly.

"I am happy to finally meet you, dear." Frigga smiled softly at her son's lover.

"Mother, here are my friends Lady Imai, an ingenious inventor," Thor paused as Hotaru nodded curtly to his mother. "And Luca Nogi. Both are gifted of special powers that are called Alices."

Hotaru and Luca were surprised to catch a sparkle of comprehension shine in Frigga's clever eyes.

"And this is Lady Lovegood. She is able of witchcraft, just like you Mother." beamed Thor.

The silvery-eyed witch smiled politely to Thor's mother.

"I've read a lot about Asgard in my childhood, it is an honor to meet you in person Your Majesty, Heimdall." smiled sweetly Luna to both.

"Mother, I would like you to take care of both of Lady Imai and Jane: we think that by studying your Magic, they might be able to create a device that could track Loki."

Sadness overwhelmed Frigga's features but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Of course, I will show you all what you think will be necessary to find my younger son." offered the heartbroken Queen Mother.

Frigga, Jane and Hotaru stepped out the Observatory. Once out of their sight, the golden hemispheric shape closed behind them.

"To where?" asked Heimdall.

"Knowhere." responded Thor.

* * *

They reappeared in an impressive silver room which Mikan guessed to be Allice's secret basement's living room. Just as quickly as it had appeared, everything that was around them vanished.

Xandar.

Loki observed out of the corner of his eye Mikan and Stephen being enthralled by the sight of the three suns the planet orbited around as well as what seemed to be a very advanced civilization and technology. But mainly what caught their eyes was the variety of species inhabiting it, reason why neither Loki nor Stephen stood out with their extravagant outfits.

Recalling their initial mission, both Stephen and Mikan turned their attention back to Loki.

"We appeared near The Broker's Store. I doubt that he still is, if he ever was, in the Orb's possession. But he will be our first lead to where the Power Stone is."

Crossing the bridge, they appeared in front of what looked like a futuristic garage. Mikan studied discreetly her environment, musing about the golden flying ships above them, that she assumed belonged to the planet's army. Too soon, they were only separated from the Broker by an electronic door.

Loki waved his hands and both Mikan and Stephen could observe them glow in green. The door opened.

Inside of what looked like a jewelry and relics store, stood the Broker behind a glass display counter. The least Mikan could say about his hairstyle was that it was rather unique. With no offense intended toward him, the man reminded her of these hairless rats used in laboratories.

Both Mikan and Stephen realized that the merchant wasn't surprised by their appearance, instead he only seemed to be annoyed when he recognized Loki.

"I didn't expect you to be after it too." The Broker confessed.

"Well, I am." Loki replied while distractedly observing a shining green snake, made of what Mikan believed to be emeralds and diamonds. "Where is it?"

"Star-Lord, Gamora and a criminal duo where all arrested by the Nova Corps. Just recently they managed to all break out of the prison they were held in."

Activating her Memory Manipulation Alice, Mikan posed her hand on the store's walls and watched how the events happened.

_"The Orb." Star-Lord bragged, showing it the Broker. "As commissioned."_

_"Where is Yondu?" asked the Broker, with a suspicious and surprised look._

_Star-Lord smirked. "One of the biggest. Sends his love and told me to tell that you got the best eyebrows in the business." He teased. Then looking at the object he had risked his life to retrieve, he asked: "What is it?"_

_"It's my policy to never discuss my clients or their needs." the Broker replied, studying the Artefact's authenticity._

_"Yeah, well I almost died getting it for you." Star-lord retorted._

_"An occupational hazard I'm sure in your line of work." The Broker sneered._

_"Some machine headed freak working for a dude named Ronan…" Star-Lord started._

_The Broker alarmed by this beginning of confession cut him off: "Ronan?! I'm sorry Mr. Quill! I surely am, but I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved!" forcing the Orb back into Star-lord's hands._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Ronan?!"_

_"A Kree fanatic outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture – _MY culture!_ – is wiped from existence!" freaked out The Broker, squeezing Peter Quill out of his shop._

_"Come on there!" Star-Lord tried, while holding out._

_"I'm on someone bad side I'd rather not be on!" yelled the Broker while forcing Peter Quill out._

_"What about my bad side?!" fought back Peter. _

_Waving his hands so the electric door would swing wide open, The Broker took advantage of Peter Quill confusion to push him out, closing the door very quickly. _

_Then the Broker observed from afar as Quill was ambushed by Gamora, who took the Orb and fled into the streets, the fight that issued, the intervention of two bounty hunters, an armed to the teeth raccoon and a humanoid tree and finally as the Nova Corps arrived and arrested the group."_

"He told us the truth." Mikan confirmed. Then, exiting the merchant's shop, the Alice caressed softly, with the tips of her fingers, the wall Gamora had rested against. A wave of shock ran through her spine.

The young woman calmly joined her two partners inside.

"Thank for your help." Mikan smiled politely to the merchant.

Stephen and Loki followed her outside.

"Gamora has betrayed her father and Ronan. And guess what? She also has the intention of selling the Orb to the Collector!" Mikan informed her two partners. "She seems to be rather sane for someone raised by the Mad Titan!" she sneered.

Loki smirked. Mikan was right. Even though he had observed Gamora only from afar, he knew that she wasn't really onto her adoptive father's plans.

"Well, it seems that luck is on our side." Stephen smirked as everything around them vanished once again.

This time, the travel seemed slightly different, progressing at a slower pace, which allowed Mikan to perceive the regular hopping between the portal jumps she had seen in Loki's mind. Before she even realized, the trio had materialized in a dark and filthy crowed place, surrounded by enormous tanks filled with yellow liquids.

Mikan was struck by the contrast between the bright colors of Xandar and the darkness that overwhelmed the place they appeared into.

The three members of the awkward newly formed team all turned their head to the same direction; from where emanated a powerful energy that could only belong to the Power Stone.

As Loki opened his mouth to speak, they were surprised by the powerful violet explosion that was closely followed by a brilliant beam of energy.

"The Bifrost! Thor…" whispered Mikan throwing a glance at Loki and Stephen to agree upon a quickly structured plan: "I'll take care of them."

As both men only nodded to her before rushing toward the Power Stone direction, Mikan headed toward the place where Thor and his team had landed. Running through the tanks and narrow passageways, avoiding the frantic crowd, Mikan caught the glimpse of Thor's red cape. She activated her Barrier Alice and used her Teleportation Alice, cutting short the distance separating them. Not detecting any trace of the Mind Stone on him, Mikan punched Thor with all her might as he detected her presence, taking him by surprise. Knocked off-balance, the god of Thunder crashed into one of the tanks surrounding them, spilling yellow liquids everywhere.

With a groan, Thor pulled himself up, spun Mjolnir around his fist and threw it at Mikan before starting running in her direction. To his frustration the young Midgardian disappeared before the impact and reappeared behind him, elbowed him strongly as the Hammer landed loudly into another tank. Understanding that he had to change his offensive strategy, Thor concentrated on his powers and unleashed it fiercely within the area Mikan and he were in. Thor smirked triumphally as the young woman collapsed abruptly.

Cautiously, the robust Avenger closed the distance between him and the unconscious woman only to realize he had been tricked, still unaware of Mikan's presence on top of a building three blocks away from him.

Out of Thor's attention, Mikan activated her Mind-Reading Alice: they hadn't brought the Mind Gem with them. Heimdall had discouraged them from doing so. She felt grateful for it. With the Time Stone that Stephen had decided to bring along and the Power Stone, it would have been too dangerous to bring another one in there.

Out of a sudden, the sound of a loud pop drew back her attention from Thor thoughts. Turning around too late to face her opponents, she was hit by a Stunning Spell that caught her off guard. When she realized who her opponents were, Mikan's blood ran cold in her veins. Luca…

The blonde Alice went pale. Mikan stood there, only at arm length. The tears in her eyes said it all; she had recognized him.

"Why?" Luca whispered as Luna cast the counter spell, freeing Mikan from the invisible ropes that were tying her. The dirty blonde-haired witch stepped aside, knowing better than to intrude this oh-so-needed encounter.

Luca observed Mikan open and close her mouth several times, unable to utter any word. What could she possibly say? How could she bring herself to when she wasn't even able to look at him in the eyes?

Suddenly the events of the last twelve years of Mikan's life weighed heavily on her. They didn't belong to the same world anymore… All Mikan wanted was to go away, flee from her past, one more time, escape from Luca's blue gaze. _'I am a coward.'_

It was Luca who closed the few steps separating him from his former childhood friend. Caressing her check silently, he witnessed her eyes widened before taking her in his bear crushing embrace. Hesitantly, Mikan slowly returned his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Luca could sense a little moisture spreading into his shirt, but it truly was the last thing he was concerned about. He couldn't help but feel lighter having Mikan in his arms, completely ignoring the fact that she had joined Loki's side and that her five Doppelgangers' clones were giving one hell of a fight against Thor at this same moment.

"Luca, I am –" started Mikan before standing dead still. With an alarmed look she turned around to see the wide Kree Warship, the Dark Aster entering Knowhere. "Luca, I am so sorry… I have to go. Be careful." Mikan apologized sincerely before vanishing from Luca's warm embrace.

Appearing on the top of another building, Mikan spotted Loki and Stephen fighting Gamora, Quill, a raccoon and a tree humanoid. The two Sorcerers, combining their magical skills, seemed to slowly assure the victory of the battle. Not too far from their fighting spot, Ronan's army of Sakaarans, leaded by Nebula, had landed and headed straight toward the fight, while Ronan seemed only focused on an imposing blue and red warrior. Mikan quickly choose to teleport Thor from his place to Ronan's, while Luna and Luca joined him by Apparating. Adding two of her clones to their team, Mikan only leaved once sure that the three were handling well the situation. She then joined Loki and Stephen on the battlefield.

With the overwhelming number of new coming assailants, Gamora, Quill and Rocket took advantage of this diversion to escape Loki and Stephen into Mining Pods. The two Sorcerers were still engaged in their fight against the Sakaarans soldiers when Mikan appeared before them.

"Where is Ronan?" asked Loki, thrusting one horn of his golden helmet into the stomach of his opponent.

"Fighting Thor, another guy, Luca and Luna." Mikan responded, breathlessly.

"And the Mind Stone?" threw Stephen.

"Asgard!" Mikan shouted, as she used once again her Doppelganger Alice to turn the situation to their advantage. With her clones and Stephen help, they trapped all the remaining Sakaarans soldiers inside the Mirror Dimension where three of Mikan's clones kept fighting them.

Stating that there was no Mining Pod left, Loki teleported himself on top of a Necrocraft, Stephen used a portal to do the same, while Mikan activated her Levitation Alice and combined it with the Air Manipulation and Teleportation so she could fly at the same level of Gamora's pod and Nebula's Necrocraft. Two Sakaarans flew across the air. Mikan smirked: Loki and Stephen hadn't obviously had a hard time retrieving the pods they had appeared on top of.

Mikan followed closely Thanos' two daughters across Knowhere, while fighting off both Quill and Rocket Raccoon and blocking the laser shots aimed at her. Coming to her help, Stephen made two portals in which both their pods disappeared. While some Necrocrafts suffered the same fate, other crashed into buildings and the others were blasted by Loki's and Stephen's attacks. However, neither of them was familiar enough with the Necrocrafts to follow Nebula's and Gamora's pace.

Rocket and Quill, who hadn't given up on defending their ally, reappeared. Following closely Loki and Stephen, they engaged another fight.

In no time, only Nebula, Mikan and Gamora remained, as the later was forced by her sister to head into deep space.

Mikan winced, she was the only one without a spaceship and in this airless environment, she couldn't pursue her opponents any longer. Gamora wasn't in a better position: her pod had started to slow down, threatening to shut down at any one time. The former assassin cursed under her breath, _'These pods aren't meant to be out here!'_ she realized, desperate. Her only hope was to reason with her crazy sister.

"Nebula, please." Gamora pleaded. "If Ronan gets this Stone, he'll kill us all."

"Not all." Nebula, countered. Finally, close enough to stable her sister's pod in the firing line, Nebula smirked. "You will already be dead."

Nebula fired, destroying Gamora's Mining Pod into pieces. As the Lumophoid was about to retrieve the Orb, Mikan beat her into it, conjuring a portal that closed itself around it. The young Alice, whose Mind-Reading was activated, noticed that Gamora was still alive. Not wanting to leave her to die in the outer space, Mikan drew another portal and picked her unconscious body up in her strong arms.

Once she had ensured the safety of the Orb with her Space Distortion Alice, Mikan had to dodge Nebula's laser shots. With the disadvantage of holding Gamora, Mikan chose to teleport, taking the risk of overusing her Alices one more time.

Finding a good hiding spot in an inhabited building, Mikan laid down Gamora on the ground, and observed carefully the fierce woman regain consciousness. Gamora, who woke up in an unknown place, in front of Loki's ally, immediately pulled herself up, placing herself into a fighting stance.

"Where's the Orb?"

"In a safe place." Mikan replied, ignoring her blatant sneer.

"It can never be a safe place in Loki's hands." Gamora replied.

"You're right. But it's in mine." Mikan retorted, restraining her with her Shadow Manipulation. "I don't want to fight you, Gamora. We both have the same goals, preventing Thanos gaining possession of the six Stones."

"Then I should remind you that he sent _Loki_, retrieve him one."

"Just like he did with you." Mikan kindly reminded her, uncovering the bracelet which entangled orange, golden and silver cross metallic strands. Gamora's eyes widened in comprehension. "I've assured myself Loki's loyalty. Not for power, but to put an end to Thanos' quest for it. You are the one who lived most of your life under his control, you know better than I do what he is capable of."

Gamora frowned, growing even more cautious of the woman standing in front of her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Thor, Luna, Luca and two of my clones are fighting Ronan outside, I saved your life when I didn't have to. Otherwise, I have no real proof to provide, but I doubt that you can trust a man like the Collector and not me, don't you think? On Earth, we have this old adage: 'my enemy's enemy is my friend.' Now that's for you to decide which one of these you want to consider me."

Gamora studied carefully Mikan one more time. _'I don't have much choice, do I?'_ sighed internally the former assassin. _'Better in Loki's hands than in Thanos', anyway.' _

Mikan, sensing Gamora's resilience, deactivated her Shadow Manipulation, not before throwing a warm smile at her new ally.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	16. Battles and Temptation:

**Chapter 16: Battles and Temptation:**

Loki and Stephen tensed simultaneously, as neither could sense the Orb's presence on Knowhere anymore.

"Mikan. She must have used her Space Distortion Alice to retrieve it." Stephen explained, aware that Loki was still new to her powers.

The Asgardian Sorcerer only nodded, while trying in vain to retrace the Alice's spiritual trail. _'I can only sense her clones!' _Loki thought, frustrated, unwilling to admit his inability to locate his _Little One_. However, Stephen knew better than anyone that when Mikan used some of her Alices or when she stepped inside the Mirror Dimension, she was able to conceal her spiritual presence. And the lone fact of spotting two of her Doppelgangers still fighting alongside Thor reassured him on her welfare.

"The last time I saw her, she was chasing after Gamora and Nebula. I'll take Gamora, you go for Nebula."

Stephen tried to ignore Loki's imperious tone and couldn't help but remind him that he didn't knew who he was supposed to go after: "Nebula?"

Loki kept himself from rolling his eyes. Not willing to waste any more time, he opted for the most effective solution. Placing his hand on Stephen's forehead, Loki showed him the vision of the two Thanos' daughters. "It's the blue one."

Nodding to this, Stephen used a portal to appear on the highest spot on Knowhere. Now that he knew exactly who he was looking for, he uttered a few complex incantations to locate the woman warrior: Nebula was still onboard her Necrocraft, flying all over Knowhere to find the girl who stole the Orb from her.

"By the Chain of Krakkan!" Stephen uttered, conjuring long and strong golden chains that constricted Nebula's spaceship. Realizing that Mikan was nowhere by her side, Stephen released the Necrocraft, letting it crash heavily on the ground.

Trying in vain to locate Gamora, Stephen casted the same spell he had used to find her sister. Sadly, there was no trace of her too.

"Where are you, Mikan?" Stephen wondered in a murmur, hoping that his friend was not facing any kind of danger.

* * *

"_Confringo_!" Luna shouted, reducing to pieces two Sakaarans soldiers about to kill Luca. The latter nodded thankfully at her, using one of the guns he had picked up to shoot down their assailants. His Alice wasn't the most useful one on battles and he refused to involve any of his animal friends into this.

Back to back, both friends assured each other defense. Luna casting a large variety of offensive and defensive spells, and Luca using more primitive offensive ways. They were slowly but surely taking the upper hand on the battle. Especially with Mikan's two Doppelgangers and the tree humanoid fighting by their side.

Meanwhile, Thor had given Drax the Destroyer his chance to battle the murderer of his wife and daughter. He had respected his need to avenge them. However, now that Drax lay unconscious on the hard ground, it was finally the time to get involved.

To his frustration, the god of Thunder, who usually would have enjoyed to be served a battle on a silver platter, knew that he had no time to waste fighting an entire army of Sakaarans and their Kree leader. Especially since Mikan and Loki should have had, by now, enough time to leave Knowhere. Therefore, Thor had to make it quick.

"Now that I am done with this incompetent, it is time for the real game to start." Ronan smirked, looking haughtily upon Drax's unconscious figure.

"I hardly think so! You are barely worth wasting my time." Thor replied, triggering the Zealot's anger, who pointed his Hammer at him.

Thor avoided a concussive blast out of Ronan's Cosmi-Rod and determined to put an end to this fanatic's nonsense, Thor spun Mjolnir and threw it at him. Unleashing furious thunder blasts in its way. Mjolnir hit Ronan straight on the chest, leaving him to gasp for air.

"Nice hammer! But mine is better." Thor mocked who had gathered Cosmi-Rod to examine it.

Not giving time to Ronan to raise up from the ground, Thor lifted him and punched him square on the jaw. His grunts of pain rung like music in Thor's ears.

As Thor was ready to put an end to the miserable being's life, he was taken by surprise when Nebula's Necrocraft crashed heavily on them. Violently dragging Thor and Ronan beneath her spaceship, Nebula threw herself out of it. Landing painfully on the ground, the Lumophoid was pinned down by the shockwave of the explosion that followed.

Groaning loudly, Thor lifted the heavy spaceship crushing him. With a jolt, he realized some strands of his hair along with his cape had caught on fire.

"_Incarcerous_!" surprised by the closeness of Luna's voice, Thor witnessed tight ropes binding Ronan's unconscious body. The Asgardian Prince nodded at the Midgardian witch and Luna threw him a little smile of her own.

Resuming his attention on Nebula, Thor posed his calculating gaze on her. Unlike what most people assumed of him; he was neither stupid nor ignorant. He was well aware of Nebula's status. If Ronan wasn't a man he could consider as a real opponent, Nebula and himself were playing on the same level.

With a small smirk, Thor closed slowly the distance between him and Nebula, as she moved in circular motions around him, looking for any weakness to use against him. Pulling out her electrified batons, Nebula opted for the offensive, speed and flexibility on her side. Using her first baton to block Thor's motion to conjure Mjolnir, she stabbed him on the sides with the second, smirked at the sight of a god of Thunder being electrified.

Snapping Nebula's first baton in two, Thor aimed at her head. Dodging the blow, the Lumophoid bent down and used it as an opportunity to pull her baton out of Thor's body. Avoiding narrowly another hit, Nebula aimed with her right leg towards the lower part of his body. Then, taking advantage of the pain Thor was in, landed another blow square on his jaw.

Blocking the next attack, Thor trapped in his strong grip Nebula's right hand and ripped her second electrified baton out of her grasp. Elbowing him on the jaw, Nebula freed herself, but she hadn't the time to escape Thor's fist. Losing her balance, Nebula fell on the ground.

Ready to strike again, Nebula's attack was cut short by Mjolnir striking her on the head. The shock was so violent it had broken her jaw.

One hand at his sides and panting, Thor observed with a small satisfied smirk Nebula's and Ronan's unconscious body laying powerless on the ground, defeated. Fighting what had remained of Ronan's army would be child's play.

* * *

Mikan's tensed posture relaxed slightly. A change that didn't go unnoticed by Gamora. The latter, however, was still puzzled by the Alice's odd behavior, so she waited patiently for her to explain herself.

"Thor has defeated Ronan and your sister. It won't take them much longer before they end the rest of his army." Mikan stated, mainly reassured by Luca's wellbeing. Indeed, as much as she valued his courage, he wasn't one for battles.

"You still haven't told me where you've sent us." Gamora reminded her, slightly disturbed by the weirdness of the room they had appeared into. Gamora couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the walls and their surroundings were constantly moving in strange and threatening motions around them.

"We're in the Mirror Dimension, a place safe from unrequited attention."

The Zehoberei raised a cunning silvery eyebrow; quite unwilling to start such a conversation with a woman she had just met. Mikan perfectly understanding the reasons behind Gamora's reluctance to trust her, chose to start the exchange with her trump card:

"I've destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet." The young woman admitted.

To Mikan's satisfaction, Gamora gasped, taken by surprise by the revelation. Gamora closed the distance between herself and Mikan, her eyes glimmering with a sentiment that even the young woman couldn't determine. Somehow, deep down, even though she couldn't quite explain why herself, Gamora knew Mikan was telling her the truth. She knew that in this stranger's hands, the Orb would be in safer place than in her father's or the Collector's.

'_For twenty years of my life, I've been raised by Thanos and, until very recently, helped him achieve his goal. I've killed thousands to satisfy his beliefs._' Gamora, thought, disgusted by the love that she was still feeling toward her adoptive father and the mass murderer he had turned her into. '_If this girl has truly destroyed the Gauntlet and does wholeheartedly want to protect the Stones, then I should give her a chance. Maybe this will help, even just a little, redeem me of my past mistakes._'

"I've destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet, Gamora." Mikan repeated, in a murmur. "I am in possession of two Alices that only appears if the chance of the Infinity Stones to be reunited is at its highest. My only goal is to safeguard the Gems, not to collect them." Mikan paused, locking eyes with Gamora. "You must know better than I do your father's intentions to gather them. This is the reason why I am asking you this: are you aware of any other means that Thanos could use to harness the power of the Stones?" The Alice asked, with the horrible gut feeling the answer would be an affirmative.

"You see… In his own twisted, psychopathic, deranged mind, Thanos believes that it is his duty to bring stability to the Universe. Just as he has done to my home planet, the combined power of the Stones will allow him to kill half of the Universe in a single snap of his fingers." Gamora explained, stressing her point by snapping her fingers. "Since you claim to have destroyed the Gauntlet, I don't think he'll require the help of Lady Death before trying every other possibility. I have never heard of any other Artefact able to harness the combined power of the Stones… But if there is any, Thanos will not hesitate to kill thousands, billions to get it."

Mikan shivered, more than ever unsure of her own capacity to protect the Stones from such a powerful and fearsome being.

"I see. Gamora, now that Loki has betrayed him and after Ronan's failure, how do you think he'll react?"

Gamora opened her mouth, before closing it soon afterwards. How was her father going to react? Mad people weren't predictable.

"To be honest, I have no idea. For reasons that are unknown to me, it just seems that he is waiting for something to happen. I've never understood what or who dissuaded him from going after the Stones directly by himself." Gamora admitted.

Mikan nodded, pensive. Something was telling her that it was rather someone and not something that was keeping Thanos from coming after the Infinity Gems. Yet, the young Alice had a hard time imagining who could instigate fear from Thanos.

Understanding that the woman facing her had already told her everything she knew about her adoptive father's plans, Mikan traced her right hand in a circular pattern and exited the Mirror Dimension, followed closely by Gamora.

"Well, I suppose it's a fare – Ah!" Caught off guard and powerless as an overwhelming force conjured her, Mikan screamed before disappearing in front of Gamora's wide eyes.

* * *

With a small yelp, Mikan closed her eyes as the ground approached dangerously. To her surprise, she didn't land heavily as she had expected to. Opening her eyes slowly, Mikan realized that she had been caught by Loki's strong arms. When she met his icy cold gaze, the hairs on the back of her neck rose up and Mikan refrained herself from shivering. The young woman could sense frustration and what looked like a small inquietude flowing through him. Raising a surprised eyebrow at the latter feeling, Mikan's heart began to pound furiously in her chest as the young woman couldn't help but wonder if it was her who had been the cause of his concern. However, without betraying any of his emotions or thoughts on the matter, Loki posed Mikan gently on her feet, blatantly ignoring Stephen staring at them.

To Mikan's most embarrassment, she had been too caught up in Loki's evergreen eyes to neither realize her friend's presence, nor to notice the fact they had already left Knowhere. Trying in vain to ignore Stephen's small knowing smirk and Loki's slight amusement at her flushed face, Mikan sighed helplessly. Aware that the two men were expecting her to explain herself on her long disappearance, Mikan silently used her Space Distortion Alice to conjure the Orb before them.

"I have managed to get it. I've also had a little talk with Gamora." Mikan paused, taking a small breath. "She thinks that something or someone is keeping Thanos from getting the Stones by himself. Do any of you happen to have a guess on what or who it could be?"

"Odin." affirmed Loki, whose eyes had darkened by the shadow of unpleasant memories. To him, the answer couldn't be more obvious. "Odin Borson is the only being that could intimidate Thanos. As long as he is alive, he won't severely mess with the Nine Realms."

"What do you exactly mean by 'severely mess'?" Stephen asked, annoyed by his lack of information and therefore his constant need to request Loki for explications.

"Well, the Infinity Gauntlet is destroyed, the Mind Stone is on Asgard, you and the Ancient One are the current guardians of the Time Stone, the Tesseract is well-kept in Odin's Vault and in Mikan's hands lays the Orb. All I mean to say is that, for now, we do not have much to worry about. Unless he is granted Death's help, which he probably won't look for, Thanos won't make any move before Odin's death." Loki insisted.

Mikan and Stephen exchanged dubious looks: was Thanos really going to quieten his hunger for power after already two failed attempts to retrieve the Stones?

"If you say so…" whispered Mikan, still unsure.

The young woman used her Space Distortion to store the Orb.

"Now that you have secured the Stone, just as you wished, what do you intend to do with it?" Loki inquired, curious to know what his _Little One_'s plans were.

Mikan tilted her head, thinking for one instant before smiling satisfied. "The Stone is safe within my Space Distortion. I'll secure it with the same enchantments Stephen used to protect the Eye. And, if I were to die, it would forever become unreachable."

Unwittingly, Stephen tensed at Mikan's words. Only a selected few (in other words the Ancient One, Mordo, Christine and himself), knew about Mikan's conditions: her human body was too weak to contain the enormous quantity of Alices within it, the worst being the Corrosion one. The young woman was paying to a high price the enormous powers in her possession and even the techniques the Ancient One had taught her weren't enough to ensure Mikan's dying body a longer lifespan. And, by the way Loki was attentively looking at his younger friend, Stephen knew that the observant man had certainly put two and two together too.

_'Humans are so fragile, they die in heartbeat. She is no different to the members of her race, no matter how powerful she is…'_ Loki thought haughtily, although hoping her condition wouldn't upset his plans for Mikan. _'Either way, it is not something that I cannot take care of.'_

Just as if she had guessed the flow of his thoughts, Mikan threw him a small amused smile. Loki couldn't decide whether she was insouciant, stupid or both. She had told him that she was only 24 years old and, from what he had already seen, he wouldn't give her more than two or three more years to live. Had she just accepted this fact? How could she not be worried by such a pitiful fate? Didn't she even crave for more?

"Well, we've secured the Orb and we have no idea of where the Reality Stone is. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, it seems to me that I have fulfilled my part of the bargain. It is now your turn to take care of your part of the deal, _Little One_." Loki reminded her.

"Which is?"

"Stephen, Loki wants me to translate for him three books that belonged to Allice." Mikan reminded him. This made her realize, with a heavy heart, that he was no longer needed there.

Stephen had come to the same conclusion. If Loki was right, it would leave them some time before Thanos' next move. This meant that he would be way more useful on Earth than in a lost planet of the Andromeda Galaxy, where all he could do was watch Loki and Mikan making eyes at each other.

"Loki, bring me back to Kamar-Taj." Stephen simply ordered. Loki, too pleased to finally get rid of the Sorcerer's undesired presence, chose to ignore Stephen's demanding tone. Loki placed himself at Stephen's height and disappeared with him.

All by herself in the grand mansion, Mikan had finally the opportunity to properly look around the place. She was already familiar with the enormous library and the charmed dining room. She discovered several bedrooms, including the one in which Loki had nursed her. One room stood out as it was the only one she found locked. So, Mikan simply assumed it to be Loki's chambers. No matter how hard she tried, kitchens were nowhere to be found. Resuming her exploration, Mikan quickly went around what seemed to be a training facility, before finally entering a vast greenhouse. The latter held in its center a radiant golden apple tree. Attracted by the vividness of the apples, Mikan advanced slowly toward the tree, taking the time to study the other plants around her. Most of them radiated a special energy and probably concealed several magical properties.

When she finally reached the apple tree, Mikan felt the desperate need to taste one, just as if she had been bewitched. Too short, the Alice had to tiptoe to collect one. Surprised by the image of her reflection on it, the charm broke.

"Mikan, these are Idunn's Golden Apples. They are what grant us our youth, vigor and _immortality_."

Startled by Loki's velvet voice, Mikan turned around, still holding the apple halfway to her lips. He had changed from his impressive leather outfit and extravagant horned helmet for slightly humbler but nevertheless refined clothes. As he began moving towards her, slowly closing the distance between them, Mikan had all the time to appreciate his elegant, tall, slender figure, his words still playing in her mind, like a sweet temptation. In her hand laid a remedy to her health problems, a possible solace to the constant pain her body was in._ 'At the high price of immortality.'_ Loki arched an elegant eyebrow as he reached her, a small smirk curved his lips, as his predatory eyes roved over her.

"One bite. One bite and all your problems will be gone." he whispered silkily, so close she could sense his breath on her neck. "You have so much potential, _Mikan_. Think of what you could achieve if you become immortal. Of what we would accomplish together. Join me and you will never be alone again." Loki promised, his voice just above a whisper, sowing temptation in her mind. _'Become mine.'_

Mikan's back touched the trunk of the tree and the young woman realized she had unconsciously been stepping back. Loki leaned in closer, trapping Mikan who felt like Eve being lured by the Serpent into eating the Forbidden Fruit. The woman stood rigid, captivated by his gaze, her face flushed with embarrassment and desire, her inner conflict rendering her unreasonable. His cold, elegant fingers caressed her cheek. Mikan closed her eyes, escaping his mesmerizing gaze, breaking the contact. This brought her back to her right mind. A wave of panic filled her heart. She had been so close to committing an irreparable mistake!

Taking Loki's hand in hers, she could feel his surprise, aberration and indignation when she left the golden apple in it. He didn't even try to keep his face composed. His lips parted in surprise and his eyebrows joined up in a frown, he looked at her flabbergasted.

"You used mental manipulation on me!" Mikan accused him furiously.

"I was only helping you make the right choice." Loki countered.

"The right choice?! By imposing upon me a life of immortality and tinkering with my mind!"

"The charms on this tree attract mortals. Somehow, you managed to outside its control. I have only shown you mercy. Do you truly have so little ambitions? What are two or three more years to live in comparison to an immortal life!"

"And what kind of life would that be? Helping you accomplish your schemes? _Becoming your queen?_" Mikan scoffed.

"This sounds more appealing than what fate has in store for you, don't you think?" Loki replied haughtily.

"If you truly think so, then I feel sorry for you." Mikan fought back, triggering his anger. Moving away from him, she continued: "I am not like you, Loki. I don't crave for power or recognition. Those I have were bestowed to me."

Blocking her way, Loki was now facing her fully. Unfazed by his cold, heartless laugh, Mikan stared back at him, looking at him for the man he truly was.

"Do you even realize how much you could benefit from this, _Little One_? Are you really going to turn down such an opportunity?"

"Yes." Mikan answered firmly. On these words, the young woman exited the greenhouse quickly and retired to her room, leaving a feeling of indignation and, to his surprise, a great emptiness in Loki's heart.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	17. Tracking Spell:

**Chapter 17: Tracking Spell:**

Thanos' grip on the arm of his throne tightened. He could hear the crackling sound of the handle shattering between his fingers. Rising to his full height, the Mad Titan headed towards his personal vault, ignoring the Black Order flinching away from him.

The Other was dead, Nebula and Ronan were out of the game. So was Loki. Gamora had betrayed his trust. _'Such a shame!' _The Little One had always been his favorite, by far the smartest of his Children.

_'Was it really too much to ask for? Is it impossible to rely on anyone?'_

Moving his impressive mass throughout his basement Thanos opened the casket, revealing the Infinity Gauntlet. With a satisfied smirk, he plunged his arm in it. It was a perfect fit.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

Rolling his petite fragment of the Soul Stone between his fingers, the only Gem left in his possession, Thanos caressed the golden metal of the fake Gauntlet.

_'I underestimated you, Allice. I will give you that, tiny Asgardian. But don't expect me to fall for the same trick twice.' _Thanos thought, reflecting on his next move.

"Ebony, prepare Sanctuary II. We are going to pay a visit to the Dwarves."

Thanos clenched his fist, refusing to acknowledge failure. The move he was about to do was bold; almost a desperate one. But he wouldn't resort himself to ask for his Lady's help before trying everything in his power to avoid this situation.

With Nebula in his captivity, Thanos knew he wouldn't have to fear a confrontation with the old man. Odin wouldn't try to challenge him more; he was too cautious for that. Even if this meant the whole extinction of another Realm.

* * *

Mikan sat on her bed, as she tried to meditate. It had been the only way she found to free her mind of her tumultuous thoughts, to calm her anger down. For the second time, the SilverTongue had nearly gotten her. Even her Alices couldn't protect her from his lures and his charms. This made her feel angry, powerless and vulnerable. Realizing her anxiety was building, Mikan tried to calm her breathing. Taking in a long inhalation, she breathed slowly through her nose, filling her lungs. Then, she held her breath to the count of three. _'One, two, three._' Mikan exhaled slowly through her pursed lips, relaxing the muscles of her face, jaw, shoulders and stomach. The young woman kept doing this exercise until she completely overcame her stress.

The tension finally gone, Mikan's mind drifted once again to her disagreeable encounter with Loki in the greenhouse. When she thought about it more calmly, Mikan realized that, astonishingly, he truly believed he was doing her a favor. _'Loki sensed I wouldn't do it. He knew that it would go against my beliefs, but he did it anyway. He entered so easily in my mind! He had me entirely in his control.'_ She shivered. However, once again, he had underestimated her and she had only escaped thanks to his overconfidence. Mikan sighed. Maybe for once luck was on her side. That would be a first!

Given the impossibility to fall asleep and discovering she was famished, Mikan took a quick shower, changed her clothes and finally left her room to walk towards the dining room. Entering, she noticed an appetizing breakfast comprised of many of her favorite foods waiting for her on the table. Sometimes, food was the only remedy for all ills! Full and in better mood, Mikan was torn between returning back to her chambers or going to the library where facing Loki would be unavoidable. _'Hiding will lead you nowhere, Mikan.' _Taking in a deep breath, Mikan headed to the enormous library. When she reached its noble double wooden carved door, she wavered for a second before pushing it open. She had made a good guess. Indeed, the Trickster was standing there.

Whether her presence went unnoticed or he refused to acknowledge it, Mikan couldn't decide. She stood for a moment at the door, observing him in silence. Finally, picking up a book at random, she made it to the center of the library and sat at the round table that encircled the Sakura Tree. It had been a bad decision; she couldn't even recognize the language the book was written in. Instead, she focused her attention on its illustrations, unsuccessfully attempting to decipher their meaning.

Meanwhile, Loki caressed the wooden shelf in front of him, his eyes not paying much attention to the books it was holding.

_'If you truly think so, then I feel sorry for you.'_ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand the mortal's choice. Who would trade a life of immortality, a life that would allow her to achieve feats she couldn't even dream of, for one that would lead her to an impending death? There was no rational explanation behind it. _'Sentiments then. She is no different than her peers. So pathetic!' _

Finally noticing her presence, Loki turned on his heels to face Mikan. He hadn't heard her enter the room. She wasn't looking at him and her anger seemed to have cooled down. Loki wondered on how long she had been sitting there before deciding that it didn't matter.

"I thought you were still brooding in your room." he admitted as he closed the distance separating them in a few long strides.

Raising her head out of the book that had captivated all her attention, Mikan looked genuinely surprised when Loki took a seat beside her. Slowly computing his words, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not very good at playing hide-and-seek anyway." Mikan responded, her voice distant. The young woman searched in his eyes for any kind of remorse but failed at finding any. He seemed to be holding on to the belief she was only a stupid, pathetic mortal. Folding her hands on her chest, Mikan cocked her head to the side, smirking, self-satisfied. _'He might consider me an idiot, but right now he is reduced to having to request me for help.' _

Locking their eyes for the umpteenth time in a stubborn staring contest, Mikan waited patiently for him to do her the honors. A pleasure Loki wasn't willing to offer.

"You are a challenge, _Little One_. I appreciate this in a woman." Loki finally observed with a charming smile.

"Flattery will lead you nowhere, Loki." Mikan responded. Still, unbeknownst to her, a small smile had flourished on her lips.

"You shouldn't bet on that." He replied, his voice smooth and seductive. Mikan's heart skipped a beat.

"Then, you're just being overconfident!"

"Am I when your heartbeat and flushing face are saying otherwise?" Loki asked too innocently.

Mikan choked, in loss of words and he chuckled at her, too self-satisfied to her own liking. Embarrassed, she huffed at him, too self-conscious of her childish behavior.

With one movement of his hands, Loki conjured a piece of parchment, an ink bottle, a quill, and the first book he wanted Mikan to translate: _The History of the Nine Realms_. In return, she used Space Distortion to reveal a pen and two notebooks, one empty, the other containing the translation of _The personal Diary of Sir Nicholas Flamel_. She handed her work over to Loki and he placed his book in front of her.

With a mutual accord, they got down to work silently, side by side, putting all disagreements aside as they joined their wits in this teamwork. Secretly enjoying each other's company.

* * *

His back and his head were hurting like hell. Where was he?

Harry slowly sat on the edge of the full-size bed he woke up in. It took him some time to recognize the sterile room he had been assigned in the Helicarrier a week ago and even more to realize he had no idea of how he had landed there. Harry went dead still. The last thing he remembered was paying a visit to Hermione to get more information about Kamar-Taj. He had no recollection of what had happened afterwards.

His eyes searched for the only ornament of the room, a small clock. It read 03:00 am. A horrible sentiment ran through his veins. What had happened in these thirteen hours of complete abyss?

Harry couldn't sit passively any longer. He had to find out what had happened to him, to make sure his teammates and Luna were safe. Making his way to the meeting room, Harry was thankful for the never dormant ship. When he stepped inside, he found Tony, Steve and Fury engaged in a conversation. Focusing his attention on Steve, who seemed to be not very preoccupied, Harry relaxed a little bit.

"The sleeping beauty has finally woken up!" Tony smirked, raising the nearly empty glass of strong whiskey he was holding.

"Shut up, Stark!" Three voices responded nearly in unison, earning them a chuckle.

The bajillionaire emptied his glass in one go before asking the one question Harry was incapable of answering to: "What happened to you in Kamar-Taj?"

"I don't remember anything." Harry sighed. "Are the others OK? How did the mission go? And where is Luna?"

"Wow! Slow it down, princess. One question at a time!"

Rolling his eyes at Tony, Harry turned at Steve for answers.

"We were tricked into the New York Sanctum. Two hours later, a portal made you appear unconscious in this room. As for your last question, no matter how much I tried to talk her out of it, Luna insisted to join the Hotaru, Jane, Luca and Thor to assist them in their missions on Asgard and Knowhere."

"She did, didn't she?" Harry thought aloud, with a fond smile. "Is there any information on how it is going out there?" He asked curious, pointing at the starry sky.

"No. But don't worry, Harry. Luna will be safe with Thor." Steve tried to reassure the wizard.

"Oh, don't worry: Luna is a very capable woman. She is fiercer than she looks like." Harry chuckled, still remembering the single time he ever saw her truly get mad at someone, who unfortunately had happened to be none other than himself.

"Back to the main focus of your mission, Potter, is there any wizarding trick that could help restore your memories of the events?" Fury asked.

The first thought that crossed Harry's mind was to use a pensieve. However, since he had no recollection of the events, it wouldn't be of much help. Since Shacklebolt had asked him to preserve the secrecy of his missions within S.H.I.E.L.D, going to St. Mungo's would only happen as a last resort. He had no other solutions than to ask for Hermione's advices on the matter.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied before Disapparating in a loud pop.

Apparating inside Ron and Hermione's living room, Harry was thankful for the time difference as he found the happily married couple cuddled on a sofa. Neither of them was surprised by his unexpected apparition in their home. By now they had been too accustomed by the twins' or Molly's sudden but welcome intrusions for that.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione smiled, raising her head from the book she was reading to face him fully.

Ron only nodded at him, a small smile playing on his lips, wondering where he and Luna had disappeared for a whole week without any warning.

"So, having a good time with Luna?" The ginger head taunted his friend, with a knowing smirk.

"Really, Ronald?" His wife sighed. Hermione tilted her head back to observe him from below. Ron's smile only widened and he gave her a sweet kiss before winking at Harry, who made a show of rolling his eyes at his childhood friends.

"Ron, there is nothing going on between us." Harry assured, slightly on the defensive.

"I won't buy any of this excursion bullshit Harry. Anyone can see there is more there than a close friendship between the two of you. Bloody hell, Harry you're even living together!" Ron cried out. "You're just in denial."

Harry refused to reply to him. After all, he couldn't even explain the strange relationship he shared with Luna. Shaking off his own doubts, Harry recalled the reason of his visit.

"Ron, Luna and I are working on a special mission Shacklebolt assigned us. Basically, we are assisting and infiltrating a special organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. Yesterday, I was assigned a mission which went rather badly. On top of that, my memories of the events were stolen!" Harry explained succinctly.

"And Luna, is she alright?" Hermione wondered, a little worried about their dreamy friend.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I hope she is. She followed Thor, two Alices and Jane on Asgard."

Hermione refrained herself from gasping, and couldn't help but feel a little envious of Luna. What a fantastic opportunity she had been given!

"I see… And, you don't even remember a single thing of what happened to you?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"No." Harry sighed. "I woke up with a bruised back and a headache. I have small scratches too. So, there must have been a confrontation. I don't want to go to St. Mungo's. I hoped you could help me find a solution." He admitted.

"Did you try to use a Reverse Spell? This could at least help you determine the most recent spells your wand cast." Ron proposed.

"Ron, that is a brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Always the tone of surprise!" he smirked at her. She gently elbowed him on his sides. The couple stood up and reached Harry's side, and the Golden Trio Apparated in a meadow. It would lead to less complications this way.

Handing his wand to Hermione, Harry could only watch his friends take the control of the situation as they cast the several spells and charms needed to reveal the list of the last spells he used. It took some time but their efforts were rewarded.

"You used the Blasting Spell, the Reductor Curse, the Freezing Charm, Apparition, but this one doesn't really count, does it?" Ron stated before looking more interested at his final discovery. "Harry, you might be interested to know the last spell you cast before Apparition was a Tracking Spell."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	18. Soul Stone and True Parentage:

**Chapter 18: Soul Stone and True Parentage:**

In the vast library, only the sound of the smooth gliding of a quill and a pen across the paper could be heard. Loki and Mikan were sitting beside each other in a comfortable silence, the latter seemingly oblivious to the Asgardian's close attention posed on her. As he read through the notebook that contained Mikan's thoughtful work of translation, he couldn't help but be impressed by the neat and organized notes that completed it. Once again, he was struck by the realization that the woman sitting next to him was smarter than she looked.

_'__And rather forgiving too.' _Loki thought to himself. Although Mikan had warily kept avoiding maintaining too long eye contact with him, she almost acted as if nothing was amiss. In fact, he had noticed that Mikan had started to feel more at ease in his presence.

One week had already passed since they had started studying Allice's legacy. Every day, they followed the same routine, which merely consisted of waking up early in the morning, going to the library and working together until late in the night. From time to time, Mikan would take long breaks in which she either meditated or worked out at the training facility. _'To keep fit and relax.' _she had explained. Although he suspected that it was mostly due to her incapacity to stay focused for too long.

Every time, Mikan would find Loki already installed and observed that he always retired to his chambers way after she did. When she made a comment about it, he had simply answered. "You seem to forget that my body doesn't have the same need as your kind's."

One day, the young woman came down with red eyes and a flushed face. It didn't take a genius to realize she had been crying all night. Loki had only raised a questioning yet slightly worried eyebrow, however Mikan had preferred to shrug the matter off. Had he known her better, Loki would have guessed the source of his _Little One_'s sorrows was her encounter with her childhood friend, Luca.

"Don't stare at me like that, Loki. I might think that there's something on my face." Mikan teased him with an amused smile.

As if taking her words as an invitation to do exactly the contrary, Loki took take a closer look at her, slightly amused by the small scowl on her face. He looked appreciatively at Mikan's long brown hair which she had tied in a braid that reached down below to her waist and his eyes followed the lines of the simple silk dress she wore. The outfit subtly highlighted the harmonious curves of her body, yet barely revealed any inch of skin. Loki's gaze lingered on the details of Mikan's face. Her hazel eyes were stubbornly staring at him; her lips were slightly pouting and her eyebrows were joined in a frustrated frown. Somehow, Loki couldn't help but find the image endearing.

"When were you going to tell me?" he simply asked her, taking Mikan by surprise.

"Tell you about what, Loki?"

Loki pointed at two different paragraphs of the notebook in his hands.

"Ah, that." Mikan sighed and gently pried the notebook from him. "I would have been foolish to tell you about them when you kidnapped me and it simply didn't cross my mind after we contracted the Oath."

"You admitted to possessing both Alices. I gather that you have at least two fragments of the Soul Gem inside of you."

"Three actually. There was another inside the Gauntlet." Mikan précised matter-of-factly.

"Interesting." Loki said, truly intrigued as he took Mikan's hand and started examining her palm, as if though it contained the answers to his unvoiced questions. She kept herself from gasping when his cool thumb started tracing the lines of her palm. "I would have never thought that a Midgardian body could host an Infinity Gem." he mused. "Have you ever tried to use it?"

"My body isn't hosting them, Loki. They are simply linked to my soul." Mikan corrected him.

When she trailed off, Loki prompted her, "And?"

"Well, when I absorbed the fragment from the Gauntlet, I felt the same sensation than eight years ago, when I finally woke up from my long-induced coma." Mikan admitted with a small frown. "Like I told that day, there was an explosion that killed Kuonji and all his men with him. I am not sure but I now think that the Stone might have acted on my desire to be set free. However, I've never felt its presence since. I must say that I didn't really tried to either."

Loki pretended not to be startled when Mikan suddenly got up from her seat, taking the warmth of her hand away with her in the motion. She hesitated an instant before proposing: "I'm going to brew myself some tea. Wanna join me?"

Loki quickly considered the invite. His decision made; he stood tall and followed the young woman's steps outside the library walls. When he realized that they weren't heading to the charmed dining room but to one of the unoccupied chambers instead, he silently raised a questioning eyebrow. Mikan simply smiled in answer and opened the door for him.

As Loki stepped inside, he was taken aback by the radical change Mikan had brought to the room which had now been turned into an open-plan kitchen. A long counter that served both as a worktop and a kitchen table separated the kitchen and the lounge areas. Several storing cabinets filled the room, a double bowl kitchen sink was located under the room's window, next to the door was placed a couch that looked quite comfortable and numerous potted plants were now decorating the chambers. However, out of all the change Mikan had brought to the room, it was the multiple Midgardian gadgets and items that completed the kitchen area that picked his interest: he knew they required electric energy which wasn't served within the Mansion.

"I thought that you wouldn't mind." Mikan stated as she came around the counter. When Loki nodded in approval, her smile grew wider and she motioned him to make himself comfortable. "You know, I like cooking a lot. Since I couldn't find any kitchen in the Mansion, I took the initiative to make one for myself."

Loki took a seat at the other side of the counter and watched her pull two cups and few other tableware out of one of the kitchen cupboards. She then proceeded to pour water into a white device before pressing a small bouton that light up in red.

When Mikan caught Loki staring up into the machine with narrowed eyes, she let out a small chuckle before explaining: "This is a boiler, Loki. As to how it can work even here, I am simply applying the First Law of Thermodynamics."

"Fascinating. Usually magic and technology do not meddle well." he observed.

"Which flavor do you prefer?" Mikan asked him while placing five different tea pouches in front of him. "There's Green tea, Earl Grey, Citrus Mint, English Breakfast Tea, which is the strongest out of them, and cherry blossom flavored tea. This one is my favorite."

"You realize that these are all unknown to me." Loki commented casually, crossing his arms and reposing his elbows against the counter. Mikan felt a little zip of attraction hit her low as the motion highlighted his biceps.

"Well, which one do you feel more inclined to try out? A strong brewage, a fruity one, a full-bodied one, a fresh one, or a sweet one?"

"I will go for the latter option."

Mikan beamed at him. She then sprinkled a few dried, salt-pickled blossoms into both tea cups and covered them in hot water. When the collapsed petals began to unfurl and float, Mikan placed Loki's cup in front of him.

"My grandfather used to make tons of it." she told him as she took a seat in front of him. "Each year until I was nine, late in the spring, we would go and pick some cherry blossoms from the Sakura trees in his garden. He is the one who showed me how to pickle them."

Once she deemed it ready, Mikan took a sip of her brewage and sighed contentedly when the pleasant, well-balanced sweet aroma reached her palate. She had kept herself from revealing to Loki that the flowers in their drinks came from the last pouch she and her grandfather had made together. She smiled when Loki seemed to enjoy his drink too.

Obviously, translating _The History of the Nine Realms _was going to be harder than Flamel's diary. She had estimated that it was easily going to take her a month or two. Mikan knew that her engagement with Loki was going to last for a very certain long time. And keeping their discussions to the fewest words possible would certainly not make it any more pleasant. Not that she would be able to anyway; she was way too talkative and sociable of a person for her to fully be able to ignore him. She rather preferred it if they could start to better know one another.

Mikan rested her head on her hand and cocked it to the side, so she could take a better look at the handsome god facing her. This movement made her braided hair fell on her shoulder. She was once again struck by the harmony of his traits. At this instant, she was truly willing to forget their differences and just enjoy a decent conversation with him.

His eyes teasing, Loki poked her on the nose with the tips of his fingers, amused to catch her so blatantly staring at him.

"What are you staring at like that?" he mocked with a knowing smirk of his own as he took another sip of the sweet hot drink.

"You, obviously." Mikan chuckled as she absentmindedly rubbed the slightly reddened spot on her nose. "I was thinking that you put me at great disadvantage today."

"Really? Why would you come to think that?"

"Because here you are, encouraging me to open up to you when I still feel like I don't know that much about you."

"My bad. I simply assumed that you had already seen all what you wanted to know in my mind that night." Loki sneered.

Crimson color crept up Mikan's cheeks as the memory of how she had acquired said information came taunting her back.

"You're never gonna let me live it down, aren't you?"

"No."

"Well, I merely saw what was crossing your mind at the moment!" Mikan said sourly, trying not to think about the vivid images that had run through Loki's racing mind back when she had tried to seduce him. From the way Loki's eyes had darkened, Mikan assumed that he was thinking about them too. Shivers ran through her spine and she found herself unable to maintain his gaze for a moment.

"Loki?"

"Hm."

"There's something that I've been longing to ask you for a while. I just couldn't find a – let's say tactful – way to approach you about it." Mikan admitted, still staring at her nearly emptied cup of tea.

"Well, ask away." Loki encouraged her, whose curiosity had been piqued.

"Is it true that you gave birth to a horse once?"

_'__Vengeance is so sweet.' _Mikan thought smugly as she watched Loki choke on his own tea. She cackled loudly at the scandalized look on his face.

* * *

"When did Loki start learning magic?"

"He was of a very young age when I began teaching him." Frigga smiled in a composed voice. "Loki is three hundred years Thor's cadet. While my oldest son showed early gifts for the art of war, Loki always favored wit to direct confrontation. He knew that words could be sharper than weapons and persuasion more fruitful than terror and battles. I knew teaching him Magic would help him develop his talents for it is an art of finding the words that will resonate in synchrony with a person or an object in the purpose of triggering the aimed effect on it. Magic is a game of wits and observation and my son excels at it. In fact, Loki is so talented he developed his own spells, improved our practice of it and learned how to escape Heimdall's all-sight."

Hotaru and Jane silently nodded to Frigga, each one taking careful notice of the Queen Mother's words.

"Doesn't practicing magic leave some kind of personal trace? If Thor was able to perceive Asgardian magic flow in Mikan, would you be able, for instance, to identify it's _'owner'_?" Jane asked her, curious, remembering a discussion between Harry, Luna and herself on their Ministry of Magic and the Trace.

Frigga smirked, posing an amused gaze upon the two women facing her. "Actually, yes I do. Lady Imai, I caught a glimpse of the same magical flow in you and your friend as soon as we met in Heimdall's Observatory. It's Allice's. A powerful Sorcerer who taught me the art of harnessing Magic. It seems he gifted you, Midgardians, of some of his creations. I must say, even though Loki has never met him, that I am certain he perceived it too. This must be the reason why he took an interest in the young Lady he kidnapped." Frigga's brown eyes darkened. "Would you please tell me more about your little friend?"

Hotaru's face paled slightly.

"It has been twelve years since I last saw Mikan. But the girl I knew was kind, brave and extremely generous. Very naïve too. She was drawn to her peers' darkness but she had a particular gift in showing them the way back to the light." Hotaru paused, hating herself for getting emotional at the sweet and sad memories of her childhood she shared with Mikan. "From what I saw in Luna's and Harry's memories, it looks like she hasn't changed that much. Otherwise, I believe that Loki has found a good ally in Mikan but not an easy target to his lures. Mikan might be naïve but she has a will of iron and would never put others' lives in danger for selfish reasons."

"I see." Frigga whispered, her heart aching. _'My son is a lost soul; he doesn't know who he is anymore. If Jane was able to change Thor for the best, maybe… Maybe, if this little mortal is right, this woman might help him find his way back to us again.'_

Frigga sighed and quickly recomposed herself, forbidding any tear to be shed. She was surprised by Jane's gentle hand placed on hers. Frigga squeezed it, thankful for her support.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

Mikan's laughter had followed him all the way back to the library. He had to watch her laugh at his own expense until she was nearly crying.

_'__Damn you, Thor!'_ he thought sourly.

"Oh god!" Mikan gasped for air as she held her stomach. "Your brother has a truly wicked sense of humor, doesn't he?"

"Thor is an oaf and a buffoon! I would never have thought that the tale would have reached Midgard. Don't ever mention this again." Loki snapped.

Mikan paused, slightly surprised that Loki hadn't bothered to correct her. She then threw him a wicked grin and a pointed 'you-brought-it-on-yourself-look' as she extended a hand toward him.

"Fine by me. But only if you promise that you'll stop teasing me about that night."

Loki simply nodded in agreement and refused to shake her hand.

"That's just rude." Mikan pouted as her hand fell back to her side.

They sat back on their respective places on the bench and started working on the translation.

Two hours passed quietly and Mikan was about to call it a night when the beginning of a paragraph caught her attention. As she read through it, chills ran down her spine. _'Oh no.'_ Mikan thought as she threw a worried glance at Loki. _'This is going to be bad.'_

_While browsing over the History of the Nine Realms, I realized that no one other than myself had ever attempted to master the different kinds of Magic practiced all across the different Realms. Although I am restricted by my own nature, I suspect that someone with mixed blood could one day surpass my own capacities. Aesirs and Jotuns being the most physically responsive to the magical flow, I convinced Snotra to try and conceive a child with Laufey. She believed the result of their union could bring an end to the war, providing evidence that our two kinds could get along. Although I helped them keep their affair secret, Heimdall grew suspicious after noticing Snotra's several prolonged absences and travels to Jotunheim. He reported her to Odin who killed her for treason. But it didn't matter because she had already given birth to our Prince Loki whose true parentage was only known by me. _

_To my surprise, Odin didn't slaughter the baby when he found him in an abounded temple. Instead, he decided to take him in. He saw in this child a bargaining chip for future political negotiations, but Loki can be much more than that. His real nature will grant him the potential to master the two kinds of Magic to a very extended level and will allow him to use both the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Twilight Sword._

She didn't try to read any further as the rest defined the physical and magical differences between the two races and evaluated how this could benefit and disadvantage Loki.

_'__Is this what Loki was all ever supposed to be? A bargaining chip and an experiment?!' _Mikan thought, disgusted. She closed her eyes. _'Now, how am I supposed to tell him this?' _

Her pen hovered over the blank page of her notebook as she hesitated. This wasn't something that she could keep secret from him. Mikan inhaled deeply and resolved herself to write the translation down. Slowly, so slowly it was almost painful she allowed the pen to make contact with the paper. When she was finished, she handed the notebook over to him.

"It speaks of your true parentage." Mikan explained in a small voice. She felt that she should add something but she couldn't think of anything else to say so she kept quiet.

Mikan winced internally when Loki's narrowed eyes began scanning the page. As each one of the fateful words painfully sank in, they revived the too familiar feelings of raw anger in his chest. _'Is this what I am? An hybrid?' _Somehow, it sounded even worse. How could he belong to the two worlds and yet be rejected by both? One had immediately deemed him a runt unworthy of the life it had just been granted. The other had taken him in but had casted him aside, subjected him to constant belittling and hardly recognized him as one of their own. _'Your birthright was to die, but you couldn't even do that right.' _Those words had hurt him more than he had wanted to allow them to. They had left him shell-shocked, petrified and had shattered all what was left of his pride and composure. Even more so that Odin had addressed him as Laufeyson, revealing his real nature to all of Asgard since his trial had been made a public affair. He could have simply executed him, as he had initially sentenced him to, and spared him the painful humiliation. But no. Odin was a cruel man: he knew this was the greatest punishment he could receive. And Thor, his golden son, the oh so clearly preferred one, the grand savior of the Nines, hadn't allowed him to be granted such luxury. Instead he had begged, implored and wailed for his life to be spared, even more than Frigga, who had simply stood next to her husband as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki gridded his teeth together and curled his hands into tight fists. Only then was he reminded of Mikan's presence as her hand gently covered his. '_How humiliating, she sensed it all.'_ His anger, his pain, his self-loathing, his feeling of betrayal, his loneliness. _All of it_.

When he turned to face her, he was met by eyes filled with worry.

"Let go of my hand, Mikan. The last thing I need is to be pitied by you." he snapped as he rose up heatedly from the bench and glared at her dangerously.

"I am not pitying you, Loki." Mikan stated as she linked her arm with his forearm, refusing to let him go.

Before giving him any chance to retort back, Mikan closed her eyes and set her powers free. Loki stilled when he understood what she had done. When the world as he usually perceived it was replaced by Mikan's own perspective of it, his vision turned into a colorful, messy blur of waves. He had to blink several times to be able to perceive Mikan's features once again. Around her flew a bright orange aura and he was suddenly hit by emotions that were hardly his own. Among them he recognized concern, compassion, empathy and a tenderness he had never thought someone could feel toward him.

"See, there is no pity among all those." Mikan smiled gently, linking her arms around his torso in a comforting embrace. She sensed all his muscles twitch as he registered the contact.

The realization of her touch had been jilting and although he wanted to find it in himself to be angered by it, he found himself longing for more.

"You mortals are repulsively affectionate." Loki sighed defeatedly, neither reciprocating her embrace nor pushing her away.

"I know." Mikan whispered as she rested her cheek against his chest and hugged him closer. "But that's what makes the pains that we come across in life easier to bear with."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	19. To Friendship:

**Chapter 19: To Friendship:**

Hotaru and Jane appeared on the Helicarrier's deck, holding on tight to Thor to maintain their balance. To their surprise, the whole team was already there to greet them. Even Hermione, Darcy and Selvig were present.

"I didn't know you would miss us so bad." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Oh, just cut through the bullshit, Imai!" Clint smirked. "Did you make it or not?"

"We did, Barton. Who do you think we are?"

Luca smirked at his friend's arrogance and rolled his eyes when Tony shamelessly winked flirtatiously at her.

"Well, that's good news." Hermione nodded. "It took us some time but, thanks to Harry's Tracking Spell, we were also able to retrace the galaxy Mikan and Loki are hiding in. You deem yourselves ready, call me so you can come along with us to the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

Mikan sighed, greatly annoyed. When she had taken the initiative to teach Loki how to play poker, she hadn't expected him to beat her so easily at it. They were at their third round and she already owed him two forfeits. She was simply too scared to ask him what he had in store for her.

"What about a walk?" Loki suddenly proposed as he posed the deck of cards on top of the counter. "Your competition is hardly a challenge."

Mikan nodded and brushed off the insult, all too glad to avoid another crushing defeat.

Loki casually climbed the stairs of the three floors mansion, closely followed by Mikan whose curiosity had been tickled. The young woman took the opportunity to throw quick peeks at Loki's back as his noble outfit molded each of his muscles' motions, highlighting his strong features. He wore his black hair back which allowed Mikan to notice it was slightly longer than when she first met him. Little curls had started to appear on it. Mikan bit her lower lip and shook her head, thankful that he wasn't paying much to her, or rather that he pretended not to. _'We're both doing that a lot lately.' _Mikan thought. Indeed, both had come to a silent agreement not to mention the events of the previous night. _'If this helps him feel better, then fine by me.'_

Soon enough, Mikan realized they were heading towards the basement's rooftop. As Loki pushed the last door separating them from it, Mikan held her breath in awe. A giant glass dome protected the plants covered roof from the planet's hostile environment. The young woman was amazed by the contrast of the lifeless lands surrounding Allice's mansion, drought by the three hot suns beating down on it, and the beautiful, majestic garden on its roof.

"Magnificent." Mikan sighed, a little smile on her face. Loki only nodded to her while taking a seat on one of the terrace's banks. He positioned himself comfortably, placing an ankle on his knee. The young woman observed him for a moment. His aura was inviting. Taking in a deep breath, Mikan sat nonchalantly beside him, wondering how she hadn't found the place sooner.

"I knew you would like it." Loki stated as he studied Mikan closely. The latter indulged him a gentle smile. "You are quite generous with those." he noted, as his finger traced the contour of her lips. He frowned when he realized his thumb had reddened in the process as it had slightly wiped off Mikan's lipstick, then smirked when he noticed the similarly crimson color that had crept up her cheeks. "You blush easily too. Your mind may be well safeguarded but your body speaks for itself."

"Smiling and being pleasant doesn't cost a lot, you know? And that's because you touched me like that without any warning. Don't do that again or you might give me the wrong impression."

Loki rolled his eyes and stared at her with the same kind of look Stephen and Mordo granted her with when she would say something incredibly dense.

"What are my two forfeits?" she asked him, unsubtly trying to change the subject of their discussion as she was unwilling to let it wander in such dangerous territories.

"You will have to answer honestly to any question I'll ask you today. I will keep the other in store for another day."

"Is that it? I dreaded much worse from you." Mikan admitted with a small sigh of relief. "Fine." she gave in as she crossed her arms on her chest and tilted her head to observe the SilverTongue more attentively. "What do want to know?"

"When were you introduced to the Masters of Mystic Arts?"

A small smile curved Mikan's lips. She leaned back and rested her elbows on the back of the bench.

"Four years ago." Mikan responded, "It was a bit of a coincidence, really." She laughed softly. "I just happened to be looking out for information on Alices in Nepal when I met Master Hamir there. One thing led to another and I suddenly found myself at Kamar-Taj, meeting the Ancient One. She took me as a disciple and allowed me the access to her private library. Mordo was already there, but Stephen only joined us two years afterwards."

Loki observed Mikan silently while she spoke to him. He had noticed she wasn't a shy type of woman. Instead, she was talkative, sociable and her cheerful personality allowed her to befriend others easily. Loki still had freshly in mind the first time they met, how insouciant and reckless Mikan had behaved, for the simple reason she wanted to free him from the invisible chains partially binding his soul and mind to Thanos' will. He who she barely knew nothing about, he who she had never had any contact with beforehand, he who, one month prior to their first encounter, had killed thousands of her kind. Yes, Mikan was rather outgoing, highly optimistic and an energetic kind of person. At times very stubborn too and Loki found those qualities of her truly endearing for when they weren't the source of their arguments.

Mikan's eyes meet Loki's once again and she threw him a gentle smile. To her surprise, he responded with one of his own.

"How did you managed to convince Gamora to trust you when even I couldn't?" Loki decided to ask her next.

"Well, you can't blame her for that!" Mikan snorted. "Furthermore, she would never have told me all this information hadn't I used one of my Pheromones Alice on her."

"So, you are capable of mind-reading, perceiving peoples' auras and emotions, influencing one's hormones to render him or her more inclined to follow your orders unquestioningly and I bet this is only a slight glimpse of your talents! So, tell me _darling_, what is it that you do with all this power?" Loki asked, even though he had already a strong guess what her answer would be.

"It's rather simple, I don't use it. Well most of the time." Mikan admitted. "I just… it's… it just feels wrong. I feel dirty doing it."

"This has something to do with you being the captive of this organization."

Mikan's hazel eyes darkened as Loki proved once again how perceptive he was. "When Kuonji finally realized violence wouldn't convince me to do his dirty work, he changed tactics. At first, he started by using it on others to bribe me. _'Do what I say and they'll be safe.'_ Over time, he gradually developed and perfected a way to neutralize my Nullification." Mikan closed her eyes and clenched her fists, desperately willing herself not to cry. "He would place this horrendous amount of Corrosion Alice Stones in me and, while my body was fighting off their effects, Luna Koizumi would take over my will with her Soul-Sucking Alice. They made me do terrible things, the shame and the horror of my actions still haunt me to this day. And he enjoyed it. This sick psycho loved to inflict torture on me. He took pleasure in watching me be in excruciating pain, he only lived to see the horror on my face when his control would finally wear off." Mikan took a deep breath and unlocked her eyes from Loki's gaze to look away, focusing on the details of the landscape. "I know what it feels like to have my mind violated, to lose all hell of control over my body, Loki. How could I use such powers and still be able to look at my own reflection on the mirror?"

For the first time, the gravity of what happened to Mikan started to truly sink in in Loki's mind. From what he had comprehended, she had freed herself eight years ago. Even though this amount of time was insignificant to him, it meant a third of Mikan's life. Yet, the weight of it was so heavy on her frail shoulders she was still unable to speak about it without barely breaking down.

When Loki covered her hand with his, Mikan jolted at his cold touch but she didn't pry her hand away. Instead, Mikan allowed herself to be soothed by the caress of his thumb on her skin.

"How long did they hold you captive?"

"Four years. I've only been conscious in two of them as I was put under a long-induced coma the two others. What they did to me in these two, I don't know and probably never will. I doubt that I even want to. I am only certain of this: they experimented on me; changed some of my physical abilities, made me stronger and yet weaker as they kept pushing my body to its limits. They kept inserting Alices Stones in it, so much the energy in me kept growing until my body couldn't bear it anymore. Whether this was what caused the explosion or the Soul Stone, I don't know and I don't care. They all died in it and I survived; that's all what matters. The two years after it were a complete blur. I remember barely what I did or what happened to me. Because of Kuonji I lost nearly six years of my life."

"You blame him for stealing these years from you and yet you refused the opportunity I gave you to live longer, to make up for way more than the time you've lost. I still do not understand why." Loki admitted, confused by Mikan's reasoning.

Mikan finally met his eyes again. "I've already lived too much."

There it was, she had said it, the words had finally escaped her mouth and she despised herself for it.

Despite her being only twenty-four years old, Mikan's confession didn't feel absurd to Loki. The mismatch between her eyes and the youth her body exhibited had practically been the first thing he had noticed in Mikan. _'I've already lived too much.' _He lowered his gaze to her hands. He had seen the marks when he had nursed her, but he had wrongly assumed them to be the result of another sick torture she had been subjected too. Grabbing hold of them in a strong but careful grasp, Loki rolled up her sleeves to uncover her wrists. He caressed gently her wounded skin, retracing the marks of Mikan's self-induced pain with his thumbs.

"You did not strike me as the suicidal type," he whispered.

"That's because I've changed Loki. I've tried several times when I was Kuonji's prisoner and once after the explosion that killed him. The last attempt dates from eight or seven years ago. Like I said, those two years were a complete blur, I remember them barely. Mostly because I was in too much pain to be able to." Mikan's responded in a murmur. "I hate those marks but I keep them as the reminder of how egoistic I used to be."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of everyone's sacrifices to save me. My mom's, Rei's and Natsume's deaths."

Loki contemplated over her response, lost in the memories of his own failed attempts to end it all. Mikan placed a comforting hand on Loki's upper arm and squeezed the one she just realized he was still holding. She could feel his pain too.

"It seems that you and I have more in common than we both could have thought at first guess. We've both attempted to kill ourselves, been under the influence of a delusional psychopath and are mildly interested in Allice's work. What does it make us then?" Loki whispered faintly.

"What about we try friends?" Mikan proposed with a bright, hopeful smile.

"Friends? Oh, I ain't good with those." Loki shook his head at the idea which earned him an amused chuckle.

"My bad then, I had even my friendship offering ready for you to open!" Mikan sighed exaggeratedly.

A petite white box tied with a green ribbon appeared in her hands. She waved it in front of him, a small smirk on her face. On its side was a small note with his name written on it. It made Loki's heart clench. In a good way. Thankful and yet speechless, Loki leaned closer to caress delicately Mikan's cheek with the tips of his fingers, a cocky smile on his face. He couldn't help but be amazed by how soft her skin felt under his. Once again, Mikan didn't shy away from his touch. A soft smile even appeared on her face, almost inviting.

"Mikan, are there any men courting you in Midgard?" he suddenly asked, voice hoarse with desire, and watched as her smile faltered to be replaced by an undecipherable expression.

"No. Christine tried to set me up with a few dates but I wasn't interested." Mikan said with a small sigh. She seemed to hesitate before adding, "Is this what you're doing, Loki?"

"Since the first time we met, I never tried to hide the fact that I've wanted you." Loki remarked pointedly. "You don't seem immune to my charms either, so what's holding you back?"

Mikan could feel the blood rush to her face, her heart began to race and she grew extremely conscious of his hand still placed on hers and the one cupping her cheek. _'What's holding me back?'_ Loki gently lifted her chin so she wouldn't avoid his eyes and, once again, the answer to this question rang in her mind, just like every time he laid his evergreen eyes on her or when he touched her.

Only a fool would turn the handsome god's advances down. She knew that much. But she would only make a bigger one of herself if she gave in to him. She had no doubt that Loki would make sure she didn't regret it; the time they would spend together would certainly be incredible. But…

"Because I don't want to. This as simple as that." Mikan affirmed. Although Loki had the merits to keep his composure straight, she sensed that she had hurt his pride and his feelings. More than she had expected her words to.

Before he could withdraw away from her, her hand covered the one cupping her cheek and the other pressed the one that had brought her comfort earlier. "Now don't get me wrong, Loki: my attraction for you is real. But I know myself and I know that I am not ready to share that kind of relationship with you. Each time you look at me I keep reminding myself that." Mikan admitted, her voice now barely above a whisper. "I've never been with a man that way before and, like you told me that day, I am one of those people who tend to be overly sentimental. If I start anything with you, I am certain that I'll end up falling for you. I am not ready for that kind of heartbreak, Loki. That's not a compromise I am willing to make."

Something in his throat tightened. Mikan's confession seemed lubricious. She had seen him for what he truly was. It should have been enough to make anyone else run away. But, Mikan hadn't. She knew what he had done to the people of her kind, yet she had deemed him worthy of redemption. He had kidnapped her and tinkered with her mind. Still, she had decided to forgive him, even providing him with comfort and affection when she had sensed he needed to. And now she claimed herself to be able to love a monster like him. The sole idea sounded so absurd it almost left him speechless.

"You speak of love? This is madness." he whispered faintly.

"I know," acknowledged Mikan, "but it doesn't make it less true."

Then she pointed at the white box placed between them on the bench.

"My offer of friendship stands still. It'll be wiser for us not to cross that line."

Silently, Loki's hands reached for the small package and he carefully untied the green ribbon. Opening up the small box, he uncovered sweets that indeed looked like cotton candies.

"Is this how you are intending to bribe me into becoming your friend? With sweets?" Loki quirked a brow, slightly amused by Mikan's kindhearted intentions.

"You might be gifted in the mastery of words, SilverTongue, but I excel at pastries." Mikan challenged him. "These are Howalons. I made them myself. They're my favorite treat, a specialty of the Alice Academy. They have this amazing milk flavor and are as soft as a cloud. Oh, and when you eat it, there's this incredible feeling of happiness that starts running through your veins! Why don't you just try one and tell me?" she offered.

Taking the bait, Loki delicately picked one candy and brought it up to his mouth. Slowly, the dulcet taste of the confection continued to an overwhelming feeling of sweet delight. The bliss infused every cell of his body, brightened his features.

Loki had forgotten what happiness felt like, how light his chest used to feel before all this pain invaded it. His eyes grew wet. Turning away to escape from Mikan's perceptive gaze, he focused on every small details of the landscape, forbidding any tear to fall.

In the course of this meticulous action, Loki lost all track of time. So, Mikan chose to retire, conscious he needed some privacy to recollect himself.

When Loki finally left the roof of the mansion, the night blanket had covered up the day and Mikan had already regained her chambers. Sensing he needed some rest too, Loki walked toward his owns, where he traded his clothing for a shirt and a comfortable pair of trousers.

Loki sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating the little white box on his lap. Caressing the soft material of the evergreen ribbon that was the exact same color of his eyes, Loki picked the little note which was marked by one single word. His name. He studied Mikan's careful, elegant and yet somehow childish handwriting while wondering on how long it must have taken her to prepare this, amazed by how she could have been willing to put so much heart in a present for him. _'That's just who she is.' _he thought.

Loki placed carefully the box on his nightstand. He could only admit defeat on this one.

"Alright. You won, _Mikan_."

* * *

In the second-lowest level of the Ministry of Magic, the Golden Trio walked through the Department of Mysteries, heading straight towards the Space Chamber. They were closely followed by Luna, Jane and Hotaru.

"Mione, are you sure this is going to work?" Harry wondered once again.

"No, I am not. But we'll never find out if we don't try."

As they finally reached the door separating them from the Space Chamber, a common apprehension made them pause few seconds before turning on the handle. Pushing the door open, the two scientist and their fellow wizards remained in awe at impressive view before them. The dark room was filled with planets and galaxies floating in mid-air, creating a perfect replica of the Universe as they knew it.

"It's just wonderful!" breathed out Jane in a murmur, mesmerized by the precision of the creators of the Space Chamber.

"I think it's time for us to see whether Muggle technology and Magic truly can be conciliated or not!"

The small group followed Hermione's lead as she placed herself in the center of the Chamber. She pulled out of her enchanted purse the result of the two geniuses' hard work. Then she stepped aside to let Jane and Hotaru carry on the task.

"This is the moment of truth!" Jane smiled, trying to quiet down the pit of anticipation that was starting to build up in her stomach. Unwittingly holding her breath, she pressed the red button.

"Look, right there!" Luna smiled as she pointed her finger at the newly appeared green orb sparkling in the Andromeda Galaxy.

"But this can't be it." Hermione protested, "I mean, there's clearly no planet indexed there."

"Just one month prior, Jane and I had no idea of the existence of your world. Yet, it was right under our noses! It's not because you cannot see something that it doesn't exist, Granger! Especially when a guy as cunning as Loki is involved in the picture, don't you think?" Hotaru objected.

"Look," Harry pointed, "it's expanding."

And, indeed, a green sparkling trail started filling gradually the Chamber, becoming more intense as it indicated the places Loki had recently visited, including the small replica of Earth.

"Bloody hell! That's just amazing!" Ron breathed out in awe as he reached for it. "There's even the regions he's been in; New-York, Germany and this place in either India or Nepal, I can't tell."

"Oh, this must be Kamar-Taj." Harry précised with a grimace.

Moving across the Chamber to study Loki's magical trail thoroughly, Jane went suddenly still as an obvious detail struck her right away.

"Hotaru, have you…?" Jane started in shock.

"Yes. See, between the spot Luna pointed out earlier and the Earth, Loki's trail follows a rectilinear motion." Hotaru explained to their comrades as her cunning violet eyes scrutinized the evergreen streak.

"And, if we observe it carefully, the trail is denser at regularly distanced locations!" Jane exclaimed as a pit of excitement started to flow all over her body.

"Are you assuming that those are portals?" Hermione wondered.

"Indeed. In fact, I count twenty-two of them." replied Hotaru.

"So, have you any idea to where Loki is precisely?" Ron wondered.

"It must be in this place in the Andromeda Galaxy. It's the first one that appeared to us." Luna proposed.

"I agree with Luna." Hermione nodded.

"That's what's most likely to be true." Hotaru confirmed. "This would explain why the lines departing from this place to reach down to Earth, and most precisely the grounds of Kamar-Taj, are the brighter ones."

"Do you mind if we scan this room? We must show this to Thor." Jane asked politely.

"No, we don't. In fact, I also think that you should. There's no way Kingsley will ever get us the permission to come back down here again." Hermione advised.

"How long is it going to take?" Ron asked.

"Just two to three minutes and we'll be done." Jane replied.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, a lush flower accompanied by a small scrap of paper were waiting Mikan on her doorstep. The young woman bent down to gather them, amazed by the beauty of the flower's petals, whose color fell somewhere between orange and gold. Raising it to her nose to smell its delicate fragrance, a small smile took form on her beautiful face.

Stepping back in her room, Mikan made a vase appear that emphasized the flower's grace. Carefully, she placed Loki's gift in it and put the vase on her nightstand. Only then she unfolded the note. Her heart skipped a beat and, slowly, her already bright smile widened. It read:

_To friendship, Loki._

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	20. Bloodbath:

**Chapter 20: Bloodbath:**

"This is a simple choice I am giving you have here, Eitri: either forge me the Infinity Gauntlet or I will eradicate your kingdom."

"Over our dead bodies, Thanos!"

"I will give you one more chance to be reasonable, Eitri. Forge me the Gauntlet and I will forget this affront!" Thanos proposed one more time, starting to lose his temper. _'If this imbecile doesn't obey me, I will be obliged to ask for Her help!'_

Looking down at the Mad Titan, a determined twinkle crossed the eyes of the Dwarves' king. _'I would rather have my people die holding their heads high than letting them bear the responsibility of the doom of the whole Universe on their shoulders!'_

"I stand firm on my position, Titan." Eitri drew his sword. "Dwarves! All with me!"

"Fine, Eitri. You will be the only one to blame for your Realm's downfall." Thanos smirked, advancing in a calm and measured stance toward Eitri. The latter, followed by his army, charged, fiercely leading his people toward an inexorable death as they roared one last battle cry.

* * *

Mikan woke up in a cold sweat, her heart furiously pounding against her chest. She could hardly breath. A trembling hand covering her mouth, she closed her eyes as she tried desperately to recall the reason of her sudden awakening.

The young woman jolted in surprise when Loki suddenly burst in her room, a worried expression on his face, wearing nothing but loose pants and a shirt.

"Are you alright?"

Noticing that Mikan was safely sitting on the edge of her bed, all covered in sweat, her dilated hazel eyes looking at him with a lost expression, Loki felt the need to explain himself for he realized he might have overreacted.

"I… You screamed."

"I screamed?" Mikan repeated dumbly. Her sweaty palms tightened their grasp on the sheets of her bed.

"Yes," nodded Loki, now frowning. "You screamed like there was no tomorrow."

"Ah." Mikan whispered weakly.

If possible, she became even paler. Loki couldn't help but wonder what in the Nines could have possibly happened to reduce Mikan to such a panicked state. Aware that he couldn't simply leave her like this, Loki materialized a glass of water that he gently handed to her. Her hands were shaking so much that half of its content was spilled on the floor. Materializing a charmed mop, he made sure the mess would be cleaned up.

"Thanks."

Loki shrugged it off and leaned against the frame of her door, patiently crossing his arms against his chest. When Mikan finally realized he had no intention of leaving before she explained herself to him, she sighed resignedly and invited him to take a seat next to her, too shaken to be self-conscious of her poor state.

As he sat next to her, Loki noticed the flower he had gifted her two days ago was laying on Mikan's nightstand. His eyes fixed it for an instant; Mikan had obviously been taking good care of it.

"I think it's bad. Really bad. This has happened to me before, Loki. Twice." Mikan paused as she felt the need to collect herself. Taking another sip of water, she continued, "It somehow works like some sort of premonition, I think. It happened to me the day I had to kill Natsume and the one Stephen confronted Dormammu."

Loki rose up to his feet at Mikan's explanation.

"I see. I will check if anything happened that could explain this."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Not in this state." Loki disapproved firmly.

"I am perfectly fine!"

Loki sneered at her comment which earned him a dark look. He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You definitely are a terrible liar, _Little_ _One_. You should rest, I won't take long."

"I am coming with you," Mikan reaffirmed strongly, this time without shaking, "I will neither be able to sleep nor to rest as long as I will be in left in the dark. I know that something terrible has happened, Loki. I feel it in my guts and it's killing me."

"Fine," Loki conceded, exasperated by Mikan's stubbornness. "I'll give you ten minutes to clean yourself up. Meet me in the library."

"Thanks, Loki." Mikan replied, grateful yet mildly offended by his comment at the same time. Even though she knew he was right.

* * *

As agreed, Mikan found Loki diligently waiting for her in front of the library. It was with apprehension that she observed him examine her appreciatively. However, her heart was warmed by the slight wave of reassurance that flowed through his body as he noticed she had regained some colors.

"How do you intend us to check things out, Loki?" Mikan asked him, curious.

"There is a slight change in my plans; I decided it would be safer if we will just hover over the branches of Yggdrasil, so we can see if anything wrong has happened in the Nine Realms. It'll be only through an astral projection. Don't worry, I'll guide you through it." Loki reassured her. "And, if this turns out to be fruitless, we would have to check out on Midgard to see if it ain't something more personal to you."

"Fine." Mikan nodded, admittedly impressed by Loki's capacity to not only project his astral form so far but also help her to it. The Ancient One was the only other person of her acquaintance who would have been able to accomplish such a thing.

"We should sit down. Mikan, during the whole process, you must not let go of my hand. At any cost. Alright?"

Paling slightly, Mikan nodded silently. She was well aware of the dire consequence of such an act: her soul would forever be lost in limbo. So, following his advice, the young woman sat down on the floor, mirroring his position. Loki reached out for her hand that she posed on his inner arm and, as soon as their bodies made contact, Mikan felt the familiar dizzying sensation of her astral form being separated of her physical form.

Loki's grip on Mikan's hand tightened as their projections engaged their travel inside the Yggdrasil's branches. Mikan had never seen anything like this. True, the Ancient One had shown her some glimpses of the Multiverses, however none of them equaled her current experience with Loki. It was simply breathtaking. It looked nothing like what she could have ever expected and yet she would have been unable to describe it either. But everything was so bright! Mikan could actually feel the power and energy of the Yggdrasil's branches surrounding her, invigorating and caressing her soul.

By focusing a tad more, Mikan realized they were surrounded by soft whispers and echoes of discussions she couldn't decipher, soothing her ears like the sound of a murmuring brook.

Before she had even heard them, Mikan's blood ran cold. As Loki was about to ask her what was wrong, wrenching cries pierced through the peaceful, lulling rustle. Mikan sensed Loki fidget against her. He had recognized Thanos' spiritual energy. Noticing Loki's paleness, Mikan bit her lip, fighting down the panic her heart had already started to succumb to.

"Is it…?"

"Yes. Don't let go of my hand." Loki reminded her.

"I won't."

Mikan could have sensed Loki's apprehension from miles away. This was understandable, it was certain that Loki's experience with the Mad Titan had been anything but pleasant.

"I retraced the cries to Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves."

"OK."

Loki nodded to Mikan and, progressively, the dazzling light was replaced by a much darker décor only illuminated by fires that had erupted from there to here, all throughout Nidavellir. The Realm was hosting what could only be described as a complete and monstrous genocide. Mikan covered her mouth with her free hand in horror, thankful that her astral form wasn't capable of throwing up. The scenery was horrifying, all these giant corpses, blood stains, and that horrible smell of burnt flesh. Neither of them was capable of looking away from the terrifying display of Thanos' power and cruelty.

In the center of it all, stood Thanos. He wasn't even half the size of his opponents, yet the purple Titan was single handedly dominating the whole battle, or rather the atrocious massacre. And, the worse part: he wasn't even accompanied by his army of Chitauri.

A terrible guilt filled Mikan's heart. After all, it was because of their intervention on Knowhere that Thanos was taking his anger out on the Dwarves. How naïve had she been to believe that retrieving the Orb would make all the problems go away!

Oh, Mikan was so dying to intervene, or at least try to do something to help them out, anything!

The young woman was surprised when Loki squeezed lightly her hand and started stroking it with his thumb.

"Don't be stupid, Mikan. You cannot blame yourself for his madness," he whispered softly, "Thanos doesn't stand failure." Loki added through pursed lips as he grew deathly pale in remembrance of the years' worth of tortures inflicted upon him. _'He will make you long for something sweet as pain.'_

It was at times like these that Mikan cursed her gift, which she had no control over, to sense others' feeling. The reality of what they were witnessing hit her so hard. She was overwhelmed by the horror, the fear, the pain, the despair, the sadness and the defeated feelings surrounding her; the distress the Dwarves were going through.

"I know, Loki…" Mikan sighed helplessly. "But my heart bleeds for them."

Surprisingly, one disturbing emotion stood out of them all: it was guilty pleasure.

"Oh, dear God! He is enjoying this!" Mikan breathed out in aberration. "We've watched enough of this horror! Loki, please bring us back!" she begged.

Loki finally detached his gaze from Thanos' form to happily oblige Mikan's wish, materializing them back to their physical form as the horrendous scenery faded away to the more welcoming walls of Allice's mansion.

* * *

"How was your day at the bloc?" Stephen casually asked Christine while she was hanging her coat on the hook.

"Fine, really. Nick says hi by the way." Christine replied, attracted by the pleasant smell of the food emanating from her kitchen. "You ordered Chinese?"

"Obviously."

Christine rolled her eyes at the slight touch of arrogance in her boyfriend's tone, still with an indulgent smile on her face. She quickly finished removing her shoes and joined Stephen in the kitchen where she found him setting the table. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tiptoed to give him a light peck on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mikan and Mordo aren't coming tonight?" Christine wondered, surprised by their friends' absence and rightfully so. Indeed, the four of them had developed the habit of meeting every third Saturday of the month in her place, where they would just hang out, enjoy a good meal and share one or two drink. Then, late in the night, Mikan and Mordo would retire to allow Stephen and Christine the privacy to enjoy some pleasant intimacy.

Stephen went still in their embrace. Worried, Christine stepped back to be able to observe her lover.

"Is everything alright, Stephen?"

"Christine, there has been some complication amongst the ranks of Kamar-Taj lately." Stephen sighed. "You might as well want to take a seat."

Following Stephen's advice, Christine sat on her chair and he proceeded to catch her up on all the events from the past month.

"That's so messed up! What does she do to always get herself in so much trouble!?"

"Well, it looks like she dragged me into this mess too." Stephen replied, rolling up his sleeve so he could show her the bracelet.

"What's that? Oh, my goodness! Stephen, is it melted in your skin?!"

"Yes. Mikan and I had to make a blood pact to ensure Loki's loyalty to her. We'll see tomorrow if he'll keep his words: after he brought me back here, we agreed on Mikan coming to Earth one day each month so we can check on her wellbeing." Stephen explained, an exasperated look on his face.

"What happens if one of you breaks the pact?" Christine asked faintly.

"He'll die."

Christine felt her blood drained from her face as she went as white as a sheet.

"It's a relatively radical solution."

"Loki is the god of Lies and Mischief, Christine. He also wears the well-earned names of the Liesmith and the SilverTongue. Believe me, this was the least we could do."

"Then, maybe you should have stayed there with Mikan, don't you think? I mean, the guy is sick."

"No. I am needed here and I would have been quite useless there. Furthermore, Mikan is a grown woman, she knows how to take care of herself. Even though it doesn't help that she is an idiot." Stephen sighed. "I swear this girl is looking for problems; not only did she go in his cell once but three times in a row! And now it's worse: you should have seen the tension between them!"

"Are you afraid that she might fall for him or something?" Christine frowned.

"I know her too well, I don't doubt her capacity to commit to such idiocy. Furthermore, Loki is an Aesir for crying out loud! They have quite an history of falling for Midgardian women, just take a look at Thor and Jane Foster!"

"Hmm. I still doubt that mass murderers are Mikan's type."

"If I were you, I wouldn't bet on that. You should have seen the way they were making eyes at each other!"

"I see. But if this Loki is as smart as you all claim him to be, I think that he'll prefer to avoid any complications between him and Mikan. So, wouldn't keeping their relationship platonic strike him as one of his first priorities?" wondered Christine.

Stephen rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No, she doesn't. Mikan is a sweetheart. e the opposite to you, very good at growing on people which surely ain't your cup of tea! Always rubbing them the wrong way… You know what, my little finger tells me your arrogance has something to do with it."

"I hope that too." Stephen nodded.

Caressing gently his arm, Christine closed her eyes and simply enjoyed their closeness.

"I don't know if she's ever told you, Stephen, but Mikan considers you and Mordo as her big brothers. You're her only family. Don't you ever forget that. She needs you. Please, take good care of her."

"I know, sweetheart," sighed Stephen, resting his head on hers, "I know and I will."

* * *

The mirror Mikan was facing reflected to her a sleepless and paler version of herself. Dark bags appeared around her puffy eyes. The cruelty of the images of the previous night were still too vivid in her mind. Her hands tightened their grip on the sink until her knuckles turned white.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan splashed cool water on her face and the back of her neck, in an attempt to freshen up. Then, she hastily brushed her teeth and took a cold shower.

Once her toilet was meticulously done, Mikan walked up to her closet to choose her clothes for the day. Passing in front of her dressing table, the young woman sighed at her reflection one more time. Self-conscious of her miserable figure, Mikan sat on the velvet covered stool and swiftly applied a light touch of make-up to cover her imperfections, bringing some colors back to her pretty face.

Now that she was more satisfied with her own image in the mirror, Mikan finally felt ready to face Loki in the library.

All her appetite lost, Mikan quit her chambers and went straight to the library where she was sure to find Loki already comfortably seated in their habitual spot. Pushing the doors open, she perceived Loki's strong back turned to her. For one instant she paused as she imagined how his well-developed muscles would move accordingly under his cold, robust skin at each of his movements. This same scared skin Loki had shown her few hours ago when she had asked him at what cost had he finally surrendered his will to Thanos. What did it take the Mad Titan to make him accept to inflict the same destruction and chaos upon Earth as they had witnessed Thanos do in Nidavellir? All that for a rock.

She still had in mind Loki's discomfort at the lone idea of facing the Mad Titan again, even though it had been only through their astral form. Mikan was left speechless by Thanos' capacity to spread fear all around him, even in Loki's heart.

Mikan was conscious the tortures inflicted upon Loki's body must have paled in comparison to the ones his mind had gone through. And, she couldn't even visualize the amount of atrocities it must have taken to break his pride and dompt his will. Indeed, Mikan knew how prideful of a man Loki was and, sadly, a very cunning one to that. So, she could only imagine that in the midst of the intolerable pain he was put through, the possibility of using Thanos' plan to his own advantage had dangerously seduced Loki's damaged mind, making him fall for the most tempting illusion. After all, what were the humans' worth anyway?

Mikan remembered clearly how tense Loki had been when she had raised her hand to retrace his scars, his faint gasp when her warm skin had made contact with his colder one while she, herself, had been holding her own breath. She recalled how rough these cruel marks had felt under her fingers in contrast to his softer, unharmed flesh. And, slowly, Mikan's hand had fallen to her sides as she had leant her face against his bare back, in a small show of comfort. She still remembered vividly how shivers had run through his spine when she had sighed against him. Mikan had then wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, soothed by the sound of his pounding heartbeat. They had remained in that awkward position until Loki had completely relaxed in her embrace. Then, his hands had covered hers briefly before simply vanishing into thin air.

"How are you doing?" Loki's velvet voice brought Mikan back to the present.

Since his back was still to her, Mikan realized how absurd it had been of her to shrug her shoulders at his question.

"I am fine, I guess. What about you?"

"Fine too."

"Great," mumbled Mikan. Her cheeks had reddened at the souvenir of her own boldness. She still couldn't believe how she had been able of committing such folly! _'You're still working on how to be friends and here I am touching him while he's half naked. He's so gonna have the wrong ideas!' _Mikan sighed,_ 'But it just felt like the right thing to do back then…'_ she tried to convince herself even though a more reasonable voice was crying bullshit at her own foolishness.

"Today is time for your monthly visit to Earth." he stated as soon as she had appeared in his line of vision.

Mikan frowned in incomprehension, "What in the hell are you talking about, Loki?"

"I must have forgotten to tell you about this: Strange and I have agreed on you coming back to Earth at least once a month so he can check on you and be reassured I didn't try to do anything that could harm you."

"Nice. You could have consulted me on that by the way." Mikan reproached.

Loki ignored her sarcastic comment. "Do you need some time to prepare yourself?"

"No, this would do. But in the future, remember that I hate when things are decided for me." she sighed, annoyed.

"I'll keep it in mind." Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"Perfect. Now, bring me back to Kamar-Taj." replied Mikan, ignoring his exasperated tone as well.

Somehow, it was more convenient this way. _'After all, there's no way I could have been able to focus on the translations today. Especially not after what happened yesterday.'_

Reaching for Loki's arm, Mikan placed her hand on it and the library vanished around them. They reappeared in Kamar-Taj's courtyard where Stephen, Mordo, the Ancient One and a shy Christine Palmer were waiting for them. A happy smile brightened Mikan's tired face.

"I will pick you up here tomorrow." Loki stated while smirking at Mordo's and Stephen's dirty glares.

"Good bye, Loki." Mikan smiled softly. He nodded his goodbye to her and disappeared as soon as he has materialized them in the courtyard. Turning around to face her friends again, she hugged them one by one.

"God, I missed you guys!"

"Damn, Mikan you look like a mess!" Mordo cried out, noticing the dark bags under her friend's eyes.

"What did this bastard do to you?" Stephen asked, barely containing the irritation in his voice.

"Oh, please can't you two just calm down for sec? Let her breath!" Christine reproached them.

Mikan smiled faintly at Christine.

"I had a sleepless night. It's hardly Loki's fault." Mikan sighed and scratched her head, finding no way to soften the bad news. "Last night, I had a bad premonition. We decided to check things out and we discovered that Thanos had chosen to take out his anger on the Dwarves. He decimated them all, no survivor was left. He destroyed an entire Realm!"

Unbeknownst to her own self, Mikan had started shivering uncontrollably and tears of powerlessness flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Christine soothed in her ear as she took her back in her comforting embrace.

"Thank you, Christine. Please don't worry, I am fine. I promise. It's just the backlash."

The Ancient One and Hamir, who were already aware of the situation, exchanged a look while Mordo and Stephen were still trying to cope with the immensity of Mikan's revelation.

"Why hasn't Asgard intervened?" Stephen questioned.

"I asked the same question to Loki. He told me that since Ronan and Nebula were in Odin's captivity, he probably didn't want to risk challenging Thanos more."

"But an entire Realm was exterminated!" Mordo pointed out outraged. "If anyone could have arrested him, it's the Asgardians!"

"I know," sighed Mikan as she wiped her tears away. "Loki said we may have to be prepared to the possibility of Thanos requesting Death's help. In the meantime, there is nothing much we can do," she added, annoyed by their impuissance to face Thanos' threat over the Universe.

"Well, Loki is wrong. There's still something we can do and it's making sure Thanos doesn't gain possession of any of the Infinity Stones." the Ancient One reminded her. For a moment, Mikan was slightly disturbed by the look her Master gave her and the hint of guilt present in her tone. However, she decided to look past it.

"You're right." Mikan simply nodded.

"Please, Mikan, don't beat yourself over this. What happened was none of your fault. If Thanos is now capable of this scale of destruction do you even imagine what could have happened if the Orb had fallen under his hands?" Mordo pointed out.

"God forbids such a disaster from ever happening!"

The lone idea made shivers run through their spines.

"Now come here," invited her the Ancient One, "I am sure that a cherry blossoms flavored tea is going to cheer you up."

Mikan smiled faintly but she doubted strongly that tea could bring any remedy to their situation.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	21. Kidnapping:

**Chapter 21: Kidnapping:**

"My Lady. I came here to ask for your help." Thanos declared almost reverently as he kneeled down to kiss the hand of the elegant hooded figure standing eerily in front of him.

"Speak, Titan."

"For all these years that I have known You, My Love, I have been your most devoted worshiper. As Your faithful servant, today, I am humbly requesting You to grant me this single favor, the only one I shall ever ask of You."

The hooded figure walked gracefully down the few steps separating her from Thanos. As she moved, her fluid movements communicated incommensurable power. Her crystalline eyes roved over Thanos as she appraised the scent of death stemming from him.

"You killed an entire Realm." Death stated.

Thanos was chilled by the egregious accusation he perceived in her diaphanous voice.

"Only for you, My Lady."

"Do not lie to me, Thanos. I can tell the difference between an offering and the simple result of your complete loss of control!"

"I beg Your pardon, My Love."

"Rise up, Thanos. I am ready to forget this affront. Tell what it is that you want from me."

"I want a Gauntlet. But, firstly, I need _him_ out of the way."

"You must realize that I do hold_ his_ life dear to me, Thanos."

Consumed with jealousy, his hands curled into tight fists. It was through pursed lips that Thanos proposed, "I am too well aware of the affection you feel for _him_, My Lady. This is the reason why I will do absolutely anything in my power to earn the favor I am asking of You."

"This is an interesting proposition. After all, _his_ death is the key to our daughter's freedom and I would be interested to see the extent of power you are ready to deploy in your willingness to please me."

"I would do anything for You." Thanos promised.

"Then, I have a proposition for you. The death of the Elders in exchange of _his_. They have been testing my limits for too long."

* * *

In the Throne Room, all eyes were turned on the stellar projections and all ears were attentively focusing on each theory, each affirmation and scientific explanation advanced by Jane and Hotaru as the two women stood confidently in front of this intimidatingly mighty assembly while they defended their hypothesis. When their scientific argument finally came to an end, the two Midgardians shared a satisfied look, appreciating the results of their fruitful collaboration.

"Allfather, I say we must capture Loki. His crimes against the good people of Midgard cannot remain unpunished. We must put an end to his madness!" Thor affirmed.

"He has been running on the loose for too long! This is a golden opportunity that we cannot afford to let slip out of our hands, my King." Lady Sif agreed, her voice barely containing her distaste for their exiled Prince.

"Furthermore, we must not forget that Loki is already in the possession of the Power Stone. And, by the Nine Realms, we all know no good can come out of this!" Hogun added.

"Heimdall, is this young lady on Midgard?" Odin asked as he finally decided to take part to the conversation.

"She is, my King." Heimdall admitted resentfully. "Although, I must warn you that I do not support the decision you are about to take."

"Be reassured that I will carry on my plans regardless of your approval, Heimdall." Odin replied curtly. "We cannot risk another Gem falling into Loki's hands."

"My son and the lady accompanying him will be tried fairly." Frigga felt the need to reassure both herself and Hotaru. Meeting Odin's furious glare, the Asgardians' Queen locked her eyes on her husband's, daring him to even try to do otherwise.

"So will be done." Odin conceded, exasperated by his wife's clear desire to protect their youngest son despite his rebellious action. "Now prepare yourselves for there is no much time left." Odin ordered under Heimdall's disapproving gaze.

* * *

Mikan sighed in relief when she was finally left alone in her room. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the comforting walls of Kamar-Tajy. However, even though she was reassured by the idea of coming down there each month, Mikan found the slowness with which the translations were advancing very depressing. She was fully aware it would take her at least one or two years to fulfill Loki's request and the idea of spending the few years she was left to live in a basement, far away from her friends, seemed very discouraging, no matter how agreeable Loki's company could be if she allowed herself the madness to embrace his persistent but subtle advances.

_'Don't be stupid, Mikan. To him, you would only be a simple, yet very useful, fling…'_

She still had few hours left before Loki's return and she had no idea how to spend them. It was at this instant that she heard a soft knock on her door. It opened slightly and Christine shyly put her head round it, waiting for permission to step inside.

"Please, come in." Mikan invited her softly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better but I've been worse too. I am fine, I guess."

"I see…" Christine sympathized as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "That's quite a situation you put yourself into, Mikan."

"I know," the latter chuckled softly, "I am good at getting myself into trouble, a walking magnet of bad luck I'd even say!"

"So, now that we're finally all by ourselves, what's going on between you and Loki?" Christine asked with a wry smile, which only widened when Mikan choked in in surprise and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"You don't beat about the brush, do you?"

"And you are trying to avoid answering to my question." Christine pointed out.

The young woman closed her eyes to restrain any of her tears from being shed. Taking in a deep breath, she dismissed her unnecessarily hurt feelings. Unexpectedly, what Mikan would have usually perceived as her friend's genuine concern for her wellbeing, she now saw as the woman's insulting lack of confidence in her own ability to keep her hormones in check.

"Well, I hope you won't be too disappointed to learn that there's absolutely and utterly nothing going on between Loki and I."

"You're a terrible liar, Mikan."

"Fine. You won! Yes, there's something but I am never going to let it happen! In fact, neither Loki nor I are stupid enough to give in to it. Trust me, I haven't forgotten what he did two months ago. Now tell me Christine, is this what you and Stephen wanted to hear?" Mikan finally exploded.

At first, only confused by the anger and accusation in her friend's voice, Christine opened her mouth to apologize but was cut short when several items in the room flew from their location and crashed noisily into the walls, breaking into pieces. The noise startled Christine and she barely had time to duck as Mikan's wardrobe flew over her head. In the midst of this chaos the surgeon was unable to understand what could have triggered Mikan's angry reaction. Never had her gentle and optimistic younger friend ever raised her voice against her let alone had she ever shown any hint of violence towards her beloved friends.

At Christine's dismay, Mikan bit her lower lip, ashamed of her own behavior. She was shocked by how quickly she had been to lose her temper. Mikan lowered her eyes to the floor, unable to stand the fear in Christine's eyes, only to realize in what state she had put the room in as she observed all the broken pieces of furniture and other sundry objects.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do this." she apologized faintly as she started to move her right hand in a circular motion.

"No! Don't leave!" Christine begged, "Please, Mikan, we can talk this out."

Mikan shook her head, finally allowing her tears to flow. "No, we can't. I just need to be alone."

And the Alice teleported herself away.

Appearing in an empty meadow, all Mikan's anger, confusion and sadness disappeared instantly. Overwhelmed by the abrupt shift of her emotions, she hadn't time to dodge the silver chains that tied themselves tightly around her. Trying to free herself out of her bonds to only see them tightened their hold of her, Mikan cursed when she failed to use any of her Alices. Finally struck by the realization that none of them were working anymore, Mikan began to panic. _'No! No! No! No! Nooo! You can't let me down! Not now!'_

"Shit!" Mikan cried as she was covered by the brilliant beam of energy that was the Bifrost. "For Gosh sake, what's with Asgardians and kidnapping!" she cried out in frustration.

In no time, Mikan found herself surrounded by Frigga, Asgardian soldiers, Thor, Heimdall and Odin. When she met Frigga's gaze, Mikan finally discerned the reason of her sudden mood swings. _'Like mother, like son, they say…'_

_'Indeed, who do you think Loki learned his manners from, young Lady?'_

Mikan's lips parted in surprise when the Queen Mother's voice echoed in her head.

_'What did you do to me?'_ she wondered, _'How did you manage to suppress my Alices?'_

_'I wouldn't say suppress, Little One. The chains binding you are absorbing all the magical energy emanating from your body.'_

Mikan's mind paused at Frigga's use of the nickname her son had picked for her and frowned at her explanation.

"Our paths meet again, Lady. However, this time I will not let you slip through my fingers." Thor claimed as he reached down for their new captive capturing her full attention. "Sif, hand me the bottle." Thor ordered as he pinched Mikan's nose and forced her mouth open. He growled when the latter bit him hard and tried to stubbornly crawl away from his grasp.

It took the combined might of Thor and Warriors Three to completely immobilize Mikan whose ribs were now threatening to break at any instant for the chains tying her were continuing to tighten around her body. Now that the young woman was powerless and gasping for air, Thor finally managed to force her mouth open.

"Lady Granger said two drops would suffice." he informed Sif.

Sif smiled grimly as she forced the bottle's entire contents down Mikan's throat. "Then the entire bottle ought to be more than even. Can't be too cautious with all the trouble she has caused."

Mikan coughed, then winced in pain when Frigga used her Magic to force her to swallow the liquid. Only then did she feel the chains loosen lightly as Frigga released their grasp slightly.

"What's… What did you give me?" Mikan managed to ask.

"A truthful serum." Thor answered. "Now tell me where my brother is."

Mikan closed her eyes as she desperately tried to fight off the effect of the Veritaserum. Sadly, all her efforts were wasted in vain since her lips started moving against her will.

"I… I am not sure. But he said he would pick me up today, he'll be in Kamar-Taj in few hours." she admitted resentfully. Mikan growled as an intense pain ran through her right wrist.

She felt like crying, she hated this feeling, despised the sensation of losing all control over her will and her body. Her pride was all that was left of her. Therefore, Mikan forbade herself to make any more show of weakness. She barely managed to bounce back into a seated position.

"Is she under Loki's influence?" Odin asked Frigga who shook her head to the negative.

"No. She seems to be quite resistant to Mental Manipulation. The amount of Magic I had to use to control her for only few minutes would have allowed me to subdue an entire room of our people." Frigga detailed as she physically spoke for the first time. She was clearly impressed by Mikan's capacities.

Kneeling down to reach Mikan's chin, Odin held it in between his thumb and his forefinger so their eyes would lock. He took his time to patiently and attentively observe her features, study her stature. She looked so fragile between his fingers although he knew better than to be fooled by appearances. _'Loki chose her for a reason. Now, what could that be?'_

The young woman gulped when she met Odin's stoic blue eye. His aura was calm, yet imposing. Slightly threatening even. Mikan mustered her courage to not lower her gaze. She stood no chance against him, with or without chains, and she knew it.

"The Power Stone. Where is it? What does Loki intend to do with it?" Odin questioned.

"This is where you're getting it wrong. Loki wasn't the one who wanted to retrieve the Stone, I was." Mikan clarified in a vain attempt to avoid answering him. "I am not your son's subordinate. I do not work for him but with him."

"Answer my questions." He ordered sternly.

"It's in my possession. Don't bother trying to find it. You won't. As a matter of fact, even I can't withdraw it from the seals protecting it." Mikan admitted with frustration at her inability to master her own body. "Rest reassured, we never had any intention of using it in the first place. I just wanted to prevent it from falling under Thanos' hands."

"Heimdall told us you were the first to try to contact Loki, what did you want from him?" Odin asked, truly curious to discern what were the little mortal's intention. As he released her chin from his grasp, Mikan's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"My first visit over Loki's cell wasn't planned. I just wanted to destroy the Infinity Gauntlet in S.H.I.E.L.D's possession and the Necklace of Black Pearls. But then, I just happened to notice that Loki had more than one aura and I hadn't the heart to leave him like that when I knew I could help. So, at first, I just went to free him of the bonds that were partially tying his soul and his mind. But, after Thor mentioned the nature of Allice's death, I just put two and two together and I realized it was Thanos who had been exercising this oppressive influence over Loki." Mikan blurted out, "This is the reason why I paid Loki a second visit. I wanted to make sure whether Thanos was indeed the one who sent him to Earth and if he is looking after the Infinity Stones." Mikan added reluctantly, relieved by the fading pain in her wrist.

At the unexpectedly perplexed looks on his parents' face, Thor realized that, contrary to his primary assumptions, Heimdall had shared these crucial pieces of information with him only. Surprised by Heimdall's odd behavior, Thor finally decided not to question his choices and to put more trust in his observant friend's decisions.

"Is there anything else that you forgot to mention, Heimdall?" Odin inquired coolly.

"I am afraid Lady Sakura has left nothing more for me to add, My King." Heimdall stated as he held steadily Odin's severe gaze.

"You destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet?" Frigga asked, suddenly looking at Mikan with fresh eyes. _'She knows about Allice too. Could she be…?'_

"I did." Mikan nodded.

A deafening silence invaded the Observatory as the weight of Mikan's affirmation started to sink in the minds of Odin and Frigga. Thor's friends, for their part, had a harder time believing Loki's dubious accomplice.

"Well, this explains Thanos's disproportionate reaction." Odin thought aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" Mikan snapped. "You qualify it as a '_disproportionate reaction'_? So that's all what it was? He exterminated an entire Realm for crying out loud! And, for all I know, you did nothing to stop his madness! You're as much to blame as he is for their death!" she accused him angrily.

"You are one to talk, Little Minx! What did your little escapade with Loki do to change or to stop any of this from happening?" Fandral pointed out.

"As far as I am concerned, until now, I have been more useful than any of the people in this room!" Mikan exploded, "I've destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet and sealed the Power Stone away from anyone's reach! What can you say for yourselves?!"

"Watch your tone, mortal!" Sif threatened her.

"Or what?" Mikan defied her, "The five of you will all jump on me again? Come on, what are you waiting f–"

"Enough!" Odin roared.

Silence fell upon the room as Gungnir hit sternly the ground.

"We are willing to look down upon this offense if you try to cooperate with us, young lady." Frigga offered, not truly giving Mikan another choice but to seize the opportunity she was given.

Mikan sighed, too angry to speak, sullen and furious as she stared stubbornly at her abductors, daring them to push her limits any further.

"Were your previous words implying that my son does not wield the entire responsibility over his actions against your people?" Odin queried with a narrowed eye.

Frigga's heart skipped a beat at her husband use of the word _son_. A word he hadn't used since Loki had jumped off the Bifrost. Frigga bit her lip and started to pick at her hands nervously. If what Mikan had said was true this would mean that her son's punishment could be reduced. And by her husband's beard they made her drink an entire vial of Veritaserum!

"Your Highnesses, she's obviously been manipulated by Loki into believing this!" Fandral cried out, outraged to see this minx raising false hopes into his Queen's heart.

"Do not interrupt me, Fandral! My question was addressed to our prisoner."

"My apologies, Allfather." mumbled Fandral, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Sif's hands curled into tight fists. How could the Royal family be so blinded by their love for Loki? _'By the Norns! Are they still going to give this Jotun runt another chance after the all countless time he has deceived us all? Such madness cannot be allowed to happen again!'_

"Yes. Loki was under the influence of both the Soul and Mind Stones. But only partially. He could have ended the attack sooner if he had wanted to." Mikan nodded, this time answering willingly.

In consequence to Frigga's sorrow, the chains tying Mikan loosened enough to finally allow her to regain some control over her powers. She swiftly used them to help her metabolism rid of the Veritaserum that was infesting it while using her Alices to have them believe that nothing had changed. Her eyes met and held Heimdall's eyes for a matter of few seconds. He nodded discreetly his apologies to her and returned his attention to the rest of the crowd, acting as if there was nothing amiss.

"Have you ever been under my brother's mind control?" Thor asked, to reassure and calm his loyal companions down.

"Just once." admitted Mikan, sighing at the unpleasant memory. She ignored the triumphant glares Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged.

"What did my son try to make you do?" inquired Frigga, hopeful at the idea of gaining another reason as to why they should reduce their female prisoner's final sentence, and yet saddened and nervous to learn how Loki misused his magical skills on this female mortal.

"Nothing too serious, he tried to make me eat a Golden Apple."

A surprised murmur echoed in the room.

"Why would Loki have to use his powers to make you eat a Golden Apple?" wondered Sif, bewildered by the idea of someone refusing the offer of immortality.

"Loki said that he was doing me a favor because he knew that I would have refused otherwise." Mikan explained, "Thankfully, he underestimated me and I escaped his hold before committing the irreparable."

"Now I understand," smirked Sif haughtily, "You're just stupid."

Mikan tilted her head and smiled mysteriously at her, just as if she was the only one who could understand the humor of the situation. "Think of me as it pleases you, Lady Sif. I do not care for your opinion of me."

"I understand that you gave Loki as much troubles as you gave us when he kidnapped you, Little One." Odin stated, entertained and slightly impressed by their captive's stubbornness.

"Back then I was too weakened to fully absorb the reality of my situation, but yes. In a certain way, yes. I like to think I did." Mikan replied smugly as she looked down at her right wrist.

"Does this bracelet bond your soul to my son's?" Frigga breathed, taken off guard by the sole idea of Loki putting enough trust in someone to take such a bold risk. Let alone for a Midgardian at that.

"Loki's and Stephen's." Mikan replied succinctly.

"Why?" Thor wondered, confused. For as long as he could remember, Loki had never taken the risk to contract a blood pact. _'Why now? What is so special in this Lady Sakura to let both Loki and Heimdall act so out of character?'_

"I know Loki cannot be trusted. By making this pact, I ensured myself his loyalty."

Hogun's sneer turned into a loud groan of pain when Mikan kicked him on the shin, using both tied legs.

"What are your intentions towards me?" Mikan finally asked.

"It all depends on your willingness to cooperate." Frigga answered. "Help us capture Loki and you'll be set free."

"No."

"You leave us no other choice, young lady." Frigga sighed.

"Thor show our new gest the way to the Dungeons." Odin ordered.

"I still have one question for you though." Mikan addressed Frigga. "How did you know how to suppress my powers?"

"Lady Hotaru showed me."

Mikan's breath caught in her throat, her eyes grew wet and she lowered her gaze to the floor. She clenched her fists so hard her fingernails dug into her palms until her hands started to bleed. It hurt. Mad at her own self and yet thankful to the discretion her Illusion Alice was allowing her to hide behind, Mikan rashly wiped her tears. This was so stupid and irrational of her to feel betrayed by her childhood friend's choice to help capturing her. They hadn't met for more than twelve years and until very recently Hotaru still believed her to be six feet under. _'I no longer have the rights to feel this way…'_

"I see." sighed Mikan.

Sif reached harshly for her clone to get her back on her feet. Mikan withdrew her arm from Sif's strong grasp and punched her in the face, watching smugly as Sif fell to the floor.

"Like I already said: I have no intention to cooperate with you." Mikan repeated.

She took advantage of her inner turmoil, her frustration in front of this situation to deflect her slender control over her countless Alices. Powers even the chains Frigga had conjured weren't able to contain any longer. Mikan's eyes flashed dangerously as a violent blast of her energy shook down the entire room, throwing all the persons in it several meters away. Taking advantage of the effect of surprise, Mikan finally freed herself of the chains binding her body.

As her clone vanished from the Observatory to roam through the streets of Asgard closely followed by the deceived crowd, Mikan was left alone there, in Heimdall's safe company.

"How much time do we have before they realize they've been played?" Mikan inquired as a strong shield started to surround them.

"Five to six minutes. Maybe longer if I try to cover your trail." Heimdall answered as he reached the young woman's height. "Mikan, I will not send you back to Midgard. I cannot risk losing the faith Odin has placed on me. I will not be of any help for you locked in the Dungeons."

"I understand. But what should I do then? I just made it impossible for me to ever gain their trust again, there is no way I am handing them the Stone, I will not leak any more information on Loki's whereabouts, and I refuse to spend the few more years I am left to live locked in Asgard's Dungeons!"

"Do not worry. I will not allow this to happen, Mikan." Heimdall reassured her as he placed a comforting hand over the desperate woman's shoulder. "As I told you, I can cover your tracks and you can conceal your presence. Lay low for a while, let them capture your clone and wait for Thor to use the Bifrost again. I will give you a sign when I consider it to be the right time for you."

"And what about Loki and Stephen?"

"Do not worry about it. The Ancient One is taking care of the situation."

"Thank you for helping me and having such faith in me, Heimdall. It means so much to me..." Mikan whispered, covering his hand with hers as her eyes dangerously started watering. The Guardian of the Bifrost nodded with a shadow of a smile brightening his face.

When Heimdall placed a hand behind her neck, Mikan's eyes turned gold as he handed her his sight. The vision of two enormous doors of stone, on which featured a large image of the mythical tree Yggdrasil, appeared to her.

"Is this…?"

"The Hidden Stronghold, an ancient and forgotten fortress lost within the mountains. It will be a safe place for you to hide. Follow this path and do not forget to gather food and water supplies on your way. Once there, be patient and wait for my signal. Now go."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	22. Mind Games and Revelations:

**Chapter 22: Mind Games and Revelations:**

Christine couldn't help but feel responsible for the messy situation they were in. Two more hours had passed since Mikan's disappearance and there was still no signs of her nor of their friends. With Mikan's ability to conceal her spiritual presence, she had left no trail for them to retrace her to her current location. Still, this hadn't dissuaded the Ancient One, Stephen and Mordo from going out searching for her, even though they were left to play mind games as they desperately tried to guess where their friend could have vanished.

'_I still can't believe that I acted so insensitively towards her. What the hell was I thinking?! She is obviously still very affected by what she witnessed yesterday. And she is going through so much lately…'_

As she was nervously pacing back and forth, Christine heard the sound of shattering glass beneath her. Her heart missed a beat when she realized she had stepped on a photo frame. _'Oh, no! Please, don't be it!'_ she pried as she bent down to gather the broken frame. Christine carefully cleared it of the glass shards recovering it and was struck by remorse when she recognized Mikan's most treasured item, her sole attempt to reenact a reminiscence of this family she never quite had the chance to have. The photograph captured a happy family, Mikan smiling in its center was enveloped in her late parents loving, protective embrace. Christine bit her lower lip as she felt her heart sank.

Sighing, Christine wiped the tears she hadn't realized had flown down her cheeks and did the only thing she could think of to make herself useful that didn't require the use of superpowers. She started to clean up the incredible mess that was left of Mikan's room. It took much effort and three whole hours but she was satisfied by the result. Exhausted by the task, Christine ended up crashing on Mikan's comfortable bed. She fell into a deep torpor for she could not keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

Jane tugged nervously at the folds of her blue Asgardian-styled dress as she silently observed Hotaru. The young inventor was holding her breath unwittingly, her hands were gripping at the railing of Thor's balcony so tightly her knuckles had turned white and her violet slanted eyes were wide open, completely captivated by Mikan's fight for her freedom which had captured her sole attention. Thor's balcony warranted them of a global view over the streets of the Golden City, which allowed them to spot and follow most of Mikan's moves easily. Watching her run across several streets while doing her best to dodge Thor's thunderstrokes, Hotaru tried to conciliate her lasting memories of her past childhood friend with the ever-moving figure that was currently giving Thor a hard time catching her. A feat that no ordinary Alice could ever dream to pretend to accomplish.

_'Ordinary. This, I don't think Mikan ever was…' _Hotaru bit her lower lip in contemplation. And, indeed, there she was, using the powers of her countless Alices and swiftly combining them with the Eldritch Magic she had learned to wield in Kamar-Taj to her advantages. _'This time Mikan will be the one to answer all of our questions: starting with why she didn't show her sorry ass to us ever since she was set free.' _Hotaru inhaled a deep breath, clenched her hands into tight fists and willed herself to put her emotions aside so they wouldn't hinder her ability to analyze the situation impartially.

"The amount of Alices she is capable of using is unprecedented in all the history of our community..." Hotaru stated calmly, startling Jane who wasn't expecting her to speak up. "However, I don't know whether you noticed this or not, Jane, but Mikan doesn't seem very keen to use them. When she could easily dodge Thor's attacks by using the Teleportation or the Barrier Alices, she'd rather draw a portal instead. And this, even though it'll mean an incredible waste of time and energy. Same applies to her attacks: there again she is relying more on Magic than on her Alices. And, contrary to her faux attack in New York, she isn't using a myriad of Doppelgangers to confuse her opponents. This means that she is either too weakened to use them or using them comes at too high a price for her."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise at Hotaru's statement and quickly moved forward to lean over the railing, as if to take a better look. From their high position, she could observe the Warriors Three cornering Mikan into what looked like a blind alley. This time, instead of using her Teleportation Alice or drawing a portal, Loki's young ally opted for punching her way out. Surprisingly, she managed to steal Fandral's sword and quickly overpowered the three of them, without seemingly breaking a sweat!

"Do you think that she has been physically enhanced too?" wondered Jane in awe at the ease with which Mikan had defeated three renowned Asgardian soldiers.

"Obviously." Hotaru agreed with a small frown. "However, I think that her situation is much more complicated than that. We have already established that the amount of Alices Stones within her body is insanely impressive but, more importantly, to any given person it should mostly be deadly. Alices Stones, when used too profusely by their owner or when present in too much quantity within one's body, are known to put a great strain on said owner/body. To be able to host as many Alices Stones as there must be in her possession, Mikan's body must necessarily have been prepared and enhanced to withstand the enormous strain these Stones are certainly constantly loading on it."

"Do you think that it might impact her lifespan?" Jane voiced her question aloud. Right away, she felt like kicking herself for putting Hotaru in the difficult position of having to consider the possibility of losing her loved one, and this before even having experienced any semblance of a real reunification with her. However, even though she had paled slightly, Hotaru's features remained carefully impassive as she gave an answer to Jane's legitimate question.

"There would be nothing too surprising about it being actually true. After all, Alices have died for much less." Hotaru sighed heavily before pursuing. "Like I have already told you, Jane, Mikan's powers must be coming at too high a price for her to use them thoughtlessly. Especially when she already knows that she's going to be captured anyway. Mikan is just wasting everybody's time, including her own, by refusing to give in right away. She's either too foolish to realize that she has no chance and nowhere to escape or she is trying to gain time, for some reasons beyond our comprehension, by distracting Thor & Co with this mere cat and mouse game."

_'Or maybe she knows exactly what she is doing and she is playing us like complete fools…'_ Hotaru sighed inwardly as she noticed another petite silhouette hiding in a small, deserted alley. Careful not to raise Jane's suspicions, Hotaru discreetly pulled a miniatured tracking device out of her sleeve and dropped it off the railing. Pretending to check some information on her phone, Hotaru proceeded to activate and adjust the device's settings so she wouldn't lose her once childhood friend's tracks. _'Enough is enough, Mikan... I won't let you run away from me this time.'_

* * *

Amongst the sheer confusion and the pure chaos spreading across the Asgardian city, Mikan stood still, discreetly lurked in the shadows of a now deserted street. Panting and shivering, her chest rose heavily with every breath she made. She rested the weight of her slim fever-stricken body against a wall as she weakly reached for support. Hair sliding over her shoulders to hang in front of her face, eyes closed, the young woman gathered what she could of her composure and took a brief minute to steady her breath while waiting patiently for her way to be clear again.

Mikan had managed the impressive feat of concealing both her spiritual energy and her magical trail. Retracing her Doppelganger back to her would now be impossible. As long as she avoided using any of her Alices or Magic again._ 'Which will probably narrow my chances to survive in the Asgardian forest somewhere next to inexistent.' _Mikan sighed heavily. _'Sweet!' _Of course, it was without mentioning the furious outburst of energy she had previously unleashed in Heimdall's Observatory which had almost drained her of any she had left. _'So clever of you, Mikan! Never been one to think before leaping into action, aren't you?'_

Sucking on the inside of her cheek, Mikan rubbed at the headache forming on the front of her skull. She was already exhausted and the slim control left she had over Alices was now wavering. Swiping her messy brown hair away from her face, Mikan gritted her teeth at the sight offering itself before her. She cursed under her breath when she spotted alarming black marks that had already begun to spread all over her white, pale, translucent skin. _'As if I was in need of this right now!' _Pressing her lips tightly together, Mikan tried to keep her hands steady. They were shaking, the blackened marks covering them burning and stretching out almost to the point of the unbearable. She's had it worse before. And though she kept telling herself that, it didn't help the feeling of dread rushing through her body at the realization of how close it was to fail her again. _'No. Not again. Please, not now!' _she thought as she desperately tried to swallow down her rising panic. Mikan took in a deep inspiration and proceeded to mentally erase the screams of protest her exhausted body made at every step she took, as if trying to numb the pain into a plight of inexistence by the sole power of her deflating imagination. _'You wish!'_

From her hidden spot, Mikan caught a slight glimpse of the magical dome drawn by Frigga within which her clone, Thor and his allies had been contained to restrain the collateral damage. It had been only by chance that she had avoided being trapped in it too. Though the magical barrier covered an area three blocks wide by twelve blocks long, most of it had been left in rubbles in the midst of Thor's unsuccessful attempts to apprehend her clone. The mighty god of Thunder was running out of patience and, as Mikan's Doppelganger kept dodging his attacks, the latter grew increasingly more destructive. Admittedly, the young Alice was quite surprised that Odin, whose back was turned on her, hadn't already put an end to his golden son's struggles against her clone. She somehow suspected him to be using this combat as an opportunity to personally assess her powers and evaluate how much of a real threat she was. And though Thor was facing a simple clone, it didn't fail to display the full range of her potential. Indeed, despite being hugely outnumbered, her Doppelganger proved itself to have an undeniable advantage as its immense variety of power allowed each of its moves to be unpredictable, even to Alices like Luca and Hotaru. However, Thor still had the upper hand and it was just a matter of time before this mere cat and mouse game would come to an end. Her clone was running out of tricks to display and energy to gain her time and the clock wasn't ticking in her favor anymore. She had to flee from the scene as quickly as possible.

Thankful for the diversion created by her clone, Mikan hid the sword and the two daggers she had handily retrieved from two unsuspecting guards beneath a stolen cape she now wore for sole disguise. Being armed lulled her into a false sense of security, even though she knew the real danger was yet to come. The Asgardian forest guarded countless dangerous creatures, some even feared by Asgardians themselves, and she was about to venture into it, weakened and deprived of the option of using her greatest source of protection: her Alices. Her throat tightened at the idea of possibly dying alone on her way to freedom. If she did, would there be someone to look out for her body? Would they hand it back to Kamar-Taj? Would Luca and Hotaru be reassured she was finally taken care of? Her heart sank at the thought. _'Would I even be missed?' _Mikan wondered sadly. _'Yes, The Ancient One, Stephen, Mordo and Wong will probably be very sad if I die here. Though I doubt that Stephen would ever openly admit to it. I'd feel really bad for poor Christine too. She'll certainly blame it on herself. One more reason to get out of here alive!' _she thought to herself. _'Oh! And Loki will certainly be pissed too, I suppose.' _she suddenly frowned, _'If I am gone, then there will be no one left to translate Allice's books for him. I wonder if this wouldn't be a good thing after all…'_

A loud explosion snapped Mikan out of her wandering thoughts, reminding her she had to get away while she still could. Her fingers curled around the hilt of the stolen sword she hid beneath her cape. With Thor and everyone else's attention still solely focused into apprehending her Doppelganger, the way was clear. Swallowing down her apprehension, she discreetly engaged herself into the woods of the Asgardian forest, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her attentively.

* * *

It was the sounds of four distinct voices that woke Christine up. Still half-asleep and groggy, she quickly checked the time on her phone. The screen indicated 00:00, she had been asleep for more than five hours. Struck by surprise, Christine hurried out of the bed and burst into the Ancient One's chambers. Four heads turned in her direction. The Ancient One silently invited her to take a seat between herself and Loki. Christine met his icy gaze and the hairs on the back of her neck rose up. She refrained from shivering. Taking in a sharp breath the woman diligently obliged the Ancient One's instruction, regardless of her fear of the Asgardian.

"You still haven't found Mikan?" Christine asked timidly.

The awkward silence that invaded the room spoke for itself.

"Mikan is not on Earth anymore." Stephen sighed, unaware of the silent exchange in which Loki and the Ancient One were engaged. "All the clues we have lead us back to the same conclusion: we believe her to have been captured by Asgard."

All colors drained from her face, Christine suddenly felt sick as a strong sense of guilt and shame invaded her body. However, unwilling to be the source of any more concern and fully aware that such behavior wouldn't help resolve their problems, Christine promptly recomposed herself.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" she finally asked.

"No." Loki responded sharply, with a semblance of annoyance in his voice.

Loki took in the somehow welcoming intense pain running through his right wrist. It helped quiet down that uneasy feeling of guilt and concern he experienced toward Mikan's precarious situation. He could only be held directly responsible for it for he had followed blindly the Ancient One's requests without questioning them. He then returned his attention back to the Sorcerer Supreme. _'I would like to believe this wasn't what you were planning to when you sent Strange to tell me to bring her back here!' _he stated, still unsure on whether he had the right to express his anger on the unexpected turn the events had taken.

'_It is.'_ confirmed the Ancient One. _'I am surprised to hear accusation in your voice. I thought you would have assumed my intentions out by yourself already.'_

_'Don't take that tone with me, old woman.'_ Loki retorted, annoyed by the Ancient One's mild condescension. _'How was I supposed to know you would be capable of such folly!'_

_'I always only had Mikan's best interest in mind. Don't act so surprised about it, you already knew I was capable of challenging her safety if it meant serving her the chances of living a better future.' _the Ancient One pointed out._ 'I do not remember you minding it back when I handed her to you and this situation is in all ways similar to it. What changed since then?'_

_'What has changed? I hadn't taken an oath on my life not to betray her trust back then! She was neither guarding the Orb nor in the possession of one of my journals and she meant nothing to me but a mere escape plan! Yet you knew I would never do anything to harm her and there lays all the difference.'_ Loki countered vehemently.

The Ancient One arched a surprised eyebrow, caught short by Loki's indirect confession of his growing affection for Mikan.

_'Just as I know Thor will never allow any wrong to be done to her.'_

At the mention of his brother's name, Loki's eyes narrowed into sharp crescents. He was now seething. The woman was truly starting to test his patience.

_'What good do you expect out of it anyway? Tell me this instant what it is that Mikan could possibly gain by being held captive there when she stands no chance against them!'_

_'No, she does: Heimdall will help her. He knows better than to allow such an enormous mistake as letting Mikan be jailed. And, yes it will do her good. This will help her to finally figure out what happened to her in her unconscious years and how much in danger she still is.' _retorted the Ancient One.

Loki frowned as a terrible flash of anger crossed his now darkened eyes. No longer concerned by the presence of Stephen, Mordo and Christine surrounding them, he expressed his indignation aloud:

"By the Norns! What is this nonsense supposed to mean? Hasn't it even crossed your mind that I should be warned of any danger that Mikan could be exposed to?"

Christine jolted, startled Loki's abrupt outburst. This was the loudest she had heard him speak yet. She placed a hand on her pounding heart, certain that the god of Lies and Mischief could hear its furious beats against her chest. Stephen reached for her free hand in a reassuring gesture, just as dismayed as she was by Loki's irrational fit of anger. However, he knew better that to judge the situation too hastily, therefore he discreetly made sign to Mordo to lower his drawn weapon.

"Master, what is he talking about?" Mordo wondered, caught off guard by Loki's unexpected behavior, shocked to witness him raise his voice at the Ancient One.

"What danger is Mikan exposed to?" Stephen asked as a gut-wrenching foreboding overwhelmed him.

The Ancient rose to her feet and walked to the door before swinging it open. "Mordo, would you mind walking our guest back to her home." the Sorcerer Supreme ordered.

"Are you truly going to leave me out of this?" Mordo asked, insulted by her request.

"The less known, the better." the Ancient One stated in a poised voice, completely unimpressed by Loki's anger and Mordo's offense. "Mordo, don't let your pride take over Mikan's safety."

"We'll leave now." Christine nodded, and grabbing Mordo's hand, she dragged him out of the room.

The Ancient One sighed as she closed her chamber doors behind them. Then, drawing a portal to the Mirror Dimension, she sealed it with enough spells to ensure the secrecy of their discussion. Somehow, the great lengths she was taking only made the two men's worries grew wider. They exchanged a look before following her into the Mirror Dimension.

"What danger is Mikan facing? Is it really that bad?" Loki reiterated calmly, cooled down by the Ancient One's grave look.

"Allice is still alive and he is closer to Mikan that any of you could ever think of."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	23. Unpleasant Truths:

**Chapter 23: Unpleasant Truths:**

A frustrated sigh broke the awkward silence the room had fallen into. Stephen pulled a chair forward and sat in front of his master, though his attention was solely turned elsewhere. His brow knitted into a contemplative frown, Stephen worked his jaw absentmindedly as he quietly observed Loki. His efforts to decipher whatever could possibly be going through the latter's mind had so far turned out to be vain. The SilverTongue had remained surprisingly silent still since the Ancient One had thrown this mind-blowing revelation upon them. Unlike him Loki knew plenty on the supposedly still alive Sorcerer and though Stephen had at first wrongly assumed that Loki would be rather pleased by this new turn of events, his grim expression and stiff figure were indicative of the contrary. Whatever conclusion Loki had come to, it didn't seem to play in their favor.

"For how long have you known?" Loki finally asked in a commanding and firm voice. "Why is it relevant now?" he wondered as he tried his best to wrap his mind around this new, almost too absurd to be true information.

"I've always held some doubts concerning the finality of Allice's death and, until very recently, believe me, that's all it was. Unfortunately, these doubts were confirmed when I least expected it. Allice is quite good at faking his own death." the Sorceress Supreme admitted honestly, pursing her lips unwittingly. _'He did a rather good job at hiding himself from me, Heimdall, Frigga and Odin.'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"You're both talking about the guy who created Mikan's magical kind. Right?" frowned Stephen as he waited for a confirmation that never came. "Mikan told me he was killed by Thanos."

Loki glanced up at him with narrowed eyes before answering his questions with a simple nod of his head. "He was, indeed. And I am more than curious to learn what your master knows about this and why she chose to keep it to herself too.", he declared as his piercing glare returned on the bald Sorceress Supreme, following every gesture, studying every subtle expression she manifested. He read shame and self-blame in her eyes. In them, there was also a slight hint of sadness which he, surprisingly, had previously failed to notice.

"We are all ears." Stephen agreed, gesturing to the Ancient One to initiate the explanations. "And what is Mikan supposed to find on Asgard anyway?" he inquired with apprehension.

"The truth about her connection with Allice."

All colors drained from their faces, neither Loki nor Stephen tried to hide their indignation.

"Couldn't you have told her by yourself? She stands no chance against him." Loki protested, outraged.

"And neither do I, nor you for the matter, Loki. At least not now." the Ancient One pointed out softly. "I couldn't take the risk of pressuring him into acting sooner. But I knew that he wouldn't dare to hurt her in Asgardian territory."

Loki staggered under the blow. This could only mean one thing: either Odin, Frigga or both had somehow figured Mikan's connection with Allice out and they had decided to act on it. Loki felt his throat tighten at the sole idea. And suddenly a laugh threatened to bubble out of him at the absurdity of the Sorceress's assumptions. Bitterly, Loki swallowed it to a mere scoff.

"Odin is a pragmatic thinker. He will choose the simplest solutions to achieve his ends. And, in this case, killing Mikan would be both in his and Asgard's best interests." he reasoned coolly, though his clenched fists betrayed his growing anger. The Ancient One opened her mouth, looking ready to protest, but Loki shook his head. "Because of you, Mikan is now in greater danger than the one she was already facing." he growled accusingly at the Ancient One.

"No. She isn't. Heimdall and Frigga won't allow such thing to happen. But more importantly, Odin wouldn't dare to risk angering Death more than he already has." the Ancient One replied calmly.

Once again, a strained silence fell upon the room. Unwittingly, Loki's body went stiff again as he processed the information the Sorceress had so serenely bombarded them with. As far as he was concerned, he couldn't recall any mentions of Odin being at odds with the Cosmic Entity. _'Norns! What in Helheim is this senile old woman even talking about?' _Meanwhile, Stephen massaged his temples, preparing himself for the headache coming. _'Say what now?'_ he wondered as he finally held out his hand in incomprehension.

"Why would Odin even feel the need to kill Mikan in the first place? She's more a threat to herself than to others. Heimdall must have already realized that, if he truly keeps a tab on everything going on in the Universe. And what does one of the Cosmic Entities have to do with all of this anyway?"

Ignoring Stephen's questions, Loki leaned menacingly over the Sorceress' figure. The skin next to his eyes tightened as he glowered at her in a low, guttural voice: "Speak, Sorceress Supreme, tell us all you know and spare us no detail. Lie to me again and I swear to you by the Nines that I will rip your tongue out with my bare hands."

Unfazed by Loki's threat, which she held no doubt over its genuinity, the Sorceress sighed heavily as she motioned him to take a sit next to Stephen. If anything, it only irked Loki even more, yet he still obliged nonetheless. His rigid jaw and thinnest mouth told her he was in no way pleased with the situation. Their eyes locked and Loki fixed her a lancing stare. _'I suppose that I brought it on myself.'_ The Ancient One sighed inwardly, though she would never admit to it out loud. _'As long as they buy it, then that's all what matters. I am sorry Mikan.'_

"I will tell you everything. But firstly, I need you two to know that I have played a much bigger part in Mikan's journey than she realizes." The Ancient One finally confessed. "I first met her ten years ago. She had been sent here to retrieve the Book of Cagliostro and the Eye of Agamotto. Such attempts, mainly orchestrated by Hydra or Kaecilius, weren't uncommon. I didn't read too much into it. Especially since it seemed obvious that Mikan wasn't the master of her own doings. I wrongly assumed that she had been sent by the Alice Academy, therefore I chose not to interfere. I only loosened the chains bounding her mind and hoped it would give her an opportunity to free herself on her own. Taking a look back upon the past course of events, we all know that this didn't happen before another two painfully long years." The Ancient One admitted before adding faintly "To this day I still wish I'd freed her sooner."

Stephen bit his lip. After all the suffering Mikan had gone through, her chances of enjoying a life like any youngster of her age had forever been ripped away from her. His heart ached at the idea it all could have all ended sooner. _'Ten years ago, she still hadn't had to kill her childhood friend. She was still conscious back then. Ten years ago, she still hadn't gone through _that_.'_ Stephen contemplated sadly.

"Our path crossed again two years later. The explosion that freed her from her detainers contained unprecedented amounts of gamma radiation. It didn't go unnoticed neither by me, nor by S.H.I.E.L.D. Master Hamir and I arrived there first and I recognized Mikan. We decided to take her to a place where her safety wouldn't be threatened by S.H.E.L.D's interference. Looking back at the situation with the knowledge I have now, it seems obvious that, contrary to Mikan's beliefs, the explosion didn't occur because her detainers kept pushing her body to its limits. It happened because the Soul Stone acted on her subconscious desire to be set free." She paused to make the two men sign not to interrupt her. Under their careful attention she continued. "Somehow, a powerful spell placed on her allowed this to happen, although I am not certain that it was meant to work that way. But I guess there's nothing too surprising about that. Mikan never acts according to any plans after all." the Ancient One remarked, "She always does complicated."

Stephen scoffed at his master's last comment and the ghost of a smirk curved Loki's lips. They could each easily testify by their respective experiences with the young woman that it couldn't have described her any better. _'One shall never make the mistake of underestimating Mikan.'_ All three had learned the lesson. For most, it had been the hard way.

"Well," the Ancient One resumed, "At least, taking care of her was. Mikan woke up with a complete lack of control over her new acquired powers, especially the Mind-Reading, the Corrosion and the Teleportation Alices. These three caused us the most trouble and Mikan's constant delirious state wasn't of any help either. She kept hearing voices no matter how far away from the cities we went. She was in constant physical pain and she suffered several mental breakdowns. She even attempted to kill herself once. She was a ticking time bomb awaiting to explode and represented a threat as much to herself than to others. It took us almost two full years to realize that the problem wasn't coming from her but from me."

Stephen's eyes widened, comprehension dawning on his face. He shot a brief look at Loki who seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"This was the aftermath of the two spells combined." Stephen stated.

"And the voices she was hearing weren't coming from the outsider world but from the inside." Loki completed gravely. _'They emanated from the Soul Stone.' _he added to himself. _'Does this mean that the myths behind its pocket Dimension are true? Has Mikan been able to access it? Even unconsciously? Then, if my guess is true, how much influence does he still have over her?'_

The Ancient One nodded. "Indeed, and they disappeared the instant I reversed them."

Suddenly, bribes of the conversation he had with Mikan on the rooftop of Allice's Mansion came back to him. Loki frowned as Mikan's soft voice echoed back into his head. _'The last attempt dates from eight or seven years ago; as I said, those two years were a complete blur, I remember them barely. […] Four years ago. It was a bit of a coincidence, really. I just happened to be looking out for information on Alices in Nepal when I met Master Hamir there.'_

"If everything was going so smoothly then why did you feel the need to erase her memories?" Loki briskly pointed out.

The Ancient One's slight flinch didn't go unnoticed by neither men, who stared at her intently. Taken aback by his master's reaction, Stephen let himself sink further down on his chair. Sighing heavily, he bent over at the waist, elbows on his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was aware of the Sorceress's affection for Mikan towards whom she felt particularly protective. However even he couldn't look past the hypocrisy of the Ancient One's actions. _'If Loki's accusation is true, then she's only stolen Mikan's memories of the two years following her liberation from Kuonji's hold. If she could take those away then why didn't she take it all of them then? Mikan has been through so much worse already. By doing this she isn't protecting her but only breaking her trust.'_ Stephen, reflected gloomily _'Unless those memories might disclose something, something she truly doesn't want Mikan to know. But if such a thing is true… Then how bad could it be?'_

"Back then, I was still ignorant of the horrors Mikan had been through and I hadn't yet realized about her connection with the Soul Stone." The Ancient stated almost defensively. "Mikan was getting better at mastering her Alices and ever since I reversed the spells, she grew progressively more and more apt to take care of herself on her own. She became entirely lucid too and my help wasn't needed anymore. This is why I asked Xenophilius Lovegood to retrieve her memories of these two years. I genuinely believed that I was sparing her from a harsh, unnecessary pain." the Ancient One argued faintly before materializing a shallow stone in the center of the room. It was carved with strange runes and elaborately decorated with precious stones. Within its hollow was contained a cloudy, silvery substance that appeared to be neither gas nor liquid. Loki raised a curious eyebrow, more impressed with the complexity of the enchantments the artefact was carrying than he would care to admit.

Simultaneously standing up, Loki and Stephen gathered around the basin in which they could see thick glistening strands of the same strange silvery-white of the substance they were swirling in. To their surprise, an image of a much younger Mikan was swimming around the surface of the bowl.

"This is a Pensieve, a clever invention of the Wizarding World. It contains Mikan's stolen memories, which include the one episode of delirium which cost Master Hamir his missing hand, the one time she killed all living beings within a mile radius of her during one of her Corrosion Alice outbursts. Or how she consciously burned beyond recognition all her detainers in a fit of madness after she finally woke up. And much more that happened during the course of these two years. Nothing that she needed to know; it would just have made her feel unnecessarily miserable. Or, so I thought at the time." the Ancient One explained to the two Sorcerers, carefully impermeable to their judging stares. "Only Xenophilius knew of what her memories enclosed and, unwilling to invade her privacy more than I already had, I asked him not to disclose their content to anyone, including myself."

"But you looked at them anyway, didn't you?" Stephen guessed, his voice was hard and his tone sounded more blaming than he had intended for it to be.

"I did." the Ancient One admitted in a bare whisper. She suddenly sounded concerningly wearier and more exhausted than Stephen had ever heard her before. "Since the instant I first met Mikan I perceived a singular duality in her Magic. Almost too subtle to notice. When I learned about the two fragments of the Soul Stone linked to her own, I blamed it on that. And, since it grew stronger after she acquired the one inside the Infinity Gauntlet, I simply assumed that my first guess had been right. But when I performed the rituals to complete the oath you three took, I realized that it was more than just that. Because this particular stretch of Magic, which isn't her own, resisted the magical bounding of the ritual and refused to comply to the Oath. Since I couldn't find any plausible explanation to justify what happened, I decided to screen her retrieved memories in the hopes to find one."

_'And she obviously did.'_ Stephen kept himself from pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _'How great of a threat must Allice be to instore this much apprehension in her? Loki seems to dread what he could do to Mikan too.'_

Speaking of the devil, Stephen turned his attention back to Loki, slightly surprised to notice that the Asgardian Sorcerer hadn't torn his eyes away from the basin even once. He kept staring at it intently as if though searching for something in particular within its depths. When the insight of a certain memory seemed to have finally caught his attention back, Loki gripped the edge of the Pensieve and leaned down slowly for a closer look. He stilled when his nose made contact with the odd substance, his eyes widened and he raised himself up almost immediately. An undecipherable, intense expression crossed Loki's face. Stephen was struck by the realization it was one of pure shock and raw incomprehension. Any other given day, he would have highly enjoyed the priceless look of muted surprise on Loki's face, but not this day. If anything, an unexpected, unwelcomed, gut-wrenching feeling of fear overwhelmed him as he wondered what terrifying truth hid behind it.

Recovering from his shock, Loki finally swore: "By the Nines! How in the sweet name of Valhalla did Mikan end up in Niflheim?!"

* * *

"My queen, I am concerned for her welfare: the spell you cast on her is way too strong. It will drain her of every single remaining drop of magical energy she owns." Heimdall voiced his worries to Frigga.

"I know, old friend. However, on the basis of the information you shared with me, I have a strong faith in my plan." affirmed confidently Frigga even though Heimdall caught a worrying glimpse of hesitation in his queen's eyes.

"In the short period of time your son has spent with Lady Sakura, he seems to have gotten slightly attached to her. If anything wrong happens to her, you will not be forgiven easily." Heimdall warned her.

"This is exactly the reason why my plan must not fail, Heimdall. Do not worry dear friend, I will not allow any harm to be done to her."

"My queen, I am concerned for her welfare: the spell you cast on her is way too strong. It will drain her of every single remaining drop of magical energy she owns." Heimdall voiced his worries to Frigga.

"I know, old friend. However, on the basis of the information you shared with me, I have a strong faith in my plan." affirmed confidently Frigga even though Heimdall caught a worrying glimpse of hesitation in his queen's eyes.

"In the short period of time your son has spent with Lady Sakura, he seems to have gotten slightly attached to her. If anything wrong happens to her, you will not be forgiven easily." Heimdall warned her.

"This is exactly the reason why my plan must not fail, Heimdall. Do not worry dear friend, I will not allow any harm to be done to her."

* * *

A feeling of frustration, deception and disillusionment overtook Hotaru as she briskly walked away from Thor's chambers. This had been the last straw! Working on putting all this negative energy into keeping her poker face straight, she decided to personally take the matter in hands. _'One is never better served than by himself.'_ If she had quickly pierced through Mikan's illusion, it was only a matter of time before an expert Sorceress like Frigga would too. _'I have to bring reason back into this idiot's head. She's been fleeing from us for way too long! I won't let her keep avoiding us forever; if she refuses to face me, I'll be the one to come for her!'_

The young woman hastily crossed the golden halls of the Asgardian Palace, marching nearly flush to the wall as she tried to avoid bumping into anyone she knew. Especially Luca. With the Royal Family's trust on her side, her rushed entrance in the stables aroused no suspicions. A cheerful stable boy even approached her.

"How can I serve you, Lady?" he asked politely.

"I need a horse. One that is fast and docile." Hotaru succinctly requested.

The stable boy nodded obediently as he silently led her to the box of beautiful dark horse whose black coat was pierced by a graceful white line on his face which ended just above his muzzle.

"I think this one will suit you the best, Milady." the blond man recommended her as he gently patted the horse head whose clever eyes calmly observed Hotaru. Smiling to the latter's confusion the stable boy added: "Darksilver is quite the smart boy. I believe that's one of the reasons why he was Prince Loki's favorite. Once you earn his respect, he'll become your most faithful companion."

The young woman raised a surprised eyebrow at the precision yet her violet eyes quietly studied the intelligent creature's dark orbs in which she deciphered a subtle but nevertheless present mischievous glint. She smirked slightly to him as she exchanged a conniving glance with the clever mount. Finally, Darksilver leaned his head down to Hotaru's reach. A small smile curved her lips as she caressed gently his mane and patted his head playfully.

"Should I help you prepare him or do you prefer to start getting acquainted to Darksilver by yourself, Milady?"

"I can take it from here, thank you." Hotaru politely dismissed the stable boy. The latter bowed his head and walked away.

Entering the box, Hotaru let its door open as she continued to caress gently Darksilver. Approaching him from the left side, her eyes screened for the equestrian equipment.

Once done, the inventor admired her work as she started to wonder on how to safely mount the impressively tall equine. Problem that Darksilver was prompt to solve as the horse kneeled down to Hotaru's height.

"Clever boy." Hotaru smiled satisfied and petted him under the snout in recognition.

Grasping the reins with her left hand, Hotaru positioned her left foot in the left stirrup and grabbed the saddle horn with her hand. She then jumped up slightly to raise herself onto the horse and swung her right leg around Darksilver's body. Her two feet secure in the stirrups and the reins in both hands, she lowered herself slowly into the saddle as Darksilver bounced back to his full height. Rubbing him gently on the sides, she squeezed them with her legs. Darksilver trotted out of the stables and guided her to the gates where two familiar warriors were waiting for her. Pulling the reins to make a sign to Darksilver to halt in front of them, Hotaru silently greeted the two men with a slight bow of her head.

"Lady Hotaru, isn't it too late for a horse ride?" Fandral accosted her.

"I doubt it is, Fandral. The sun is still high in the sky." Hotaru retorted.

"You do barely know Asgard and some of its regions can be dangerous even for Asgardians. Perhaps we should guide you." Volstagg proposed.

"I thank you for this thoughtful proposition but such measures won't be necessary. I will not venture further town and I already am in a trustworthy company." Hotaru politely countered.

As the two men finally took notice of which mount, she was riding, Darksilver had already galloped far away, bringing Hotaru to the borders of the Asgardian forest.

Pulling out of her purse a map of Asgard and scanned it with her phone. Then, she opened the app which was monitoring the signal of the device she used to track Mikan to match her location with one existent in the map. It took a few minutes but, eventually, an orange dot appeared on it, located deep within the Asgardian mountains.

_'Gotcha! I won't let you run away from me anymore!'_ Hotaru smirked as she carefully guided and allowed herself to be guided by Darksilver through the forest.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	24. Traitor:

**Chapter 24: Traitor:**

Mikan blew out a breath and watched it hang in the cold air as a cool breeze lazed about, brushing playfully over her flushed cheeks. The young woman shivered slightly and dug her hands deeper into the pockets of the blue sweatshirt she wore beneath her cape. She had been wandering for nearly several hours and was now walking within the deep depths of the Asgardian forest where the temperature had considerably dropped in contrast to the warmer weather of the Golden City.

The cold was more than welcome. It kept her mind awake, turned her attention on elsewhere than the dark marks covering her body and helped her forget about the excruciating pain each one of them enforced upon her.

Mikan had followed Heimdall's instructions to a tee, and, though she had at times questioned whether she would make it to the Stronghold without getting lost, she breathed a sigh of relief when she finally recognized the sight of towering, rapidly flowing waterfalls spanning all across the mountain. Too tired to thoroughly enjoy the breathtaking majesty of the landscape, Mikan scanned the view looking for the one particular waterfall behind which Heimdall had indicated the doors of the fortress would be. When she spotted it, Mikan punched a low triumphant fist in the air. _'Bingo! That's the one!' _As she headed toward the bottom of the mountain, a glimmer of hope wormed its way up at the possibility of making it to the fortress before nightfall. Mikan's features brightened at the idea and she forced her aching legs to move at a faster pace. _'Come on! You can do it! You're nearly there!'_ She kept saying like a mantra, in a desperate attempt to cheer herself up and, ultimately, Mikan reached the bottom of the mountain.

The doors of the Hidden Stronghold were situated about approximately six hundred feet above her head. A muffled groan escaped her lips as she was struck by the realization that she would eventually have to climb said distance of steep slopes separating her from the Stronghold. In her current state, the idea seemed outrageously unfeasible, almost ridiculously so. _'One single misstep and I am dead. I am too tired, there's no way I can pull this off without using Magic or at least my Alices.' _Mikan reasoned. She concluded that using a portal would be the safer option. _'I'll make it brief. My Doppelganger hasn't been destroyed yet. This means that they are most likely still buying it. After all, they probably won't even notice it. Right?'_

A nauseous feeling built up in Mikan's stomach as she swiftly traced her right hand in a circular pattern while she focused on the image of two enormous doors of stone on which featured a large engravement of the world tree, Yggdrasil. Vision turned into reality when she passed through the portal which she conjured back immediately. Caressing the carvings on the cold stone, Mikan attempted to push the doors open. Her lips parted in surprise when they opened with the slightest shove. Indecisive, she stood under the doorway for a fraction of a second before entering the Stronghold whose heavy doors enclosed themselves loudly behind her.

Venturing further in the main hall of the hidden fortress, Mikan pressed her lips together and frowned slightly at the sight of the already blazing torches that were adorning the tall columns carved in the mountain. _'This place reeks of Magic. Both ancient and new. Someone must have been here recent-' _

Snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of heels clicking against the marbled floor closing in on her, Mikan froze on the spot. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in fear and astonishment as a too familiar figure came into better focus.

_'Oh no! Dear God, what have I walked into?!'_

Turning on her heels, Mikan sprinted franticly toward the doors. She made it halfway to the exit before being thrown off her feet as she was sturdily hit by a strong forcefield. Mikan hissed in pain as her body slammed against the hard ground. Gasping for air, Mikan blanched when her traitorous legs refused to support her weight.

Mikan was trapped. She never stood a chance.

Staring at the approaching figure Mikan whispered in defeat: "What do you intend to do of me?"

* * *

Stephen was thankful for the chair he was sitting on, for he wasn't sure his shaking legs could support his weight. Damn, he couldn't even calm the tremor seizing his injured hands right now! _Niflheim_. Shivers ran down through his spine, unable to stomach the idea of pronouncing the word and Mikan's name within the same sentence. Ever since the incidents of New-York he had kept his knowledge on the Norse Mythology in check and Niflheim, he was pretty sure, was the realm of the dead. And, Mikan was pretty much alive, he was even more certain of that. _'Even though she may no longer be in few hours…_' Shaking these dark thoughts away, Stephen sighed for the umpteenth time. _'She even attempted to kill herself once._' Those had been the Ancient One's own words. _'Did it somehow result in the semblance of a success?'_

Loki stared at the Ancient One, eyebrows raised with some disbelief. He had half a mindset on strangling the woman, no matter how much it might hinder his plans in the near future. _'Forget it. Killing her will bring you no good. Mikan will probably have your head for it if you do anyway. Or, at least, she will try.'_ That, he decided, would certainly give him something entertaining to watch. _'Only if she gets out of Asgard alive… I must take care of this before any harm is done to Mikan. I am not done with her yet.' _Resuming his attention back to the Pensieve, Loki pursed his lips in a thin line at the surprising memory it enclosed. This dusty, shakily lighted, desert-like environment he had seen within its depths, this landscape, he had only seen it on illustrations adorned by ancient books covering the history of the Nine Realms. _'Norns! How did Mikan end up there?' _

"What is the meaning of this Sorceress?" Loki finally voiced his questions out loud, "Did you bring Mikan back from the Realm of the Dead?" he added somehow hesitantly.

"As I already I told you, I had no clue of what this Pensieve contained before I perused it. So, no. I didn't. I never had to. She never went there physically anyway. As far as I am aware at last. She never went there willingly and I highly doubt that she'd even realized what was happening to her at the time. All I know is that all of this was made possible thanks to the fragments of the Soul Stone in her possession."

Loki's brows knitted in a pensive frown. He had heard of several legends about the Stone's pocket Dimension but none had mentioned its capacity to make people travel to other realms. _'It wasn't any Realm, now, was it? The Stone is said to wield as much power over the livings' souls as the dead's. This could make sense, but it still leaves the problem of how Mikan could have found her way there. No matter how powerful the effects of the spells placed on her may have been, it is very unlikely that it is what caused Mikan's mind to drift so deep within the Stone's command...'_

"Mikan couldn't have possibly found her way there on her own. She must have been guided in and out of it. So, I assume this is where Allice comes into play." Loki concluded, awaiting for the Sorceress's confirmation.

"It's more complicated than that." the Ancient One replied. Loki flicked his gaze up for a moment, obviously on the verge of losing any reigns on his patience, and Stephen shut his eyes close in frustration. "But there is some truth to what you said." the Ancient One added in quickly. "There are only two beings who possesses the proper knowledge to accomplish such thing: Frigga and Allice. And, though Frigga had no particular motive to guide Mikan to Niflheim, Allice did."

The Ancient One looked at Loki wearily before adding cautiously: "Thanos's and Allice's fear of Odin is the only thing preventing them from leaping into action. And, to this day, the only being capable of undermining and precipitating his downfall for them is Lady Death herself. Yet, both have opted for very different ways to gain her approbation. In Allice's case it was by attempting to free Hela, Goddess of Death and Lady Death's daughter, from her imprisonment in Nilfheim imposed by her own father, Odin."

Stephen held his breath at Loki's blatant surprise. _'So, he didn't know? Things are going to get ugly.' _he winced internally. Indeed, Loki's eyes had widened considerably, his green orbs locking onto the Ancient One's, scanning her up and down for a moment, lips parting and closing twice without saying a word as the reality of hers sank in. _'Another lie it is then. At this point I shouldn't even be surprised anymore… So, this is what the Sorceress must have meant by him not wanting to trigger Death more than he already has. Firstborn… This means that he had her before Thor. But, why would he hide her from Asgard entire history? What crime must she have committed to be punished so cruelly? Did she breathe in more air than Odin wanted her to? But more importantly… How comes that this pathetic Midgardian knows so much about this?'_

His hands curled into tight fists; Loki schooled his features into an impassive, cool expression. Before giving Stephen any time to process what was happening, Loki materialized himself next to the Ancient One, closed the distance between them, curled his fingers around her neck and teleported them to Allice's Mansion, leaving a flabbergasted Stephen alone in the Mirror Dimension.

* * *

"Do not worry Lady Sakura. I bear no intent to harm you."

"You make it a little hard for me to believe after you've stolen my life force away and you've bound me with chains that suppress my Alices." Mikan snickered weakly. Cocking her head to the side to take a better look at her captor, she observed her warily. When she failed to spot the slightest hint of malevolent intent turned toward her, her tense shoulders relaxed a bit. "Why did you bring me here?" Mikan inquired softly.

"For the same reason my son took interest in you, Little One. I was intrigued by your special bound with Allice." Frigga replied with an apologetic smile. _'And because my dear husband will probably make sure to have you beheaded if he was to discover half as much as Heimdall and I know about you, my dear.'_ she added to herself.

Mikan tensed immediately. _'And round and around in circle we go. Why does it always have to be like this?' _She sighed inwardly. _'But more importantly, how much does she know?'_ Even though Frigga had sparred her the humiliation of placing her once again under the Truth Serum, she was too weakened to keep the Asgardian ruler from weaving her ways through her mental barriers again. _'Lying to her will be of no use.'_ Mikan realized defeated. _'However, this doesn't prevent me from not elaborating more than needed.'_

"How is my connection with him in relevant anyway? Any Alice owner has it." Mikan stated, her voice cautiously toneless. _'Please take the bait!'_

"There is no need to play pretend with me, Little One. I am aware of the three fragments of the Soul Stone in your possession. And, if your compeers are faintly imbued with Allice's Magic, every single cell of your body screams of it."

Mikan pressed her lips in a thin line and raised a contemplative eyebrow. _'She hasn't mentioned the books yet. Does this mean that she doesn't know about them? Is the Soul Stone what it is all about?'_

"True." Mikan confirmed to the Asgardian queen with a slow nod of her head, "I was born with two of them and the other I acquired it when I destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Are you looking for the four other fragments?"

Mikan's lips parted slightly in surprise. She gaped and stared at Frigga incredulously. She had had some doubts concerning the real number of fragments being higher than five pieces, however she hadn't paid that much attention to it.

"No." Mikan assured firmly. "I was only aware of the one in Thanos' possession and the one hidden within Thor's Hammer. Yet you didn't see me go for it when I already had multiple opportunities to do so. Frigga, I am not on a conquest to acquire all the Stones. All I wanted was to secure the one Thanos was looking for out of his reach. And see how well this turned out in the end. He destroyed an entire Realm for everybody to watch." Mikan sighed and rested her head on the comforting cold marble of the column she had been tied to.

Frigga slipped to her knees, placing a warm, comforting hand on the untrusting young woman's face. Frigga smiled indulgently at Mikan and studied her features silently. Her hazel eyes though wary exhibited no fear. The lines on her face were singularly smooth and expressed a natural tenderness from which Frigga knew her son's heart could benefit. The Midgardian traits were quite appealing, even by Asgardian standards and, from the information she had carefully gathered, though her smartness wasn't her first asset, the young woman was far from being a dimwit too. If anything, she was powerful and resourceful enough to destroy the Infinity Gauntlet and escape from Odin's attention without him even noticing it._ 'I can see my son falling for her.'_

"Lady Sakura, what do you have to gain from my son's allegiance?"

"I've already told you." sighed Mikan, "All I want is to help secure the Stones out of Thanos' reach. Loki offered to help me do that."

"Why?" Frigga asked softly. "Why would he put his own life in jeopardy, taking the risk of crossing paths with Thanos again, just to help you? He was already free, yet he decided to take you with him anyway. To me it sounds like you had more to offer than he had to give."

"You said it yourself, I am in the possession of three out of seven fragments of the Soul Stone. This might as well have played in the balance." she remarked, keeping her voice even. "You know your son better than I do, Frigga. Loki is a smart man. He saw in me a potential ally and took me with him so he could personally investigate my connection with Allice. He wanted to make sure on whether I could help him study his legacy." Mikan admitted reluctantly.

Frigga stared at Mikan silently for a moment before cupping her right cheek gently.

"You have no idea. Don't you dear child?" Frigga realized sadly.

Mikan blinked and stared back at Loki's mother, unsettled by her sudden change of tone and attitude. _'What is she talking about?'_

"Lady Sakura. _Mikan_... Allice has made of you a terrible weapon. Both capable of restoring him back to greatness and triggering the happening of Ragnarok."

* * *

A sharp pain smacked into the Ancient One's back as Loki pinned her forcefully against the wall with the power of just one hand. So hard she saw bright spots at the corner of her vision. A dagger was pressed menacingly against her lower abdomen and Loki's grip had tightened around her neck, although not enough to cut entirely off her flow of oxygen. He had no intent of killing her, at least not today.

Loki had teleported them inside his chambers, just like the Time Stone had shown her. However, it had failed to indicate that she would be reduced to such a defenseless state. '_It wasn't supposed to happen this way…' _By now, she should have known that the Stone wasn't a faithful prophet. _'Then maybe… No. This doesn't change the fact that she needs to go. I am so sorry, Mikan.' _

The amount of complex charms and spells protecting Loki's room was insanely impressive, almost to the extent of paranoia. _'He made sure no one but him could use Magic in this place. Clever. In a few years, with the proper knowledge, he will be able to defeat Allice.' _The Ancient One noted, impressed with Loki's ability to control the distribution of the magical energy within the room, which left her magicless.

"Who are you, Sorceress?" Loki demanded, his voice was hard and betrayed a raging anger he was done keeping in check. "One of Allice's zealots, perhaps? His ally? Asgard's? Tell me!"

The Ancient One's face remained carefully blank as she forced in a steady breath before answering: "No, Loki. All I know about Allice and your sister, Nicolas Flamel taught me."

"I do not care for that, woman. I can see through your ruse. What are you plotting? Why are you wasting my time when your dear pupil's life is hanging in the balance?" Loki hissed out as he heightened the dagger's position, now aiming for her heart.

The Ancient One licked her lips very softly. Her mouth opened and closed several times but no words escaped from it, as if incapable of speaking all of a sudden. Her jaw locked slightly as a new air of resignation crossed her face. The Sorceress lowered her gaze and eyed the dagger for a split second before leaping into action. Loki had barely the time to grip the hilt of the sharp blade to deflect its direction as she attempted to dig it into her heart, transpiercing her gut instead. Grabbing the edge of the dagger's hilt, the Ancient One winced in pain when Loki pulled it cruelly out of her, letting it clatter loudly against the floor. Blood gushed immediately out of the wound and her hand, now pressed against it, did little to stop its flow.

Loki's jaw clenched as his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth for a moment, words not latching together fast enough to explain his fury.

"So, you would rather die than tell me."

The Ancient One flinched under the pain when he slammed her body once again against the wall as if to shake some reason back into her. However, comprehension didn't dawn on her face but on his. Loki's evergreen eyes widened; his breath caught in his throat as the realization finally sank in in his mind. He felt the remaining colors on his face drain and his blood turn cold in his veins.

"You never had the intention to let Mikan walk out of Asgard alive, didn't you?" he accused her, outraged.

The Sorceress' guilty expression was enough a confirmation. Loki hardly resisted the urge to wash it off of her face.

Loki raised his free hand and slammed its palm against the Ancient One's forehead. Jaw clenched, lips pressed in a thin line, her consciousness slippering away as rapidly as the blood pouring out of her gaping wound, she knew her mental barriers weren't capable of keeping any longer the master Sorcerer from getting what he was looking for. _'Pulling out a resistance will be of no use anymore. I have to cooperate or he might find out more than he needs to know.'_ The Ancient One realized defeatedly. She starred at Loki before admitting, resignedly:

"I had no other choice, Loki. Not after what I saw in Mikan's memories. Allice has made of her Ragnarok's catalyst. He wants to use her as a portal to free Hela to thereby overthrow Odin and kill him. You have to realize that he represents a much bigger threat than Thanos: he holds in him the power of clouding the Time Stone's predictions and keeping himself hidden from it and I fear he will act on his plans soon." The Sorceress's lips trembled and tears leaked from her bloodshot eyes as she confessed: "I care for Mikan greatly, Loki, but I am no delusional. I will not choose her over the entire Universe. Her death is the only gamechanger capable of granting us a chance of defeating Thanos and Allice." The Ancient One drew in a shaky breath, putting all her lasting efforts into keeping herself from sinking into a state of unconsciousness.

"I couldn't possibly let you know, Loki." The Ancient One added inaudibly. "Out of all the outcomes where you were informed, you either had already tricked her into eating one of Idunn's Golden Apples or you took the decision to save her life anyway. Even when you were aware that the whole Universe's fate was at stake. Even when you knew that Mikan herself would be against it. And, this, every single time. You'll always prioritize your own needs over hers and everyone else's around you. You are such a selfish being, Loki. Mikan deserves better than this, better than you and you certainly do not deserve her."

Loki flinched unwittingly under the insult and resisted the urge to punch the Sorceress in the face. Norns, he wanted to. He wanted to lose himself to that rage that had settled over him. His grip tightened over her neck. He watched her throat flex as she swallowed and imagined how the muscles of her throat would jump and tense as he squeezed the life out of her. He didn't act on it. Instead, his face twitched into an ugly expression. "You are one to speak, Sorceress. Aren't you the one who left her to die alone? The one who betrayed her trust?" He smiled, but it was cold and without mirth. "Do I really have to remind you that you are the one who sent her to me? What kind of monster does that make you, then?"

"I know." the Ancient One whispered, unable to hold his gaze. "I wouldn't have if I knew what I know now."

"And then what? You would have taken care of her by yourself? Is that supposed to make it any better?" Loki sneered as he threw her an incredulous look. "I will not ask you this question twice, woman. Where in Asgard is Mikan currently located?"

"Inside the Hidden Stronghold. I didn't lie to you when I said that she'll find out about her real connection with Allice there. Frigga will reveal it to her, Loki." her voice was fading, barely above a rasp. "She has drained Mikan out of all her remaining magical energy to keep her under control. She will soon, if she already hasn't, try to guide her within the Stone. Frigga's spell will bounce over the magical wards Allice drew to safeguard its passageway. It will unleash a dark, poisonous spell meant to _'momentarily shut Mikan down'_ in case such thing happens. But because of the aftermath of her already weakened state, she is going to die out of it."

"No, Sorceress. Not this time. I will not allow this to happen." he promised.

_'So, Mikan is in the Hidden Stronghold.'_ Loki thought with a furrowed brow as he tried to quiet down that awful feeling of apprehension that had overwhelmed him._ 'I can do with that. I know a passageway that serves right into it.'_

Shoving the Ancient One out of his grasp, his teeth set with disgust as he looked down at her. He had half a mindset on finishing her off, but going against his better judgment he decided on bringing her back to Kamar Taj instead. His gaze settled on the Eye of Agamotto. It was with a small self-satisfied smirk that he snatched it off the Sorceress' neck. _'I hope you won't mind if I keep this to myself.'_ Not that he cared if she did anyway.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


	25. Saving Mikan (Part 1):

**Chapter 25: Saving Mikan (Part 1):**

_"Lady Sakura. Mikan… Allice has made of you a terrible weapon. Both capable of restoring him back to greatness and triggering the happening of Ragnarok."_

Mikan's jaw went slack. She had now established for a very long time that she was a very unlucky person. But this? This was taking everything to whole new level! Suddenly, a laugh threatened to bubble out of her chest at the ridicule of her own situation. It remained stuck in her throat. All Mikan found in herself the power to do was to stare at the Asgardian ruler incredulously as she tried her best to decide on whether this was all an elaborate joke, or Frigga had completely lost her mind. She opened her mouth hesitantly as if to speak, closed it, unsure of what to say, then finally opened it again:

"Yo-You can't be serious?" Mikan stammered, still in disbelief. "R-Right?" she added faintly.

"Ragnarok is no laughing matter, dear child." Frigga assured her.

Mikan shivered, hardly biting back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She gasped for air as it seemed weighted around her and she suddenly became too aware of the chains bounding her to the column, which hugged her figure so tightly she feared her ribs would break at any sudden movement. She closed her eyes shut, wishing for the world surrounding to disappear, and worked on steadying her breath. _'If Loki is merely the result of Allice's schemes, why can't I be too?' _Mikan thought bitterly.

Frigga's gentle touch brought Mikan back to reality. She sighed heavily as she allowed Loki's mother to stroke her cheek reassuringly. "I know that this is a lot for you to process, and that is perfectly understandable. But I have proof of what I am advancing, Lady Sakura. All I need is you consent and I will show you everything."

"What do you need my consent for?" Mikan asked, barely swallowing down her apprehension.

"I will need to guide you within the Soul Stone."

"Do I really have a say in this anyway?" Mikan replied abashed. She held few doubts over the Sorceress' sincerity. _'Guide me within the Stone, she says. Never heard of something like that before…'_ Mikan sighed. At this point, she wasn't even sure she cared anymore. All she desperately wanted was to get some rest, find herself a comfortable bed in which she could fall asleep and, hopefully, never weak up.

"You do, Lady Sakura." Frigga assured her kindly. "I won't press you into doing anything you are uncomfortable with."

Mikan nodded dubiously. "If you say so… Then fine with me. Do whatever needs to be done." she agreed resignedly.

A small smile appeared on Frigga's caring features as her hands fell over Mikan's shoulders. She could sense the muscles beneath them tense under her touch. Frigga lifted Mikan's chin with sorcery so their eyes would be at the same level and Mikan's breath caught in her throat in apprehension as the Asgardian ruler began reciting an incantation in a language she knew not.

Mikan never heard the end of it as the world around her turned black. Although she couldn't see a thing around her, Mikan felt herself being dragged forward at a fast pace and, suddenly, she sensed it. It was once again coming towards her. When a familiar warm light encircled her, all of Mikan's fears vanished. It felt so safe, so welcoming, as if she had just been reunited with a lost part of herself. Albeit this time it was coated in Frigga's magical flow, guiding her and paving the way for her within the Stone.

Unlike her previous experience within it, her journey didn't end there. Mikan felt herself being dragged further within its depths. Finally, she perceived two large doors which carvings were similar to those drawn on the doors of the Hidden Stronghold. As the distance separating them from her was closing rapidly, Mikan expected them to open for her. Sadly, it never happened. Frigga's magic, meddled with her own, hit them forcefully.

Then everything went wrong too quickly.

Mikan had no time to sense their connection shatter as she felt herself fall into a pit of darkness that was all way too familiar. The same inside of which she had been trapped in for two whole freaking years. Mikan turned around, looking frantically for Frigga, but there was nothing for her to see. A dark blanket of cold emptiness had wrapped itself around her. She couldn't even sense the Queen's magical energy anymore. Mikan felt herself start to panic.

_'No. Not again, please! Frigga, please get me out of here!'_

Her voice echoed in the darkness without eliciting any kind of response back.

Abruptly seized by an overwhelming fear, Mikan felt like crying. However, this time was no different: she couldn't even sense her body.

_'No. No. No! Not again, please not again! Frigga, if you can hear me, please pull me out of this place! Please! Don't put me through this again! I beg you Frigga! Please have mercy on me!' _Mikan implored desperately. She couldn't fathom worse fate than this.

Mikan kept on sobbing, begging and yelling at Frigga until she ultimately came to the hard realization that her pleas were falling on deaf ears. She shut down as she resignedly allowed herself to be surrounded by a deadening silence. It was only then that she slowly became aware of them. What came to her at first like small whispers grew into intangible roaring screams of agony. Unable to block them out, Mikan resumed on calling for Frigga as she desperately tried to cover them up with her own cries for help.

* * *

Frigga's breath caught in her throat the moment Mikan's body went limp and the skin under her touch grew cold almost instantly. Panic had started to kick in and had wrapped itself around her stomach when her bloodshot eyes had opened briefly and she had started suddenly vomiting blood before falling back into a state of unconsciousness. Frigga's bloodstained hands hovered hesitantly over Mikan's shoulders, unsure of what to do. _'I lost her there. Norns what do I do, now? None of this was supposed to happen that way!'_

Loud banging on the Stronghold's door tore Frigga off her dazzled state. She jerked her head up and stared at the doors with complete aberration as she sensed Hotaru's presence behind them. _'How did she–? Even Odin hasn't remarked my absence yet.'_

"Mikan, open up! I know you're here! I'll give you five seconds to open these damned doors. If you don't, I'll blow them up and we both know you don't want this to happen. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-"

Drawing Odin's attention was the last thing she needed at the moment. Rising to her full height, Frigga hastily covered the distance separating her from the doors of the Stronghold and flanged them wide open, revealing a furious Hotaru waiting on the other side.

For the briefest of moments, the two women stared at each other. Although Hotaru's expression remained carefully impassive, Frigga perceived the shock and utter surprise in her eyes. Neither seemed to be prepared for such a turn of events. Then Hotaru's gaze fell on Mikan's limp body and on Frigga's bloodstained hands before settling back on Mikan's unconscious form. Shivers ran down her spine at the realization it belonged to her childhood friend's.

_'What the is going on?'_

Ignoring Frigga's stiff presence, Hotaru shoved her unceremoniously to the side and rushed to Mikan's. She nearly tripped in her haste to reach her. Kneeling beside her, her hands lifted hesitantly to grip Mikan's shoulders. They froze mid-air, stopping before making contact, as Hotaru took sight of the blood gushing out of her nose and her ears, the black marks covering Mikan's body and the blood splatters staining her once blue sweatshirt. Hotaru sat back on her heals and forced in a hitched breath. The air felt weighted around her. _'The Corrosion Alice. Why does she have it? What the fuck is happening?'_

"What is happening? Frigga, what have you done? Make it stop. Do something to make this stop." Hotaru demanded coolly.

"I don't know. Hotaru, I don't understand. My spell wasn't supposed to work this way." Frigga admitted defeatedly as she closed the distance separating them. Her hands were trembling and all colors had been drained of her face.

Unsettled by the desperation in the Queen's voice, Hotaru swallowed down her own rising panic and placed her hands on each side of Mikan's body.

"Well then do something. You cannot leave her like that. Unchain her, that's the least you can do." Hotaru's voice was commanding, just enough to snap Frigga out of her panicked state. She shook her head and kneeled down next to her.

"No. I fear this will only worsen the situation. These chains are absorbing all the magical energy emanating from her body. Untying her might aggravate the effects of the curse placed on her."

"You didn't answer my question, Frigga." Hotaru reminded her coolly. "What happened and what were the two of you doing here in the first place?"

As Frigga opened her mouth to answer her question, she was interrupted by the familiar beeping sound of an alarm emanating from the device they had spent hours conceiving. Both women knew exactly what it meant.

_'Loki is here!'_

* * *

Loki wasn't exactly sure of what he was expecting to find when he transported himself to the Hidden Stronghold. So far, he had safely guessed that meeting his moth-Frigga would be inevitable: she wasn't one to run away from her responsibilities. He knew as well that she wouldn't stop him from saving Mikan. He bit at his tongue as he tried to ignore this ridiculously growing feeling of apprehension that had started to build up in his stomach. The sole thought of her made an unfamiliar pang streak through his heart. He hadn't seen her since the day of his trial. She had been exemplarily quiet that day and had simply stood by her husband's sides, eyes filled with pain and worry. A good wife never disagreed with her husband publicly.

Loki strode down the marble hallway with hurry, although briefly halting when the walls of the Stronghold brought to him the echoes of two feminine voices. He recognized Frigga's immediately, but not the second, which sounded angry but, more importantly, wasn't Mikan's.

He was rapidly closing the distance separating him from them and, although most of their argument was lost on him, he managed to catch a name. _Hotaru_. It sounded oddly familiar to his ears. His eyes narrowed with frustration; he couldn't precisely recall when he had heard it. _'Probably one of Mikan's childhood friends.' _Loki guessed as he was now able to perceive Frigga's and the woman's magical energy._ 'Allice's magic runs through her veins too, albeit it is present in a much lower proportion than in Mikan's.'_ This made him realize that he could not sense Mikan's. Not even faintly. Loki's heart began slamming hard against his ribs. Was he already too late? He picked up the pace, now practically running.

Soon, two women entered his line of vision: Frigga's back was turned on him and was hiding most of the other woman's figure, of whom, from his position, he could only see her wide spread arms. _'She is making a shield of her body.' _he realized. _'What is happening?'_

Startled by the sound of an alarm that had suddenly went off, Frigga and the Midgardian called Hotaru turned on their heels to face him, finally alerted by his presence. They stared at him with mixed emotions. He read sadness and fearful apprehension in Frigga's eyes and weariness in Hotaru's. Frigga's lips trembled and her eyes grew wet as she whispered quietly his name. Her stomach sank with fear. Her beloved son had been banished. Was he to be caught nowhere near Asgardian territory again, he could face execution for directly disobeying Odin's orders. Her husband's words couldn't have been clearer. Frigga desperately gasped for air as a gut-wrenching wave of panic kicked in.

_'Loki. My son, you fool, what have you done?'_

_'I could ask the same of you, Frigga. Where is Mikan?'_

"Loki–" Frigga's voice stuck in her throat as Loki waved his hand to silence her.

"Where is Mikan?" he reiterated his question, aloud this time.

Hotaru and Frigga moved simultaneously aside, finally allowing Mikan to enter Loki's line of vision. His eyebrows arose with surprise as he took in the gruesome sight. Mikan's chin was nearly touching the chains bounding her upper body to the column, blood was dripping from her face which, from where he was standing, was mostly hidden to him, and what was little exposed of her translucent skin was mostly covered in dark marks. His throat tightened as he realized that he still couldn't sense Mikan's spiritual energy. And, although he noticed the faint rise-and-fall action of her chest as she breathed, her body looked like a broken empty shell. His first thought was that she was as good as dead._ 'The damages done to her aren't only physical, they are also metaphysical.' _Loki furrowed his brow. If this was what he believed it was, then Mikan was in greater danger than he had initially assumed she might be in. _'A fate worse than death that even her own would not release her from…' _

For a brief instant, Loki pondered on whether the Ancient One had known that this would eventually happen to her so precious pupil. _'And she still dares to claim that I am the monster.'_ His fingers curled into tight fists in anger. He wished he had killed her when he still had the opportunity to.

"You didn't just activate Allice protective wards, didn't you? You lost her in there too."

It had been more of an affirmation than a question and the ensuing heavy silence that had followed it spoke for itself. The woman called Hotaru shot them a questioning look as she was obviously the only one unaware of the real gravity of Mikan's situation. It was under her carefully scrutiny that Loki rapidly closed the distance separating him from Mikan within seconds in a few long strides. By the time he made it to the end of the hallway, the stink of blood and dark magic made him want to vomit. Loki pinched his lips together disapprovingly and braced himself over Mikan's hips. From the corner of his peripheral vision, he observed Hotaru draw a small Midgardian weapon out of her purse.

"Do not waste your time. Those do not work on me." Loki warned her, disdain in his voice, without ever turning his attention away from Mikan once.

His gaze lingered on her delicate features. Even in such state he still found himself annoyedly enticed by them. His fingers unwittingly traced her jawline as he stopped her nosebleed and cleaned the blood off of her face. Her skin felt frighteningly cold against his. Loki kept himself from sighing. He had missed her more than he cared to admit. These two days had made him realize how empty the walls of the Mansion felt without her lively presence in it and how much she had grown into him. His hands hovered over her body with the faintest glow as he attempted to determine the nature of the curse she had fallen victim to. It was the first time he could perceived Allice's magic so strongly.

"Don't be too confident. I designed it specifically with you in mind." Hotaru replied.

"You flatter me." Loki sneered coolly.

Her instincts were telling her to back away, but she stood her ground instead and adjusted the weapon's height, making sure to keep Loki in her firing line. Loki chose to ignore her and secured a lock of Mikan's wet hair behind her ears instead. Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly: he had carried the gesture far more gently than he needed to. She threw in a quick glance at Frigga, her small look of muted surprise confirmed her that she had noticed it too.

"What do you intend to do to her?" Hotaru asked. She had no intention of lowering her weapon yet.

The woman was starting to grow on his nerves; Loki answered her question anyway: "If my intention were hostile, I would have spared myself the trouble of coming here by myself. You seem to have done a pretty good job at it on your own." Loki's voice was biting, his frustration making an unusual show of slipping in his voice.

Loki ignored Frigga's slight flinch and preferred to keep his attention focused on Mikan's unconscious form instead. The Ancient One had not lied to him: most of her magical energy had been drained out of her, the one actually coursing through her veins being Allice's. Just like she had claimed, the curse he had placed on her wasn't meant to kill her. No. It acted in a more vicious way, blocking what remained of Mikan's magic, weakening her body enough for it to succumb to the enormous quantity of Alices within it. With the spell Frigga had placed on her and the chains bounding her, it had simply been overkill.

Loki cursed under his breath. From the looks of it, he wouldn't be able to untie Mikan before her body had been restored with enough magical energy to combat the curse on its own and taking her back to the Mansion was out of question in this state. He highly doubted that she would survive the first two portal jumps, how would she the remaining twenty?

Loki pressed his palms against the cold metal of the chains. They were hugging Mikan's figure so tightly he pondered on whether he would also have to patch some broken ribs once he would be done with them. He frowned slightly in concentration. These chains formed a strong, powerful barrier impervious to any kind of magic. It was what was keeping Mikan from dying, and yet, for now, it also was one of the first greatest challenges he would have to overcome to successfully heal her. However, Loki could already distinctively perceive their limitations. They guaranteed far less protection from their outsider wall and, theoretically, they were supposed to allow small quantity of magic in. _Theoretically. _One important question remained though: would that be possible without compromising his chances of bringing them back to the safety of his chambers in Allice's Mansion? Loki decided within moments that it was.

His evergreen eyes fell back on Mikan's pale features. Her lips were turning blue. Loki pressed a cool hand against her forehead. She was well below freezing. Loki's frown deepened with worry. He shifted his hands up to unclasp the cloak from around his shoulders and wordlessly covered Mikan with it as he placed a warming charm on it.

Loki sighed, he had to act quickly. Mikan's condition worsened with every passing moment. In her current state, he gave her less than thirty minutes to live and he certainly wouldn't be able to keep himself hidden from Odin for that long. Loki jerked his head up to face Frigga.

"I can save her." he affirmed confidently. "This might take some time though and I won't be able to keep neither myself nor Mikan hidden from him for that long. I will let you take care of that."

"I will." Frigga nodded quietly. Relief washed over her. She would have never been able to forgive herself if Lady Sakura was to die in there because of her.

Meanwhile, Hotaru lowered her weapon but made no sign of moving. Her eyes were hard, the skin next to them had tightened considerably and she stood stiffly next to Frigga, greatly annoyed to be left in the dark as to what was going on with Mikan. Her guts were telling her that it was much worse than what she could imagine.

Hotaru observed as Loki placed his hands on the chains tying Mikan and his eyes clenched shut in concentration. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the god of Lies and Mischief was ready to risk his freedom to save her childhood friend. _'He needs Mikan more than I had first imagined.' _Hotaru noted as she quietly observed Loki use his magic to save her friend. Somehow, she found herself wondering on the nature of their relationship. _'She is the kind of idiot who could fall for him. He seems quite enticed by her too and he isn't even trying to hide it.'_ Hotaru sighed heavily as she realized that she wasn't getting any closer of gathering the explanation she had expected from her childhood friend.

Loki's magic tested the chains, carefully studying the impervious barrier they drew as he tried to find a breach that would allow his magic to break through it. It turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. For several minutes on end, his efforts turned out to be vain. Unwilling to let himself abashed by the feelings of frustration and deception that had overwhelmed him, he opted for a different approach.

Sitting back down on his heals, Loki focused every ounce of his energy and projected a powerful wave at the barrier. Once again, his attempt was meet with failure. Not giving up, he directed a stronger wave at it. Still nothing. Loki's teeth grinded harder together. The third blast wave was so powerful that it made the entire walls of the Stronghold shake. His magic finally managed to tear a breach through the barrier.

"Loki, if you keep on like this, I won't be able to hide you." Frigga warned him as she tugged nervously at the folds of her golden dress.

"It does not matter." Loki replied as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I am in."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as his magic broke through the barrier and began to reach Mikan's veins. This whole process was too slow for his liking and too costly in energy. Less than a third of the magic he had to deploy managed to reach his _Little One's_ veins as the rest of it unfortunately went to waste. He wished there was some way to rush things out. Unfortunately, none crossed his mind.

After five minutes some colors started to appear back on Mikan's face and, although her body was still entirely limp in his arms, her skin felt warmer against his. In a few more minutes, he would be able to take her back with him to the Mansion, with barely enough resources to make it there.

A beeping sound pierced the tense silence that had settled over the Hidden Stronghold. Loki lifted his head to identify its location. He observed a deep frown appear on Hotaru's face as she reached for some device which was not familiar to him.

**_Loki is here, where are you?_**

"Hurry up, Loki. They know you are here." Hotaru stated warily. _'I almost forgot that Jane has one too.'_

Loki cursed under his breath. _'How could they possibly know?'_

Loki's gaze fell back on Mikan. She hadn't regained enough energy for his liking but he was certain that if he took her with him now, she would survive the trip back to the Allice's Mansion.

Hotaru's eyes hardened as she watched him take care of Mikan. Her whole stature stiffened as she readied herself to do something both incredibly stupid and immensely crazy. But, as long as Mikan's life was hanging in the balance, it didn't matter. She would always stand by the side of those who could ensure her safety. And, for now, she decided that it was Loki.

"How long do you think it will take to heal Mikan?" Hotaru asked him.

Loki weighed the question. He hated that his first thought was: _'I don't know.'_

"It is a variable. It can as well take a week, a month or more." Loki admitted reluctantly.

Hotaru nodded.

"A tracking spell has been placed on you." she blurted out. "Make of that information what you wish."

She could have sworn that she saw him blanche a little.

Loki's thoughts whirled. It was with an overwhelming feeling of frustration that the confrontation with a certain Midgardian wizard came back to his mind. _'Does this mean that the Mansion's position is compromised?'_ The unpleasant thought suddenly crossed his mind. Several weeks had already passed since then. He decided that since no one had attempted to take it under assault, going back there was still safe. They would probably just have to lay low for a while and he would have to extend the protective spells in his chambers to the whole Mansion. _'This might take a while too.'_

With one hand still conveying his energy through the chains, Loki closed his eyes, forcing as much of his consciousness into his magic as he could. He inspected it as he tried to uncover the foreign presence that had been meddling with it. After two whole minutes of searching, he finally sensed it. Almost too faint for him to notice but he did. Although, Loki would never admit to it aloud, he was impressed with the wizard's capacities. Simple but efficient, it had now been fooling him for weeks. His shoulders relaxed a bit as he shrugged the spell off. It was one less problem off of them.

Then, with no time to waste, Loki scurried to vanish the chains bounding Mikan to the marble column. Beneath him, she breathed so hard it actually rocked him in his place on her hips. It was with dreadful apprehension that Loki removed his cloak from her and lifted her sweatshirt, just above her bra, to examine the physical damage the chains had caused to his _Little One_. He pursed his lips into a thin line as he saw the blooming marks they had imprinted on her torso. He quickly evaluated the damages and narrowed them down to two broken ribs. Nothing that he wouldn't be able to patch up.

Loki adjusted Mikan's clothes and covered her back with his charmed cloak. He then removed himself from above her and secured her in his arms, as gently as he could.

"If you fail to save Mikan, I'll make sure to kill you myself." Hotaru threatened.

Frigga opened her mouth to interject but Loki beat her into it:

"It won't happen and I would like to see you try." he growled at her, slightly annoyed, as he snuggled Mikan closer to his chest. Then, turning his attention back to Frigga, he added in a much gentler tone: "Do not blame yourself for what happened today. This is entirely the Ancient One's fault, not yours."

With that, he vanished into thin air as he transported Mikan and himself back to the safe walls of Allice's Mansion.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please leave a review!**


End file.
